The strange son of hades
by Eras bel
Summary: Have you ever imagined being reborn in a totally different world? Because it is I was reborn in one, the universe of percy Jackson is very different and problematic for me. Ah was already forgetting I was reborn as the third son of hades. cool huh . Funny, I try not to get into the story, but it seems like the universe thinks a lot different from me.
1. chapter 1

**NOTE** / **I do not have percy jackson and the Olympians, everyone and everything related to this belongs to Rick Riordan. I only have my ocs.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have to be honest.

Being a baby is a little irritating.

Hades is scary up close. And this woman, arya, I think she's my mother, she's really angry, which can be good or bad depending on what's going to happen now.

" What are you doing here? " My new mother asked, at least that's what I think she is. Hades looked at her with a not very friendly look if I may say so.

"Good morning to you too, arya." said Hades sarcastically, and then looked at me with those dark eyes, different now as he looked at me, his eyes seeming to soften, a gentle smile on his face. He smiling even seems more human and normal, But it still has a scary face, uhh it gives me shivers. What is it ? , do not judge me . He may be my father now but it does not mean that I can not speak the truth, I am truly honest

" I came to visit the boy, after all he is my son." said my new 'papa'. 'mama' got an indignant face.

"How can you have the audacity to come here? After what happened to my sister, Because of her fault .. ." she can not finish speaking.

"Do not you dare say it's my fault!" Screamed hades enraged. The woman holding me shrank in the tone of the voice of the god of the dead, ours even I shrank, it even wanted to sour, scary face. Realizing my shrinkage, Hades lowered his voice and calmed down

" it was not me who killed her, you know that very well, Zeus did this, he will not rest until my new son dies. " wait, Zeus killed who? Was I reborn as the son of Maria di Angelo? . No, this is impossible, she has no sister. That by what I understood this woman or 'mother' who was holding me, had a sister, and this sister, possibly was who died. I guess .

" I lost my sister. He, your son, no longer has a mother, "she said, nodding at me," all because you, you, the god of the underworld, could not walk away and leave our lives alone. "the woman said. Wait her sister was my mother? Now everything is making sense, my mother died, Zeus killed her. And I have no idea where I am or what is really happening.

"Let me take him, he's safe at half-blood camp." Hades said to my now aunt Aunt, who shook her head. The woman, what is it? Why do not you let him take me to the half-blood camp soon? I'm just gonna get in trouble if I stay here, I do not want to die so young.

"No, he stays with me." she said.

"He will be in danger if you stay here, please. " said Hades almost pleading for my aunt to give him. Wow, I might even take a little pity on him right now, but no, he still scares me.

"My sister made me promise to take care of him until he was old enough to go to camp, but not now. " She denied, and hades stopped begging and set off to order.

"Give me the child now. He's my son, I have the full right to protect him. "he said in a cold voice again. My aunt did not flinch this time, in a confident voice she said.

" yes you may be his father, but he is my nephew, and I will take care of him until the right time to take him to the camp, and you will not stop me ."

" oh please, I'm a god, god of the underworld, how will you deny me to take my own son? You are mortal, a mere mortal." said hades practically mocking my aunt, who does he think he is to talk like this to my aunt? , He is certainly the god of the underworld, but he ought to have more respect. I like this new aunt, although I met there only a few minutes ago, I already clung to her.

"So you're going to deny melissa's last wish? ,The woman you loved? " Asked Arya, the air smelling of blackmail. Liked it . Hades looked sad for a moment before giving up.

" ok he will be with you, but on one condition. "

"What condition?" She asked.

"Please take good care of him." His gaze softened, he really cares about me, what a surprise. Is it the same for his other two children in the lotus casino? . Arya nodded gently.

"He was safe, do not worry." Hades disappeared into the shadows that swiftly enveloped him and disappeared from view. Wow, I want to be able to do that too, it's going to be fun.

Arya sighed and looked at me with a gentle look and smiled.

"That's very small." she said, and sat with me on her lap in a chair next to her. I closed my eyes enjoying the comfort. And I thought.

I ended up discovering amazing facts about myself. First: I am a semideuse for what it seems, and my father is hades, and that I have possibly two brothers, single and bianca di angelos who must already be trapped in the lotus casino.

Second: I think I'm in an apartment, it's November 1988 ie I was born in the same year as thalia grace the only difference is that I'm young for a month. How do I know that? , Simple I saw a calendar with the date on the wall, which was marked a red line around the name February 19 and with a name 'birth of Alain' wait, my name is Alain? , cool . And I know I'm observant, very honest, I just told the truth.

Well this is a good new day for me then.

 **NOTE/ If there are any errors, sorry, English is not my first language.**

 **you like ? favorite and follow , review .**


	2. chapter 2

**NOTE / I do not have percy jackson and the Olympians, everyone and everything related to this belongs to Rick Riordan. I only have my ocs.**

Being a baby is so strange.

Imagine being in miniature with tiny arms and legs. Believe it is strange.

Rebirth never crossed my mind, But I'm here now, so I'll have to settle for it.

My aunt Arya took me home after three days, after all she had to settle things in court to be able to stay with my guard after my mother died. When we got home I was surprised by what I saw, the house was beautiful, I have to admit.

The house was a light blue color and with a garden that had pretty plants and flowers. I love flowers and plants, I know it is probably strange a child of hades like flowers and plants, considering the death toss, skeletons and These things from hades, but, do not forget that I am reborn, it does not mean that by being a son of hades I can not like these things.

" Did you like your new house Alain?" Asked my aunt, holding my arms, she looked at me with her green eyes. I smiled like a baby stating that I liked it. She smiled gently and snuggled me closer to her, huh warm.

Do not judge me, I'm still a baby.

You know, it's kind of ironic. I kind of liked flowers and plants in my past life and I ended up reborn in a world where I live in a house with several of them around.

"Let's go inside." said Aunt Arya, walking with us, arms to the house. Arriving at the door she used one of her hands to open the door and the other held me. When the door opened I could see a very organized and clean house

Two couch on the left and front, a large and a smaller one, a rake in the center with a pitcher on top with a rose inside, a TV in the front, hanging on the wall, a rug under the rake, had a ladder and a door for Where I imagine it to be the conzinha, the staircase probably leads to the rooms, the walls and wooden floor. I think I'll get used to this house very well. I smiled .

After leaving me on the couch and fetching the bags with baby things, Aunt Arya took me upstairs, there was a hallway and two doors side by side. I imagine one of them will lead to my new room. She smiled at us arms and walked to the door on the right and opened. There was my bedroom, the walls were painted green, and there was a chest of drawers on the left side and a crib in the center. My crib.

"Welcome, Alain, your new home." my aunt said, looking at me fondly.

( 4 years later) ...

Rebirth might have very good benefits ...

But eating vegetables? ... is not one of them ... oh no, not at all.

" Alain! Eat it now! " Oh no no way I'm not eating this thing again, no chance. You must be wondering what's going on? Well this is very simple. My aunt, my dear aunt arya, is trying, unsuccessfully, to shove a fork with a vegetable, highly deadly and poisonous, in my mouth. Can you believe that? I'm not much of a vegetable fan, there's no way around.

" Aunt Arya! I'm not going to eat this poisonous herb, are I going to end up dying if I do that?! " I screamed terribly terrified as I dodged all my aunt's attempts to stick a vegetable in my mouth.

Left! Right! Right! Left! Right! Turn around! Turn around! Force! No stop! .

I'm at the table right now, stuck in a chair, forced to sit and be tortured. Yes, I know it seems quite childish and ridiculous to get away from eating a vegetable, but I am a boy of only four years and four months. So technically I'm still a child, even though I have the mind of a 28-year-old man, so do not judge me.

" Alain! This is a vegetable! Not an atomic bomb! Eat."she shouted, looking sternly at me. If I had it in a different situation this is in the fork it was something else I would eat at will but not. I'm out!. I leaned down on the table and ran all the way to the end of the table and ran even faster to the door of the house. I opened the door quickly and hurried off across the garden and running into the forest. Yes, a forest, just behind the house.

I run through the garden with flowers and plants and reached the forest, I continued to run for two minutes, reached the small stream and jumped through the thick stones to cross. Even though poseidon is both the god of the sea and also my uncle, who most likely hates me, I am crazy and brave enough to make any challenge, however dangerous, despite the possible threat of death. I've died once so I'm not afraid to die again.

I stopped to breathe for a while. My aunt must be screaming to tell me how infantile and immature I am, and that's the truth, even when I was in my 25's body I was a little immature and very nerdy, to tell you the truth.

My aunt is not going to look for me because she knows that I know the way home and I know the forest much more than the animals that live in it. I took a deep breath before sitting on my back against a huge stone next to me. I laughed, that was really fun. I used my powers and manipulated a shadow to turn it into a form of a small horse running around me, I learned some tricks with time, using the shadows was one of them. I like horses, actually I like all kinds of animals.

I am a strange and different son of hades.

But since when is being different or strange is it bad? You know what? , Being different is what makes us special, what makes us who we are, never, ever, we must act or do what others want, but what we want.

I saw a small white flower on the floor and I took it with one hand, with only a little effort I saw her change color. From a strong white color to a dark one. I smiled and looked at the sky still with the flower in my hand, I put it in my small jacket. I'm going from there to Aunt Arya when I get back. Or maybe stay to myself, who knows.

After about 15-16 minutes it started to rain. I really did not care about it, I really like the rain. I wore the hood of my little jacket to cover myself a little.

Tack! Tack! Tack! ...

I heard, waiting steps? , There are not many people who would walk around here in the forest. I looked in the direction behind me and saw a girl with short black hair running in the rain, she did not see me because her face was turned to the bottom as she ran to the right as the rain and the winds continued to act. To see your face in the rain. She ran without looking where she was going, or she was scared or running from something or someone. She tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

Uhh! That hurt even in me.

And when I thought she was about to get up, she did something quite different from that. She lifted her up so that she was sitting in the mud as it rained and held her legs against her chest and remained with her head lowered. Tremendous.

What ?

She was wearing a blue blouse with a white shirt underneath and a small pair of jeans that went to her knees, along with two purple sandals on our feet.

She was shaking as the rain fell on her, it took 30 seconds for me to realize she was crying.

I did not know what to do, I did not have situations where I have to comfort someone before, so I did what I thought I should do.

I stepped out from behind the rock and walked over to her. When I got close to her I instinctively crouched beside her in the mud, she did not notice my presence, I took courage and said.

" Hey? " At the sound of my voice she suddenly jumped away from me a few inches. I could finally see her face now, she had blue eyes and white skin, her eyes were beautiful ... the only problem and tearful appearance about them, she had a beautiful one too aproposito. I smiled gently over my hood and said.

"I'm sorry to scare you like that, I just ... I wanted to ask if you're okay?" it's a stupid question since I already know the answer but what else was I going to do? She stuffed her tearful eyes and looked at me coldly.

"It's none of your business." she said rudely. Okay I admit that was not the answer I expected. It's difficult, right? , I know how to handle it, I hope.

"No, it's not, that's for sure," I replied, and went on quickly before she said anything else, "but I was worried, and I wanted to check on you,"

" because ? I do not know you and you do not know me either "

" because ? Well, I do not know, I just thought you needed someone to talk to or something. "I replied, tugging my neck a little behind.

"I do not need pity on anyone." he said coldly, turning and beginning to walk away from me. But I'm not giving up so easy. I also started to walk along with her on the side.

"Get out. " she said as she stopped walking and turned to look at us eyes. A tip for dealing with difficult people, be gentle. They may appear as someone who has no feelings and who does not care about anything, but inside these people are as fragile as ourselves. I smiled and took off my jacket and threw it around her.

She looked surprised and confused, but I simply replied.

"Use it, it will catch cold if you continue like this," I said quietly, she looked at me with a strange look.

" I ? But and you ? " I shrugged simply. " because ? " She asked.

"I really do not mind if I get a cold, no problem." I replied, and adjusted the hood so that it lay over her head as a precaution. Just a careful person most of the time.

"You're strange ... but thank you ..." she said sheepishly and covered her eyes a little. She's right, I'm kind of weird. Considering that I barely know her and I am helping her without worrying about who she is, not to mention that I can really get a cold from this rain. But I really do not consider myself very strange, it's more for kindness.

" nothing, but what are you doing in the forest? If I may ask. "I said, she was silent and began to walk again in the rain. I hit myself mentally for asking and ran to go there, after all when people are upset they rarely like to talk about it. I started to walk quietly beside him.

"Sorry, you do not have to talk if you do not want to." I said.

"It's okay." she replied simply. I decided to change the topic so that we would not be in deadly silence.

" My name is Alain gerra, which one is yours? " I asked looking at his face as we walked.

" it's thalia, thalia grace. "

Fate must be kidding me.

 **NOTE**

Hello my dear compatriots, thank you for the favorites and follow. I am very happy ! . If you are new here at fanfic please favorite, comment follow, if you liked of course. To give a force there. So what do you think about the chapter?


	3. chapter 3

**NOTE / I do not have percy jackson and the Olympians, everyone and everything related to this belongs to Rick Riordan. I only have my ocs.**

Thalia grace ... Thalia ... grace ..

She is , like I did not realize? Blue eyes, messy black hair, rude comments, typical nervous style.

A daughter of zeus by birth, cool. Walking in the forest with a child almost totally unknown may be strange, considering that she and I just exchange a few words and do not know much about ourselves, so we are not real friends, just known, But luckily I know how to make the strangeness and disturbing silence go away easily. Time to form a new friendship. The rain had stopped and the sun was already shining softly through the forest trees. For my luck, on the contrary I could catch a cold, or rather, I will end up catching a cold, since I was very wet and cold. Thalia still had the jacket I was wearing but I did really care if she was okay, so that's okay.

"So ... um ... what's your favorite color?" I asked. did I do well? I hope so, I do not know if I'm so good at these things. I've always been a bum in high school.

She looked at me a little confused, but realizing that I wanted to distance the deadly silence, she soon replied, so we would not just be walking in silence. It's uncomfortable believe me.

"Blue." she said, it was somewhat obvious, as she is the daughter of Zeus, the god of the heavens, and blah, blah. But I did not care, I like meeting people sometimes. I spoke with genuine interest and curiosity.

" same ? Because ? " I asked.

"Blue has always been my favorite color, since I was born, I always found the blue beautiful." answered thalia. She was not too hard to pull into, despite being a bit rude, but she's only 4 years old yet, so that's good. I only imagine when she grows older, nerve-wracking style. It would be complicated to talk or even get close to her, after all, she is Thalia grace the daughter of Zeus.

" cool ."

" and you? " she asked.

"Green and black . " answered, I like the Green because of the Forest, nature, ever is calm and silent. is relaxing for me, I don't know why. ... already black it is obvious that I like it, to have born son of Hades i've been clung to it, it is natural to me .

as shadows and darkness are natural, something that joined me at the time opened my eyes that room hospital.

" colors cool. " said simply and continue walking.

" thank you , we can be friend right? " it was a question child I did, but it was to be child. the end I still have 4 so I must Act as such and I also wanted to know there better. Thalia has always been my character preferred in pjo anyway. she smiled gently and nodded. I smiled Alegre. it is not every day I see a daughter of Zeus smile.

" cool! so ... " vish now has a White on me, what else I say? Fortunately Thalia we saved more moments uncomfortable.

"I see you Later ? " she asked, I think I am not the only one who wants to be friend. I nodded happy

"yeah! "

" and here take, his jacket. " continued her taking the jacket and passing for me, I got and held with my arm.

" thank you. "

"don't have issue. " I said gently.

" okay, so I have to go eh ... bye. " it came out quickly without looking back. well at least us if spoke a bit, right.

wait .. I, I almost forgot ... she was crying when found. why will be? ...

xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the House of gerra.

" that boy ...where are you? okay taking to back. " spoke a aunt Arya worried, she was currently looking at window to front which leads to Forest, while holding a mug with coffee in hand. waiting until the lowest sign of his nephew in the Forest. 'adventurer, as well as his mother' she thought, his lips are pulled for a small smile.

" it is, as well as his mother. " spoke it aloud.

" truth be told isn't it. " Arya jumped as the voice that appeared behind him, dropping mug on the floor, if breaking. recovering the scare she turned to face the person behind her with a face severe.

"you should not be here. " said Arya.

" I ... I know just ... wanted to see how He is. " responded to voice quietly.

" should have thought it before having lied, and also to have broken the pact we did with the other gods, I turned mortal only so could guard of monsters and gods. you realize how dangerous is you are here? go, before monsters appear. " spoke Arya window with the curtain and turning to the person your front again.

" I know, so I ask for help of a friend of mine to hide my smell, at least for a while, Hey! wasn't I who broke the Covenant and you know that! " responded unknown.

" huh, you never changes. but anyway what is done, is done." said Arya now smiling.

" it's I know ... but then how he is? " asked the person unknown.

" it is well ,you should see, it is so witty and bold, looks like a lot with you in personality. on the other hand reminds me a lot of, you know who right. " a person unknown smiled and laughed.

" imagine that Yes, at least it does not pulled the bad side of the family. I will be an eye him if he need me, but don't worry I will not go puts you and he in danger." answered.

" it is, so how will things there? " asked Arya a little more would now.

"well, I guess. others don't know about it, and it's better to continue thus, the contrary they can find that he is a threat and iram hunting it. it is safe as long as it is not expose of all, Luckily I can make a deal with it so that it do with that the other powers it is not Express for now. " answered the unknown.

" good, I was worried that he the wake up before complete the right age, that was all? " asked Arya looking for the person your front that nodded before disappear in an explosion dust Magic White. Arya coughed a bit.

"typical. " she said, turned and reopened the curtain of the window. and if down to pick up the pieces mug on the floor.

 **NOTE Hey guys, one more chapter for you, I did not have much to do in this chapter. Alain did not talk much with thalia, after all they are still strangers to each other but they will get used to the time, while the unknown person, is not hades, if you noticed, I do not know you but I'm excited for the next chapter . Favorite, comment, follow. bye**.


	4. chapter 4

**NOTE / I do not have percy jackson and the Olympians, everyone and everything related to this belongs to Rick Riordan. I only have my ocs.**

I walk calmly in the forest, looking forward as I walk, it was morning, about 7 o'clock in the morning. I imagine that soon my aunt will come to get me. What a mess. I am 7 years old now and soon I will have to go back to school, I started to study at the age of 6 and luckily I was able to understand the words and phrases a little better. I never saw thalia grace again after that day, two years ago. Luckily I knew she was spending time here in the neighborhood before moving to New York with her mother. I still do not know the reason she was crying before but I imagine it was something related because her mother was an alcoholic. I pity her a little, having a drinking mom must be hard to deal with.

" Alain! Come soon! " I heard in the distance my aunt screaming at me. I sighed sadly and ran back through the forest to my house. I arrived at the front door and found my aunt who was holding my backpack in my hands. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Here's your backpack," she said, handing me the bag calmly, and I took it and placed it on my back. " Remember, nothing to get in trouble understood, I do not want to hear complaints from the principal okay. " I agreed and followed her to the front door. She opened and closed and we followed to the car in front where she opened the door and I went in, she turned around and got into the driver's seat. She looked me in the rearview mirror before I spoke.

" Alain, " listening to her call my name I looked into her eyes in the rearview mirror. " I know you did not do it wrong, but you must understand why I'm reading it by punishing you, you can not do something like that again. " I looked away so that she did not see my face of anger and indignation. A few days. Let's say I broke the teeth of two bullies who tried to intimidate me. Surprise…

"They knocked my things down and embarrassed me in front of everyone at school, I did nothing for them, they deserved it," I replied in a cold voice. Aunt Arya sighed sadly." and you still defended them later. "I said.

"I did not defend you, but I did not defend you for what you did, you were violent and you hurt them badly," she replied, I snorted annoyed. She continued " you could have told some adult about it, did not have to use brute force, I did not raise you to hurt people like that, you could have said that you would tell their parents if they would continue, they would stop. They're just kids and you're one too." I could not stand it and I said it.

" they are arrogant bastards! If I let them go on with it, my face and my clothes would not be the only ones and the last would not be stained and shamed in public! I made them stop! " I shouted angrily. I seem to be super furious? Yes, I feel regretted? no way . The boys that I hurt deserved, they were 9 years old and they did bullyng with many other smaller kids including me. So yes I do not care about them.

"Look at the young man's mouth," Aya Arya chided. Those idiot bullies deserved it " I know they're ignorant kids but you exaggerated okay, and it does not improve the fact that you're acting like that. "

" I ?! They tormented me for almost a whole year! I'm way better than them! "I shouted, defending my point of view.

My aunt looked at me with a warning look, and I shut up.

" how will you prove to be better than them acting like them? Act like you, do not use brute force, but the mental strength. " said, wait like that?

" what ? As ? " I was confused.

" use words instead of fists. " now I understand but I find it useless to do this. I already tried but it did not work, So I used the force. But I will consider this one more time.

"Okay, I'll try, Aunt Arya." I said quietly. She nodded and smiled. Aunt Arya said.

" good because I was already thinking of changing you from school," I laughed a little at that " now let's, " said and started the car " if we are not late. "

Sometimes I wonder how long it has been until someone decides to take me to the camp, I imagine my own aunt will do it when the time is right. I hope that when I face a monster I will not crash at the time of the attack, although I've already seen them a couple of times, luckily I was far enough away that they did not feel good, But that does not reassure me much.

I had my head down on the bench as I listened intently to Professor Olga explaining the subject. With my arms on my head and my face on the table. I heard the door being opened and the teacher talking to whoever came in.

" ah the principal said he would come, class please attention, I would like to introduce our new student. " I raised my head to the table and looked forward to the teacher, next to her was a middle girl, brown hair And blue eyes with a pretty face, a word to describe there is, beautiful, I admit. But why do I think she's kind of familiar? ... I do not know, as if I already knew her.

"Hello, my name is silena beuregard. " she said with a shy smile on her face.

Ohh must be why.

 **NOTE / There is the chapter, with the entrance of another character, I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. If you can leave a favorite, follow or comment to help. I'm sorry for the small chapter but I'm hoping that the next one will make it bigger.**


	5. chapter 5

**NOTE / I do not have percy jackson and the Olympians, everyone and everything related to this belongs to Rick Riordan. I only have my ocs.**

Silena beuaregard, daughter of Aphrodite. You can see why I think she's familiar. I rubbed my eyes and concentrated on my notebook.

"You can sit down dear, feel at home. " said the teacher, I looked forward into the living room and saw Silena walk among the stalls, most of them (all actually) the boys were staring at her and some with mouths open. After all she is quite beautiful, she would expect nothing less from a daughter of aphrodite. I saw her walk towards me in In the background , wait what? .

" Excuse me, is this chair occupied? " she asked smiling timidly to my left pointing to the chair and table next to me, now that I realized that only had this table unoccupied in the room.

"No." I said simply and turned my gaze to my notebook, she took the seat next to me shortly after I had spoken. I could feel her looking at me before I spoke.

" thank you, " I did not say anything just nodded " then ahm ... my name is silena beauregard ... but you already know this, so what is your name? " She asked, does she not know I'm not in the mood for conversation? I already have things in my mind at the moment, you want to know, forget it.

"Alain Gerra. " I replied simply, I could see a glimpse of a smile on her face beside me.

" Nice to meet you Alain ... Did you draw it? " she said after a pause referring to the drawing of the forest that was covered in half in my notebook. It was beautiful in itself I admit that I'm good at it, I nodded.

" It's beautiful ... Can I see it? " She asked, I pushed the notebook to her and she opened it and took the sheet to see the complete picture, in the drawing she saw tall trees and a stream with grass around the ground, all well designed and aligned. I think I inherited this ability from my mother, yes it was possibly from her.

"You're very good. " she said, looking at me before looking back at the notebook. I nodded.

"Thank you. " I said before looking out the right-hand window.

Soon the recess time came and everyone grabbed their snacks and went to the cafeteria, including me. Silena soon followed but was stopped by a bunch of girls on the way who asked if she wanted to sit with them, I imagine they want to befriend her. I sat down at an empty table and put my snacks on top of it, sitting alone is not very good, but I'm the weirdo at school, normal. I saw Silena and those girls enter the dining room, silena face saw me, she looked at me confused before the girl next to her poking and pulling to sit at a table in the front, she nodded but appeared pensive as she sat at the table . I turned my eyes away and concentrated on my lunch at my table. After two or more minutes I felt a thud next to me, I looked to the side and I met face to face with Silena, she smiled at me.

" What are you doing ? " I asked confused.

"Sitting with you." she said.

"I know, I'm wondering why you're sitting here, your new friends do not seem to like you sitting here with me." I said, nodding at the girls at the other table who were sending disapproving glances in our direction. Silena sighed.

"They're not so nice when I figured it out, and you were sitting alone, I thought about keeping you company, if you do not mind." I stared at her confused.

" I do not care, but you're going to ruin your social life sitting with the weird schoolboy, in case you do not know this is me ." I said, it's true, it happens that I kind of ended up talking to a ghost someday Of these, and people can not see ghost, some students saw me talking to him, hence the weird nickname. She smiled .

" I do not care what others will think, who decides who I make friends with is me, not them." she said looking at me with determination, ah okay.

"Okay, but do not say I did not warn you." I replied and went back to my lunch, and she returned to hers.

The signal after a few minutes rang signaling the end of classes, it was only the second day of the beginning of class and we released earlier. I packed up my things and lifted myself past Silena who was arranging her things on the table next to mine.

I did not bother to wait, it's not like we're friends anyway. I continued to walk down the hallway of the school until I was thrown into the closet with force, urgh ... this is going to give me a big back pain later. I sighed in frustration and looked at my attacker. Mac Wilson the 4 year old bully, is 9 years old and is very tall, friend of the idiots that I broke my teeth just yesterday. He looked at me mockingly before throwing a strong punch into my jaw, I winced when the punch hit me, I was pressed against the closet by an arm around my neck.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away after what you did to my friends? If it touches weird, I'm not afraid of you. "he said to my face, grinning wickedly. I could fix it if I could breathe at least, which is complicated at the moment. All around us were a crowd of students watching us, waiting for the fight to happen. Where are the teachers and principals when we need them?

" hey let him go. " I heard a voice in the crowd stand out, me and mac looked in the direction and we saw silena emerging among the students, she looked at me before looking at mac seriously.

" and who are you ? " Silena grinned, and Silena smiled before she spoke.

"Someone who if you were going to listen, I do not know what your problem is with him, but I know you're going to get into serious trouble with the principal if you do not let him go, now. " she said firmly, pointing to the end of the corridor there. In the background was the director looking at a clipboard noting something without realizing the situation where we were 3 meters ahead. Mac gritted his teeth at this and released me with a final jerk, I breathed in loud sighs after he let me go, the students around us sighed in annoyance and headed off into their own ways, Mac walked out of school shortly after. I let myself slip against the closet behind me, it seems my aunt arya was right, words rather than fists really works. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

" Are you alright ? " Silena asked, kneeling beside me on the floor, she looked at me with a gentle look as she held her books against her. I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." I said gratefully, that was close.

" need help ? " She asked, I denied it and lifted it, walked to the exit without looking back, too much emotion for one day.

" Wait! " I heard the call behind me but continued to walk towards the exit, I heard footsteps coming to my side while walking but did not stop.

"Are you going to wait for your mother to come and get you?" She asked, walking beside me.

"My aunt, actually. " I said.

" cool, I'll wait for my father to come get me too, we can wait together then. " she said, I shrugged and she and I headed out of school, we got outside and I went to a nearby tree and sat down Beneath her, Silena followed me and sat beside me on the tree. All the students left school and went home, some with their parents and others stayed in school waiting, one or two outside. My aunt Arya will be here soon. I heard Silena speak.

"So, you said your aunt is coming to pick you up?" I nodded " are your parents working or something? " He asked .

" No, my father abandoned me and my mother died when I was born. " I said the bitterest truth, I do not really care to share the information.

"Oh ... I'm sorry I should not have asked." she said sadly at my side, I could feel her eyes on me. I nodded.

"Alright, it's been a long time anyway. "

"My mother abandoned me when I was born too, my father has been the one who has taken care of me since then, and she could give us an explanation before we leave. " she said. She looked sadly at this statement, gods and their stupid rules.

"It seems we have something in common then, we both have stupid country people Who do not know what they lose when they abandon us . " I said looking up at her, trying to lift the astral. She looked into my eyes before nodding.

" it, it seems so. " she agreed, I heard the car engine noise coming. I turned to the side and saw a car stop in front of the school down in the parking lot, I heard the car honk and a man of about 30 years and little get his head out.

" Silena! Come on, daughter! " he screamed . Ah, and this and her father, Silena sighed and picked her up holding her books.

"It's my father, I have to go," she said to me, I nodded. "See you ... maybe tomorrow?" she asked looking at me, why does this question sound more like a request to me? I nodded.

"Of course, see you tomorrow." I said, still sitting in the tree. She smiled .

"So, until tomorrow, Alain." she waved and ran to her father, saw her get in the car and wave at me when her car left.

What a day .

 **NOTE** / Hello everyone, here is another chapter for you, a long chapter again that gave me the job to do to tell you the truth, I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE/** I do not have percy jackson and the Olympians, everyone and everything related to this belongs to Rick Riordan. I only have my ocs. **chapter 7** " not "

" but- "

" no."

" please ."

" no way. "

"Come on, I know you will make more friends fast if you at least talk to people."

"I'm talking to you now, I'm not." I said to Silena. At the moment we are in a discussion about being social, she thinks I should make more friendships, which is useless in my opinion, do not get me wrong, I know I should at least be nicer but it is not so easy to be nice when Everyone in your school thinks you're crazy, I was intimidated almost every day of my school days by the group of 4 and 5 year old bullies. Not to mention that everyone lives calling me weird, but I usually do not care about others' opinions about me, but Silena thinks otherwise and wants me to be more friendly. And even is (trying) to make me sit down with a group that she met a short time before I make more friends. It turns out I'm not into it, I wonder if being antisocial is something inherited from hades? Um, who knows ... It's possible, I guess. It's only been 5 days since I've met Silena, and she has not walked away for a minute from me, kind of literally. She is talking to me and around me, I do not know why, maybe she feels sorry for me for not having friends, a student even mocked me and said this, that I was just a charity case and that Silena would walk away from me soon after discovering that it would be useless to speak to me, And I just do not want to be a sorry case, so I want to get away from it, I do not need it and I do not want to pity anyone.

"Yes, but I, it's me, I'm the one who's talking to you, I always talk to you, I talk about myself, about school, family or anything I think is interesting but you do not, you just walk away and isolate me , You can at least tell me something about yourself. "she said, with a frustrated expression in front of me. I sighed and started to take a few steps to the entrance of the school, we were in this discussion about 5 minutes and the signal to enter already touched 5 minutes ago. Everyone had come in but we stood outside on the patio talking, arguing in truth.

"The signal has already hit, we better get in or we'll lose class. " I said, trying to get the subject off and away, which did not work out because Silena crossed my front and looked me steadily with a look that I knew how to read 'I'm still Not finished 'was the phrase.

"See, that's what I'm talking about, you're pulling away, trying to make me forget the subject and moving away from me," she said with a hint of irritation, I rolled my eyes and concentrated on the next tree. " Look at me, I want you to look at me right now. "she continued, why does this seem so familiar to me? As I recalled, my aunt used almost the same phrase last week, I simply changed a lot later in those years, a son of birth hades for sure.

"Anyway you already have your other friends to talk to, you do not need me. " I said looking at her eyes, she took an even more annoyed expression, her gaze locked on him. Intensified, and her eyebrows flexed in an expression of pure anger and for a moment I thought she was going to kill me with that look. Maybe I should get out of here? She's starting to scare me, seriously, this is scary. She took a threatening step forward. Yeah, sure I should leave, unfortunately I could not run for my survival because she started talking.

"That's where you're my friend, you idiot! "I cringed at the anger she'd uttered.

" stating that I'm your friend , whether you like it or not, I'm not going to walk away from you Why are you acting like a jerk, understood well? "I looked at my sneakers, honestly I have to admit I was acting kind of an idiot, ok ok, super stupid. But I'm still an idiot son of hades.

"First, I'm not antisocial, I'm anti idiots, Second, we're going to be late.Third, I do not give a damn what they think of me, so do not bother trying to make me be nicer to those idiots, Because I will not be friends with children at this school, now if you'll excuse me ." I know what I'm saying at the moment is very rude and insensitive, but after spending 2 years in this school being avoided and considered a madman I learned that it is better to be feared and avoided than to be weak and hurt. I did not look up to see her, I just started to walk around the side and walked to the school sidewalk, what more could I expect.

pak!

A hand from nowhere slapped me on the back of my head.

"Oh!" That hurt! I turned to see a silena irritated and ... furious, ok very furious.

"You deserved it.And now lord anti idiots, you will go with me and you will somehow make friends even though I have to drag you to it." she said.

"What-" I did not have time to talk, she pulled me by the ear, literally, basically she's kind of dragging me even, by the ear! Can you believe ?!

" calm! calm!" I said between a grimace of pain as I continued being dragged. Who would say that a daughter of aphrodite would have such a strong grip, and I thought only aunt arya was bossy.

Mental reminder: Never, ever, irritate or argue with a daughter of aphrodite, ever.

POV ARYA

9:35 in the morning. I hope Alain is behaving well in school, he's always so ... how can I say, himself. It will make me not have to go to school again, this kid likes to get in trouble. I looked at the garden in front of me and sighed. The flowers were dying much more often this week, I have to figure it out fast, I need more time. Alain has to remain hidden from the world of the gods, at least long enough for him to lead a normal life or for me to have the courage to tell. I sighed again, since when was my life so complicated? . The time is coming, I can feel it. I got up from the seat I was sitting in and walked into the house, closed the door behind me and went to the phone, I stopped in front of him, took a deep breath and picked it up, dialed the number and called. I was calling.

"Hello, who is it?" He asked across the line.

"Chiron? Hi, I'm Arya, I need help for one thing." I said.

"Arya? Arya, how long! It's good to hear your voice! How can I help you?"

"My nephew, the flowers are dying again, I need a satire to come and find it next week. I do not know how long the smell of it will be hidden from the monsters, I can not risk it."

"What is his name and where is he living?" Asked Chiron on the other side of the line.

"Los Angeles, his name is Alain Gerra." I replied.

"Wait, is your nephew Alain Gerra?"

" Yes, why ? "

"Arya, I think we have a problem" this should not be good.

" what ? "

"I already sent a satiro to take it, in fact your nephew is not the only one that I ask to bring, and well I think you'd better run, because Hades himself asked me to look for Alain urgently, the effect of the flowers is very weak and ... the monsters will be coming after him now. "not to ...

 **NOTE/ Please comment, favorite ,follow**


	7. chapter 7

**NOTE / I** do not have percy jackson and the Olympians, everyone and everything related to this belongs to Rick Riordan. I only have my ocs.

"Katy Matthew?" I shook my head.

"Very annoying." I said. Silena jumped a page and looked at the name at the top of the list. We were in the corridor at school and some students were walking in the hallways while we were leaning against the cabinets.

"Williams Blake?" I denied again. He jumped another.

"Donna Scott?" I denied again. Silena closed the notebook with a thud and looked at me indignantly.

"Is it serious? This is the thirty-first name on the list you declined, do you at least have someone in your mind that you can be sociable? Or that you do not run with just that sympathy of yours?" she said looking at me with a look angry, in my opinion is cute, the look she is giving me now makes me want to laugh, the angry and impatient type is both cute, But I'm not crazy about telling her that. Maybe I'd be out of teeth by the end of the day if I said that.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?" I said with a serious, dismayed look on my face, she hit me on the arm and I laughed.

"Stop kidding, that's serious, Alain." she said with a serious tone in her voice. I stopped laughing and smiled.

"I know, it's just ... well, I think this list is useless, everybody looks at school at school I thought I was crazy before, and now I went from weirdo to school bully just a few weeks ago because I taught him a lesson in some idiots, do you really think someone would come near me knowing that? "I said.

"I'm here, have you forgotten? Do I seem to be afraid by any chance?" Silena answered, I smiled.

"No, but ... You ... it's you." I said, she looked at me with an expression of anger and confusion at the same time.

"Is that what it means exactly?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. " I said and she seemed to calm down after my reply.

" good. "

"hey silena. " me and Silena turned to the side to see a boy of medium height near us. I looked at him suspiciously, Silena smiled. The boy ignored me and concentrated on Silena, the boy himself seemed to be eight or seven years old.

"Hey, how can I help Brian?" Silena asked gently to the boy. He smiled before he spoke.

"My mother and I are going to a movie later today, and I wanted to know if you want to go with us?" What? What ? For a child, he is very smart, not even through puberty and is already inviting a girl to a meeting, if he thinks he is going to get well, he is well deceived. Not at all, not with her. before silena answer I said.

"no." he looked at me now realizing I was there, his eyes widened when he realized that it was me next door, it's not his fault, after all who would not be delighted with Silena, she is beautiful on the outside and inside, she is kind and nice , and incredibly beautiful ... wait I thought so? Same ?

Silena looked at me confused and I broke my lines of thought.

"She already has appointments, she does not have time for that today." I replied looking at the boy. I felt Silena's eyes on me but I did not bother to look back. The boy looked down before lifting her again.

"Okay, can we score for another day then?" he's joking right? There's no way she's going to go to the movies with him and his mother. No way.

"What part of her does she have commitments you do not understand?" I was serious looking at him mortally, the boy swallowed and took a step back.

"but ..." I did not let him finish, I simply took two steps forward and stood face to face with him, the boy trembled and I pointed the finger to his chest.

"No way, she's not going anywhere with you, I fell off." I said firmly, the boy nodded quickly and ran off. Did I exaggerate? ... no, he'll be fine, maybe next week. I calmed down and turned to silena, she was with her arms folded and smiling. Why is she smiling? Should not she fight me over for doing it? .

"What?" I said confused, she seemed to wake up

Then he hurried to answer.

"nothing, nothing at all," she just repeated what I said a few minutes ago? "Come on, let's not be late." she said, passing me by and pulling me by the hand, wait what? Is she holding it in my hand? I felt my face warm and my heart racing as she led me into the classroom. I felt everyone's eyes on me and Silena as we passed by the students, if I was not red before, now for sure I'm looking like a totally red tomato. she did not seem to care.

We walked into the room and she led me to a table inside the room, she knew I did not like to stay in the front.

As we passed we could feel the eyes of everyone in the room in us, including the teacher. Everyone had expressions of confusion and jealousy on their faces. I tried to think of something other than the feeling of the warm touch in my hand, but it was not a little easy to do that. We sat down at an empty table, she dropped my hand for us to sit down and I let out the sigh I did not even notice I was holding, I looked down at my notebook that I took from the backpack, trying to disguise my blush, I could see silena smiling from the my side . She knows I do not like being touched, but she also knows I could not get angry with her. Our look is even unique, I am a child of hades after all. The teacher tapped the palm of her hand to draw students' attention to her, is that serious? Were they all still staring? What a mess.

the door opened to reveal the director who entered the room and said something in the teacher's ear. The teacher nodded and picked it up.

"I want to introduce our newest student." I looked at her confused, she pointed to the door and a boy came in, on crutches. It will be…

"everyone know our new student, Grover underworld. "

what the hell is this?!

 **NOTE/ Please comment, favorite, follow**.


	8. chapter 8

**NOTA/** PJTO And anything related to this does not belong to me, I only have my ocs.

Grover underwolrd? What, they'll have us fetch so early. that means we're in trouble pretty fast. I hope I can survive the monsters. Grover started walking in the room coming straight at us, He stopped beside Silena.

"Hi, can I sit here?" he asked, he definitely knows who we are, otherwise he would not have asked to sit down with us. Silena nodded and Grover carefully sat down and gripped his crutches before putting it to his side of the chair.

"So..huhm, what's your name?" he asked, seriously? Okay, I know you have to keep the disguise until the right time. I rolled my eyes, Silena pushed me and I bent down in pain, she smiled.

"My name is silena beuregard, it's nice to meet you grover." she said with a smile, after two seconds without me talking, she turned and looked at me with a threatening look, I swallowed.

"Alain Gerra. " I said after a while, Grover smiled. Silena dropped her threatening gaze and smiled along with grover.

"Nice to meet you too." Grover said.

"So, grover, where did you live before you came here?" Silena asked with genuine interest, I dropped my head on the table and heard the conversation.

" I lived in California."

"It must be amazing to live there, I suppose." answered Silena.

"no doubt about that. " said Grover, the two continued to talk for a while, from time to time when they asked me questions or opinions about something, I answered without interest, we did some exercises on the board and we talked to each other until it was cool , this lasted until the time to leave. I yawned as I read my notebooks in my backpack. Silena nudged me. I turned around.

"Let's go?" I nodded and the three of us went out to grab our lunch. Soon we grabbed our lunch and sat down at an empty table, realized as we ate that grover was constantly looking around nervously, I looked at him with a suspicious look, he did not pay attention to me and continued to look around as he ate. What is he looking for? Monsters? It's possible . I felt a prick in my head and saw a little ball of paper on the floor, I turned my eyes behind me and saw Mac sitting with two students as they smiled and laughed. I growled and squeezed my hand tightly, almost purple from the strength I was making. These idiots, I felt another ball that had been thrown at me again and made me even more angry. Silena realized this and then picked it up.

"Hey!" It was grover who screamed, all eyes around us looked at what was happening "Stop it, leave it alone." said grover already standing. Mac and his companions laughed, Mac replied.

"Huh? Sit down there if you do not want to get caught, you stupid cripple." that's enough. I stood up abruptly causing the table to tremble, all eyes now on me, I turned with a look of pure anger on my face. And I walked over to the mac table.

"Repeat that, and I'll personally guarantee that you spend weeks in a hospital." I threatened, they laughed. Mac picked her up and stood in front of me with a cynical smile.

"Stupid cripple." I got tired of it. in a second my fist connected with his smile, I could hear a strong cracker before he was sent flying to the ground. Around me I heard screams and many 'oh! '. Mac held his hand in his mouth as he bent sobbing on the floor, saw blood come out between his fingers in his mouth, sure enough, he broke several teeth. I went up to him and punched him in the face with such rage that it was difficult to control, every punch, more blood was flying, I could feel the drops on my face, my hand was stained with pure blood. I smiled wickedly.

'that ... make him pay' ... what? ...

"I warned you, if next time you dare say something to me or my friends, you're dead." I said stopping to punch and lifted him off him. Everyone around me got away from me, I did not care, I got tired of idiots.

"Alain, did you go crazy? You hurt him badly!" I looked behind me and saw Silena looking at me with a disapproving look, I rolled my eyes.

"Is that it? He deserved it." I replied.

"It's not a tooth or two torn off, it's bleeding! You can not hurt a person like that! He needs to go to the hospital now!" she shouted, I laughed.

"Please, he'll be fine. And besides, he's an idiot. If he does not recover, no one will miss him." I said, smirking.

"What's got into you?" she yelled at me face-to-face, I did not pull away.

"Oh, it's simple, honey, I'm tired of idiots as they lowered me, I'm tired of everyone judging me and calling me an idiot, and I'm tired of you! I'm tired of you intruding on my life! I do not need you! I do not need you! " I screamed furiously. Her eyes glittered with tears and before I could do anything ...

I felt a strong slap on my face, and I fell backward if Grover had not pushed one of his crutches on my back. Come on, why do you always hit me? I turned to Silena. And she looked at me angrily, why? Did I simply defend my new friend? Why is she angry? She hurried out among the students behind us. I looked perplexed.

"Go after her." I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was grover. I looked where Silena had gone. I felt my anger diminish and my regret grow in my chest.

'no, you do not need her alain, you do not need anyone. You know he deserved it, he does not deserve to live, why does not he finish the job? No matter what they think, you're stronger than all of them, do not need her, or grover, or Aunt Arya, you have me 'I shook my head confused and angry at the same time, that ... it was Kronos, Is it already on my mind? Bastard! Get out of my mind! . I screamed with such anger and strength in my mind, with little time I could feel a fading presence of my mind and a sense of tranquility appear. I ran to the direction where Silena had gone, through the hallway doors and ran looking around.

"Silena!" I shouted.

"Silena, where are you!" I continued to walk between the rooms, looking everywhere. I screamed and yelled calling her name but no answer. I felt anger, not with her, not with Kronos or mac, but with myself, how could I let him manipulate me like that? How could I have been such an idiot? .

"Asshole, idiot, I'm such a shit." I said to myself, I sighed in frustration and went through the school doors into the courtyard. to my surprise as soon as I lifted my eyes I saw her. In that same tree we talked to on the day we met, she had her arms holding her knees against her chest and her face buried in her knees. I saw his shoulders shake and I could feel my regret and hurt growing again. she was crying ... I did it, made her cry ... I could not stop beating myself mentally for it. I'm such an idiot.

I walked up to her in the tree and knelt facing her.

"Silena?" I whispered. She raised her eyes, stained with tears, I felt my heart tighten. She averted her eyes and lifted her and I knew she wanted to run as soon as she picked her up. I did not let her, I held her arm, not tight of course, I'm not that gross. She did not dare look into my eyes, she kept her head down.

"Please let me go." she whispered and I heard her voice very clearly breaking. Damn it.

"Silena please, please listen to me, just for a few minutes .." I pleaded, she this time looked at my eyes, and I saw something I would never expect to see in those eyes, pain.

"I heard you very well back there, you do not have to say it twice." I cringed at the tone she used in that phrase, a cold, dead tone. I let your arm free and said

"Listen, I know I said and did things I should not, and I regret that a lot, I do not know what got into me, I just wanted to get that smile out of that idiot's face, but instead, I hurt you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being so insensitive and selfish, I'm sorry for acting like a complete idiot, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me You were always there for me, always talking and being nice to me, and I spent a lot of time alone, only My aunt there for me, I never got to have real friends, and I can not believe you were still there , every day I wondered if you really were there, I acted like a complete idiot, I'm sorry, please excuse me . "I begged. She looked at me for a while, even thought she'd start fucking me right there but instead I had a surprise. she ran and hugged me. I stared wide-eyed, and maybe a little flushed, I was never hugged by anyone but my aunt arya.

"You idiot, of course I forgive you, you will not get rid of me so easy," she said with her head on my shoulder, I smiled and hugged back "but if you say something like that again, believe me, punch in the face will not be the only thing I'm going to do. "she threatened, I laughed a little. She released me and punched me in the shoulder, I moaned in pain caressing my shoulder in pain.

"Oh! Why did you do that?" I asked indignantly as I rubbed my shoulder.

"You deserved it. " she said, smiling. sometimes I wonder if she's really a daughter of aphrodite, sometimes she acts like she's a daughter of airs. My face is still burning from the lid. I heard the school door open and grover come out with his crutches and walk up to us.

"All right?" he asked us both. I looked at Silena. She smiled and nodded.

"Better than ever. " he replied, still looking at me. Grover sighed with relief and smiled.

"Thanks to the gods." do you expect what he said? Silena and I looked at him, silena confused, I suspect. Really ? He was probably still in training when he left the camp.

"I mean god, I got confused, I've been reading a lot of mythology books, you know?" he said, smiling nervously.

"I read too, My father usually gives me books about mythologies, I do not know why, whenever I ask he says 'if we want to know about the future we should look back' I never really understood what he meant with that. "replied Silena, grover laughed nervously and said 'cool'. What Silena's father said makes a bit of sense to me. Somehow .

"We'd better get in." I said. the two agreed and we were about to walk to school ... until we heard, a roar, strident and strong. Behind us, we stopped and turned fast, and what I saw frightened me.

A chimera. lion's body, and serpent's syrup, two heads, one a dragon and the other a lion. From His nostrils fire sneezed. I shivered.

I froze, and I do not think I was the only one. Grover caught Silena and held me on my shoulder.

she ran towards us, and we ran to school, grover seems to have forgotten the disfacer as he dropped his crutches and ran ahead of us. the problem was that when we got close to the school door, it opened and revealed another chimera, she roared. we stopped halfway as if we were a car brake. We screamed. And man I was terrified, a chimera behind us and another in front of us. The two of them running to us.

'Shadows, use the shadows' I heard a voice in my mind, at first I thought it was Kronos but this was different, it was cool and calm, and at the same time familiar and scary. Hades?

Without thinking I did, I do not know how, but I did, I thought in shadows and I held on to my two friends and I pulled them with me. It was cold, I felt like I was in Alaska, but it was a moment and then we fell to the ground, I do not know where. I was lying on the floor. I felt weak, could not speak or move, it was as if my whole life was taken from me in an instant, now I know how unique it feels. That's a lot of energy. My eyes were weak and I felt they began to close slowly but before I saw glimpses of three shadows above me.

"Alain! ..." I heard before falling into the darkness of my mind.

 **NOTE** / OHOH many emotions and things happening at once, alain finally used his powers of tele transport, silena and Alain had a discussion, kronos appeared (in a way) grover appeared, until hades appeared (in a way) face I passed the whole chapter ending this chapter. Worked but I completed. Soon, Alain will be at the camp half blood. Until the next staff.


	9. chapter 9

**NOTE** / Percy jackson and the Olympians do not belong to me okay I just have my ocs.

Oh ...

I slowly opened my eyes, discovered that I was no longer in the schoolyard, actually I am in a bed, lying down and exhausted. Dude I can barely move right, it was like I was paralyzed but I could feel all my limbs, weak, that's the word to define my state. I looked sideways and realized I had other beds, along with other people with bandages on body parts, with 1 or 2 people next to some three beds with children or teenagers, had some teenagers and children between 10 or 8 years old going by between the middle of the beds that were lined up. Ah ... but what a place ... .I saw swords and armor in some of the three conscious children who were seated near what I imagine are their friends or relatives sleeping in the beds. Oh I think I'm in the half blood camp, more precisely in the infirmary, considering people in beds with bandages and other walking or with swords or armor, no doubt half blood camp, I think. I had never seen the camp close up and I must say it was not what I was expecting. Maybe it's because I'm still 7 years old and thalia has not yet turned into a tree, that explains why everyone here is using guns, there is no magic barrier, yet. I got up calmly using my elbows, and leaned against the wood of the bed behind me, I used a lot of effort because I'm panting, our one who would say that teleportation is so much energy, now I understand why that single sentence, with great powers comes a great want to take a nap. Pure truth.

"Alain!" I heard someone call my name and turned my gaze to the right side and ended up being crushed by the arms, and I'm not kidding when I say crushed. I can not breathe right ... who? ... I could feel my head against my side, I glimpsed brown hair and I smelled the sweet smell that the person emitted. Silena, no doubt Silena, no one would dare to hug me besides my aunt. I have to admit that this Embrace was tighter than Aunty Arya, have you said that she has much strength for a daughter of Aphrodite? I can not compare the strength of sons of air because I have never faced one but I believe that they have more or less similar strength but with much more pressure.

"Silena ... I'm happy .. to see you but ... I'm out of breath ..." I said still suffocated, she laughed and let me go. I breathed a sigh of relief, our Embrace. Her blue eyes were totally staring at us, she smiled at me. One thing I noticed now that I looked at her and that she had dark circles under her eyes, seemed to be thinner, her face and her form was thinner. What happened to her? .

"Good thing you woke up ..." she said, her voice weak, as if it were broken. Ok no doubt now I'm worried.

"Silena ..." I started but she did not stop.

"I have so much to tell ..." she continued looking at me with weak eyes.

"Silena ..." would not let me continue.

"You will not believe us ..." I ignored her speech.

"Silena! Stop!" I shouted, she was silent at once, her smile and cheery face fell to a serene face, her eyes directed to her feet. I did not realize I had screamed so loud until I realized that everyone (the three kids) now had their eyes on us, crap, I looked at them with a deadly look and they turned their eyes away to their own subjects. I looked back at Silena, her head still low. I should not have screamed like that, it was rude of me, but I worry about her, that's exactly why I screamed in the first place. I sighed sadly and lifted my hand slowly (still weak) until my fingers wrapped around his hand, his eyes turned to me and I saw, tears, but I know it was not because I yelled at her, had another reason.

"Sit down with me." I asked, I pulled her slowly, she effortlessly sat down next to me on the bed. His eyes went back down into his hands now.

"Silena, look at me." I said, she did not obey me and kept her head down. I sighed in frustration.

"Please, look at me." I asked again, this time she heard me, her face lifted and she stared at mine, her eyes met mine. I could not help but notice the proximity. Our faces were inches from each other, which made me turn red, so I turned my face to the side to undo and move away. she was still looking at me.

"What happened to you?" I asked lower this time, I was still looking. She wiped the tears away and lowered her gaze a little.

"Nothing, I'm fine. " she replied. Oh no, she does not fool me.

"Do not lie to me, what's wrong? Why were you crying?" I said. She sighed and looked at me in frustration.

"I'm okay, it was nothing." I was not convinced.

"you thin, you has bags in her eyes, and you cries, it does not seem anything to me, tell me now what happened. " I replied, she shook her head.

I will not give up so easily.

"please tell me. " ok I admit that I'm basically begging, but it's Silena, I would not mind my pride if it were for her.

His frustrated gaze paused for a moment.

"I was worried ..." I could barely hear what she said.

"Worried? With what?" I asked, she waited a moment until she was about to respond when I heard helmets.

"Alain Gerra." I looked at the sound of the voice and saw nothing but chiron, with hooves and everything, a centaur altogether. Time to pretend.

"Yes? Who are you?" I asked, and he smiled.

"I'm Chiron, at the moment you're in the middle of the camp, I imagine you have several questions, boy, I see you're already awake." he said, I looked at him, and then I looked at Silena who rose from the bed and stood facing Chiron .

"He just woke up, sir, maybe it's best to let him rest a little longer. " she said, chiron nodded.

"Okay, I'll be in the big house if you wanna talk about what happened, Silena, you could take him afterwards, please, I'll have someone bring something for you to eat." said Chiron, walking out of the ward, look at Silena.

"Silena." I said, she turned her gaze to me.

"Will you tell me what happened? Especially what happened to you?" I asked. she sighed and sat down again with me, this time she laid her head on my shoulder and her arms locked around me, her hands held tightly to my shirt, her eyes closed and she leaned against the side of my neck. Now I'm red.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"I'll explain everything, but not now ..." she said, I nodded but the questions kept coming.

 **NOTE** / In this chapter Alain is 8 years old, I will explain why next. So how's the chapter? One to ten, how are you? From your opinion, it is important for me to know what you think of the chapter. Questions are also welcome.

In this chapter we see the arrival of Alain in the camp, I will explain several things that happened when Alain fainted, arya will possibly appear in the next, Silena's attitude is kind of obvious ... but I will not spoiler, I want to know what you think, what Is the reason Silena is this way? how did Alain appear like that in the half-blood camp? after all he had never seen the camp and it was not in him that he was thinking when he used the shadows.

If you liked, do not forget to favor and follow. Helps a lot .

Ps : please favorite and follow


	10. chapter 10

**NOTE / Hello people, first of all I wanted to say thank you to all of you for the favorites and followers, today's chapter will be a little smaller and will not have many things, but I promise you, the next will be bigger and will have a time jump of two years, so in the end alain will be 10 and thalia and the others will reach the camp ok. Sorry for the short chapter but I promise I'll make the next one bigger.**

Five days, five days I've been sleeping, five days shit, I know that traveling from shadows spend a lot of energy but I never thought I'd be erased for five days, it must have been because I was still young, I think maybe when I stay the older I have more endurance.

I do not know what happened, I have no idea what is happening, what happened when I deleted it? How did I get here? And why am I still alive? I stayed five days without eating or drinking water, so how did I survive? . So many questions and no answers. I ended up discovering that I was 8 years old two days ago, that is, it's only two years before thalia, annabeth, luke and grover arrive at the camp, two years until Zeus turns Thalia into a tree and creates the magic barrier. So the situation is this, now there are only demigod teenagers taking care of the protection of the camp at the moment, which is a problem.

Now I have two goals, first to talk to chiron and know what happened to me, to figure out why Silena act the way she is acting now, she disguises it but I can see that there is something different, she says she is well but I see that she has something wrong . Very wrong .

It was a day after I woke up, she brought me food, water and sometimes juice, I'm still very weak, I can hardly get up, I'm pale and very thin, I'm lucky to have her with me. She spends a lot of time here with me, taking care of me and talking to me about the camp, told me about the gods and blah blah knows the story that grover should explain to me, reading old books that chiron gave her, always being careful with me. She is very kind ... But just as she cares about me I worry about her too. Now she's trying, and failing ... to make me eat vegetables, which I will not do at all.

"Alain, come on it's just a vegetable." she tried again to make me eat, I denied and kept my mouth shut. She sighed frustrated with the vegetable on the fork, she was sitting next to me in a chair with an almost empty plate, still had the vegetable, uh that disgust. Do not get me wrong, I like salty, tomato and lettuce but no vegetables, no way, never.

"Oh no, I'm not going to eat that." she said, Silena grunted in frustration, and rolled her eyes and set the dish like the vegetable on a side table. She looked at me.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" she said. I smiled and nodded.

"I have no doubt of that, but I'm still your dumb friend." she smiled and punched me on the shoulder, I laughed

"But seriously, when can I get out of bed? And where will I stay?" I asked.

"when you're better, and chiron will decide where you're going to stay, he already knows you're the son of hades and well ..." Wait .. does she know? .

"What?" I'm confused. Although I used the shadows I did not think I knew, but what I did was the son of hades, I can not fault it there.

"You do not know, do not you?" I know Silena but I can not tell you how I know, that would leave suspicions, I just do not know how chiron knows, that's why I have to talk to him "what you did Alain, is something that only hades can do, Aunt and Chiron know for sure that you are his son, I do not know how but they know. "oh ...

"I am the son of hades ... The Greek god of the underworld ... That is ..."

"cool, right." did she think it was okay ... ok?

"It's ... cool." I murmured , or she's too innocent or does not care about it, I bet on number 2.

"Now what do you think I should read to you? I brought new books if you want." she said. I smiled and nodded, sitting up to leave a vacant seat on the bed. She took the book and sat next to me and began to read.

"Let's begin ..." she started ...

And I must say, I love stories from Greek mythology ...

(elsewhere in the camp)

Chiron looked at the cabin, along with a woman at his side.

"Take care of him, chiron, and do not let him talk to him." the woman said.

"I can not do anything about it arya, Lord Hades really likes the boy." Chiron said to Arya.

"I do not care if he really likes him, he always has ulterior motives, and I do not like that, if he shows up, whether it's in dreams or in reality, tell me and I'll figure it out."

"How will I know if Lord Hades appear in the boy's dreams?"

"Alain is powerful, do not let any of them get close to him, they are manipulators, and I will not allow that to happen with my nephew, got it? "

"Yes arya, do not worry, I'll take good care of him. " he said, and Arya nodded and looked at the starry sky, it was night. She closed her eyes and said hidden words.

"Mother, this is your grandson, take care of him in silence."

 **Note / I do not know if the chapter was very good, but there it is. arya has secrets about alain, maybe some already have some suspicion of who is really arya, it happens that arya is a demigod, and alain's mother also, it remains to know who is the god or goddess who is their father, or who it will be ? I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	11. chapter 11

**NOTE/** percy jackson and the olimpians not belong me .I have my oc.

I looked calmly at the forest around me, others scattered among the woods, I felt the earth tremble.

Buum! Buum!

They were close, it would not be long, I could see from a distance they approached, I ran when I saw them appear, the four children.

Luke, A son of hermes.

Annabeth , A daughter of athena.

Grover ,A satyr.

And a daughter of zeus ...

Thalia grace, finally appeared.

Soon his pursuers appeared, Cyclopes.

"Here! Fast!" I shouted, with the dark sword in my hand, I ran as fast as I could toward them.

( two years ago )

"Calmly." Silena said as she helped me walk into the hut of hades, hades made it for her children, which in the case is me, nico, bianca and future hazel. I can not wait to finally meet my brothers, I already had brothers but this is different, I only had sisters and only one brother, 5 sisters and one brother, and only one still lived near me and my mother, the others were already married and they had children. I do not think it's going to be so different right. Carefully I walked inside the hut of hades, silena holding my arm in case I fell, although I have already improved a little, Silena does not trust me to keep me standing.

The hades hut was ... dark, dark, even black, some parts of wood but dark, as it had just been painted, and in my opinion I think so. By the way, Chiron told me what happened to me but Silena also explained, she said that I teleported them to my house, Aunt Arya we brought to the camp, Silena said goodbye to her father and came with us. Arriving at the camp, I was sent to the infirmary, spent two days and I did not wake up, chiron told me that silena spent all this time with me, sometimes crying. They do not know how I was still alive anymore as incredible as it may seem, I survived, they just did not think I was totally dead because I was still breathing, after five days! Dude, it's a lot of luck, or something from a demigod son of hades I think.

Most of the camp already know that I am the son of Hades, I saw several curious looks and some with fear as I walked through the camp with Silena helping me, I ignored most, but it is very humiliating, they looked at me as if I were a kind of deadly virus, it's basically prejudice, I'm the son of one of the big three and a son of hades, they just do not like me and do not trust me. You could tell, believe me.

Anyway, I'm in the camp, it's finally free of that bullying school.

Silena helped me to sit on the bed. It was very soft, who would say.

"If you need anything, I'll be a few feet away." she said.

" OK."

"Remember, at 6:30 at night I'm going to pick you up to go to the fire today."

" OK. "

"your bedtime and 8:30."

"Okay, wait what?"

"Director's orders, and do not leave after that, the harpies will devour you if you meet outside the hut after that hour." oh now I remembered that, still good.

" OK. "

"and please do not demand too much."

"Okay, I got it, Mommy." I teased, rolling my eyes.

"I'm going ... Goodbye." Silena nodded as she left and closed the door. At once I dropped into bed.

( two years later )

"Thalia no!" It was late, I saw Thalia running for the Cyclops, Annabeth cried as Grover and Luke held her. I had already run towards the Cyclops, Thalia was on the ground of Cyclops impact, the heavens thundered. I tried to be faster but it was not enough, this was how it had to be, I could not change it.

I ran straight into the cyclope that knocked him down, he hit the hammer on the floor with the intention of crushing me but I rolled to the other side, the hammer was still on the ground, I took advantage and ran, I jumped on the arm of the cyclope that still had the hammering on the ground, and I reached up to his shoulder, seizing the opportunity I held my sword steady and thrust through the side of the cyclope's head, I jumped in time, it instantly fell to the ground, dead. When I fell to the ground I made sure using the shadows as a support for my feet, I did not want a broken ankle.

I had more Cyclopes, three in all, and although I really like being suicidal, I ran to the camp, they were more than two meters high, I'm not crazy. I still have a lot to learn. But one of the cyclops got me reach, and kick me in a tree before I could get close to the barrier (which had already been created at that time) I ground my teeth when I felt the impact, it was as if a bus had run over me despite having never been run over by a , I imagine that this is the sensation, I guarantee that this impact hurt, it is a lot. I moaned in pain when I felt a broken rib, is a great sensation, noticed the sarcasm? My vision was a little cloudy but I saw the cyclope reach a meter from me, without wasting time I created a barrier of shadows around me, the cyclope hit hard on the black barrier, it was very strong! I have to get out of here, and quickly, the shadows would not last long. I concentrated and m shaping the shadows on my body and in a second ...

I fell flat on the floor, I literally ended up teleporting to the other side of the camp and falls from a height of 1 meter and a little. It's ... it really hurt, it felt like I had been kneaded, it's at the moment, I really was It looked like a pancake, arms outstretched and legs stretched painfully, and including the possibly broken rib, I'm very chipped. I felt a crowd around me, some were going out, some laughed. How cool, and I can not judge you for it

"He tried to play the hero again." said one.

"Yeah, and he's getting into trouble. " another replied.

"No one told him to be suicidal." commented another. I sighed.

"I'm listening to you idiots." I commented in my muffled voice, my face was still on the floor, and I'm too lazy and too sore to get up.

"Agent knows." commented the first. It was a boy, and I know who it is, Lee from the hut of apollo. I recognized the voice.

"Take my advice Alain, if I were you ,I would start running, in 1 ..." was Charles. Wait what he meant by that ...

"What?" I asked confused.

"guess who's coming four feet away." this is clarisse, without a doubt and she, she laughed. Wait ...

"2 ..." oh no ... "3."

"Alain Gerra! What do you think you were doing !?" I'm so screwed.

Silena ...

 **NOTE** / I am open to constructive criticism, but I decided to post earlier, if you liked to leave your favorite, follow or comment, it helps a lot. Thank you and goodbye. next chapter next week


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE/ percy jackson and the olimpians not belong me , i have my ocs .** **thank you to those who helped me, I found the errors and correct, thanks to comments: riley1506106, death fury, georgemathew336, hyp, guest, nightlyrowentree, sparky548, hollysutterlin, lead99, puddllepiratepro, thiltelles, darkshadow.**

 **sorry not thank before, and which gives work put chapters, as also create fanfic on other sites and do all fast to deliver soon chapter with only the Disclaimer but I will be thanking and answer your questions here OK, i'm sorry to hold and that is period of work, evidence, presentations at school, but did the chapter, with some three thousand words, i'm trying to lengthen the chapters**.

"Hey!"

" idiot! Or what was I thinking !?"

"I was just trying to help!" I argued.

If I knew that I would find Silena furious now, I would have stayed and been massacred by the Cyclops, the daughters of Aphrodite are very scary. Believe .

"Im okay! Relax, it was not too bad." I said, trying and failing, making Silena calm down, which is not working.

"Nothing too much trouble?Two broken ribs, a tree stump on your shoulder, serious body wounds and you say nothing too much !?" My situation is not the best I admit, and she right to be angry, Im kinda irresponsible. But it's not that bad.

We were in the infirmary now and ... well ... Silena , screaming and Im screaming, and everyones watching. I did not get that much attention as long as everyone knew whose son I was.

And I must say Im starting to get angry, man, they do not have anything else to do, right? Bunch of curious, I bet They'll be spreading the discussion a little later.

"Ok okay, it calms down okay." I said, Im lying on the bed with several cloths tied around my body, the nectar helped me, but I had already taken this morning (because of some problems) and could not take two dozen in a day, I still have broken ribs and some cuts on my back, as well as a severe shoulder injury. before I faced the Cyclops I fought against Clarisse, and got myself in with some other sons of air well before, and so I had more than a few wounds. The reasons ? Clarisse was because she was bullying a boy of hermes, the sons of ares was because they were looking too silena, and I am very protective. And well the nectar can not heal so many wounds at once in a day, I had already taken it before going to battle because of the fights, and I will have to recover from the normally broken ribs or ask for help from one of the sons of apollo (which I intend to) or wait until tomorrow to drink nectar (I love orange juice) as I also have my back hurt and the injury to the shoulder, nor did I realize it. Not to mention that I am still sleepy of the trip of the shades.

Silena realized the noise she was causing and signed, she took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Just ... Do not do something like that again, okay? I do not want anything to happen to you, and seeing you like that again, hurt ... just do not do it again, okay?" I nodded, sometimes I wonder what how much ibm important to people here, I think I underestimated how much she caresibm.

"Promise me, no sword fights, or anything involving violence, or anything that might hurt you, for a while, at least." I looked away. I know I make dumbbell, but I do not know what to do, do you understand? I just want to show that I can take care of myself, that I do not need it. Of affection or care. I can overcome myself, I want to impress, to show that I am more than just a child of hades.

People look at me like Im a plague or something, that Im evil, that I should not be here. Now I know what it feels like.

Not everyone thinks so, but it makes me angry to leave and see the looks of fear or dirty when I leave the hut of hades. I have friends, but I'm away from most of them because I do not want to get attached, many that I know will die in the future, others will not, but that does not change the fact that will happen in the future, even if that future is distant, I do not want to lose nor one of them. The worst thing is that Iam afraid, afraid that if I save them, Ill end up changing things for the worse. If I had more courage, I would not be such a coward. What a fine example of a son of hades? Afraid of death?

That if I can do this, save my friends. Is not the best swordsman, but I know how to turn myself.

It's one of those silly friends that Ive gotten myself into, a lot. Too much .

Something I should avoid, but no use, even if I make idiocy, even if I act like an idiot, be irresponsible or rude, nothing makes her move away from me, no matter how I run, she does not give up. Because ? Why does she teach so much? Im not special or something.

I try and try. Maybe it's foolish to think like that, and maybe I should breed courage at once, and save them.

"Silena, I do not know if ..." I never finished. His hand took mine and gave a gentle squeeze, my eyes met hers and I lost myself in the ocean of blue.

His eyes showed determination and courage.

"promise me." his tone was strong, and I had to hold myself so as not to look away.

"I ... I promise." I replied, almost a whisper.

Silena softened her gaze and hugged me carefully so as not to hurt me, I froze a little more then I returned the Embrace, slowly wrapping my arms around her, I felt the sweet scent of her dark hair and hugged her even more, would not admit in a voice but I like those moments I have with Silena more than I would like to admit, I saw the people still looking at us and sent them a look of death, they quickly looked away and went back to their things, and others ran.

Ah how I love being the son of hades ...

I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of the Embrace, I felt happy.

Smile …

We separated and as much as I wanted to get a little more hugged I think it would be embarrassing, we were in a bed we hugged close as if we were ... no, stopped, not thinking, that would totally screw things up. No strings attached, but I think it's kind of late for this now ...

"Alain?" I looked at Silena, now I realized I was kind of looking at nothing.

"Alright?" I nodded, but she was not convinced "really?" I Nodded and pretended a gentle smile. She convinced herself and got up to leave. Before going she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before running out.

Is it my impression or is it hot in here? My body feels super hot.

"Are you blushing?" I turned to see Lee watching me with a sly grin on his face, how long had he been there?

"Alain Gerra is blushing !!!" I did not even realize it but it was.

Hey! I picked up a bottle of water next to me and threw it at him.

He fell back on the blow, I smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I must say I did not expect to be in this situation.

In the ward with a dozen people with training wounds or accidents, and I must say theres a lot of blood, but I do not mind that anymore.

Why am I here? Simple, a certain Apollo son blackmailed me. Lee, he helped me with my ribs and other wounds, so I kind of owed him. On the contrary, Chiron would keep me in the infirmary as punishment for risking so much, but I am healed so I escaped punishment. Chiron let this pass, but said that if I did anything else that would risk my life, I would be forced to stay out of the activities of the camps for a month.

So Im avoiding confusion.

Lee is very similar to Apollo, only changes one thing, the color of hair that is red, he has blue eyes and a lean body.

"Alain, help here, I need nectar." I ran

With nectar in his hand as Lee was helping a son of ares with a huge cut on his arm, I handed him over and he gave the son of ares (12 years or older I think). He drank and the nectar healed the crevices of blood that came down from his arm in a straight line.

The son of ares started to rise but staggered slightly to the side, Lee quickly grabbed him by the arm to steady him but the boy pushed him hard.

Making Lee fall sharply.

Who does this idiot think he is ?! No one hurts my friends like that.

"I do not need help!" he shouts, Lee nodded quietly, still on the floor. I grabbed Lee by the arm and pulled him off the floor, I looked at him with concern and asked.

" Are you alright ? "

"Yes, nothing to worry about." he replied, not convinced. I looked at his arm and saw that it was a little purple and red from the bench on the floor.

I looked at the son of ares.

"You hurt him." was a statement. He looked at me indifferently.

"Is that what you're doing?" Challenge him by taking a step forward to show that he was taller than me and much stronger.

I was not intimidated.

"It depends, do you want to survive today or spend whats left of your existence in the Tartaro?" I asked looking into his eyes. He took a threatening step forward but Lee stood between me and the boy in the air.

"Come on, you're okay, you can leave now or I can talk to you about this." Lee says to the son of air, we stare angrily, but soon he passed Lee and left.

I looked at Lee outraged.

"Id take care of him." I said, Lee looked at me calmly.

"I know, just making sure you do not commit dumb for nothing." he said and walked past me.

"You're nothing, that idiot hurt you, no one leans on my friends and Im out of thin ares ." I say. I heard your step stop.

"Im fine, hes just an idiot looking for trouble."

"but ..."

"Alain, you protect and it's always there for all of us, so let us be there for you okay, at least once, not every battle you face alone knew." and walked away.

These words made more sense than I had imagined.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been three weeks and I'm finally free from the ward, Ive taken nectar and I've asked Lee a few times to speed up the process, the nectar works totally but I could not overdo it.

The magic barrier was announced by Chiron.

And I do not know what got into me so I can help Silena, it's not too much of a help I know, but help is taking care of pegasus, and Im the son of hades, which will be a problem.

But I did not immediately accept, Silena had repeatedly and repeatedly told me to help, that the horses would not attack me, but now looking at the pegasus, I really feel like hiding under the bed.

I literally was thrown face-first into the mud by a pegasus, and to make it worse My humiliation had an audience of sons of ares with a certain clarisse la rue laughing at my face.

Pegasus was looking at me furiously, for

Silena was paying more attention to me than he, funny, did not know pegasus were jealous, even more of me, but I think he considers me more a threat.

Silena laughed lightly, as I sat on the dirty floor and wiped the mud from my eyes, it will take time for the smell to come out.

I signed "I told you, they hate me." I said referring to pegasus. Silena stopped laughing and smiled.

took a clean cloth from a table and approached, Knelt before me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, she will end up getting dirty in the mud kneeling down.

"they do not hate you, they just need time to realize you're not so bad." she did not answer my question, instead she wiped the cloth gently on my muddy face, which made me bland and flushed. I tried to ignore my racing heart, but kind of did not work and I got even redder.

And it got worse when I heard the sounds of kisses that the sons of ares were making, I made a face.

"Ignore, they're idiots." Silena said, not at all embarrassed, But I was and I will not let them mock. I used my powers and summoned three tall and strong skeletons that took each sons of ares, which was four, and threw them over his shoulders, all screamed and kicked his legs and arms trying to get out of the grip of the giant skeletons, but without success .

"down." I ordered, and they will obey, throwing the sons of air into the deeper mud and with pegasus dung. They sat Awkwardly all dirty, and made some sounds of disgust.

I smiled Contentedly.

"Alain!" Silena hit me on the head, oh what is it? So you'll leave me with a trauma to the head of so much cover. I looked at her.

"Hey, not in the head!" I said, it cost me another slap. But she smiled, and no matter how hard she tried, she smiled too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party just started were 5 o'clock, and possibly will last until 11:30 pm, it was a celebration party the creation of the magic barrier and tribute to the daughter of zeus who died but I was very busy bathing at the time, and I do not intend to participate so soon.

But some people do not understand that.

Chris, Lee, Grover and Luke, yes Luke Castellan, I do not like him, although I still do not meet him personally.

"Alain, lets start the party." Chris shouts, I pull my head out of the shower and stare at them indifferently.

"Who said Im going? Im not going anywhere." I replied, returning to the bathroom.

"Come on man, it will not be that bad." Lee says, I ignored them.

"Is this Alain?" I heard another voice, no doubt it is Luke.

"Yeah, but never mind, when he says no, it's not definitive, come on, Alain, if you want to go, officer will be waiting until 6:30 on the outside of the cabin." says Lee, I heard footsteps precede.

"Im going to talk to him." was this Luke? It seems I might change my mind. I got out of the shower and put my clothes in the same bathroom, fully dressed and I left the bathroom

"So, Im Luke Castellan, you're Alain, are not you?"

"Duh." I replied simply and sat down on the bed. I looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked, was it rude? I know, I do not care.

"Okay, quite straightforward, why do not you want to go to the party?" he asks, sitting down next to me, I pulled away a little from him, I do not like Luke very much, even though he did something good in the end, does not make me like him.

"I will not waste my time with a party, nor should I have, chiron only did because they asked him several times, she is dead, this should be a tribute, not a party, but by the way it will be both." I replied, casually Weird .

"Well, then do not waste time with the party. Waste time with your friends." I looked at him.

"Im not very social, wait, why am I talking to you? I just met you, were not friends." I replied now realizing how casual I talked, as if weave known for years.

"Get out of here." was it thick? And Im like that with whom I do not know, sometimes (when Silena is not about to slap me for being rude).

"Okay, calm down, friend, Ive been told how much you are ..."

"Thick? I know, off." I said, standing up and Gesturing to the cabin door. He got up, and he was taller than me.

He smiled .

Wait what?

"Did you, Annabeth, grover and thalia, the girl who died know?" Her tone became sad in Thalia name, she expected nothing less, he liked her.

" and? "

"Thats why thank you, thank you for trying to help there, for helping us." he said.

"Whatever it is, it did not work out right now. Not wanting to be rude, out of here. "I said in a threatening tone. He continued to smile softly but obeyed but stopped at the foot of the door.

His last words made me more suspicious than confused.

"I think well make good friends, Alain. You and I have a lot in common." He closed the door.

What the hell did he mean by that? Good thing it is not, and I get the impression that he plans something.

Something not good.

Is Kronos already manipulating him? It will be ? Or it's just his weird way.

Silena appeared in the doorway with a cheerful smile on her face. Her smile fell as she saw my cold expression.

"Alright?" I woke up from my thoughts and watched her approach calmly. Stopped in front of me "something wrong? " I did not want to worry her.

"Yes, yes, everything, so what are you doing here?" I ask. Her smile returned.

" came to get you."

" for ? "

"The party. Are you going right?"

"and only what was missing, so are you. The answer is not definitive. "I reply.

"Alain, come on, please? It'll be fun!"

" no way. "

"Alain! If you do not go now ..."

I spent 40 minutes arguing with Silena, until i said yes.

 **note/ Sorry if you see errors, so what do you think? what is your opinion ? What did you think of Alain's actions? or whatever you want to say or what you want to happen in the next chapter? if you liked, and are new here, do not forget to favor, give your opinion, and follow, any of these is great.**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE/ Hello people, bringing another chapter here for you.** **responding comments: death fury: most certainly, the girls are scary, my sister is equal to one ounce when irrito her, gives me chills.** **guest: thank you, i'm glad you liked. sparky548: surely it should.** **now without further ado we go to chapter.** **Alain is eleven now.**

I swing my sword to defend myself against Adrian's attack.

"It's getting better, Adrian." I say as I avoided another swift sword swing, Adrian was a ten-year-old boy, son of Aphrodite.

He is good at sword fighting, who would say.

"Thank you." he says, I bent down to deflect an attack that almost hit me.

"adrian." we stopped when we heard drew's familiar voice calling adrian.

"Go inside, you've trained too much. "

"but ..." an icy drew look made him nod and head away to follow the path to the aphrodite cabin.

I looked at the boy walking away, poor Adrian, but I did not expect less than drew.

"Did really need this?" I ask turning to Drew who was looking at me with hateful eyes.

"Yes, did." she approached to stand in front of me, face to face.

"I do not want you close to him, did not you understand? It's not a good influence for Adrian." I felt my anger grow in my chest, and as much as I wanted to throw insults at all, I decided to follow Silena and I I shut up and kept my cool. But not before you read the truth.

"It's him, not you, Adrian can decide on his own, he does not need a selfish and bad girl to decide for him." My words seem to have the desired effects because his face turned red and she was furious.

" how dare you…"

"Did tell any lies?" I smiled at his petrified expression. Which soon changed to maximum rage.

The movement was so fast that I did not even notice when his hand rose until it hit me in the face.

I kind of froze at that moment. And I was not the only one. Drew realized what he had done but did not care.

"that's what you get for being an idiot, you've always been a jerk. a plague of hades, will always be the most hated here, after all you're the real evil here, the kronos envoy to destroy us, I do not know what Silena and the others see in you to be such idiots to be your friends. You should never exist, will put the lives of all here in danger at some point and when that moment arrives, no one will defend you. or my brother again, never again. "she said with hatred in her voice.

Hearing those words I felt angry but also with sadness, I ... I really should not exist? Was I as bad as she thinks?

But is she right in part, I am and always will be the most hated in the camp for who I am? The son of hades?

"As if I wanted to be near you, Drew, you are the most horrible person in the camp, you say a daughter of aphrodite but you have no love in your heart." my words were very cold, I know

I do not care if she was insensitive or not, what she said hurt me more than she imagined.

I pulled away from her quickly after those words, trying my best to hold back the tears as I ran to the hut of hades as fast as I could.

Sometimes I wanted to be invisible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day I stayed in Hades' hut, unable to have the mood to go to breakfast.

I sat on my knees in bed as I stared out into the nowhere in Hades' cabin.

I remember the time when I was with Aunt Arya, an agent in the kitchen talking about school, watching movies while eating popcorn, sometimes we argued about why I was not one of the most partners. It was nice to be there. No one looked at me like I was an atomic bomb.

I eat exception of my friends of course. And give clarisse, that at least I saw myself as an adversary and not a traitor or something.

I wish I was there . Too bad I can only visit it when it's time to go back to school or on special holidays like Christmas.

I heard the knock on the door, but I did not move to open it.

"Alain?" Was grover, but I just sat there expressionless.

"Can I come in?" I heard again. But I did not answer, realizing that no one answered, he came in and saw me sitting on the wooden floor near the bed.

"Alain? Are you ok?" He approached me but I stopped him before he saw my face.

"Grover, I want to be alone, okay?" I said trying to sound strong, but there came a lone, weak whisper.

"You're not well." he said.

" what happened ?" He asks.

"Nothing ..." I tried to use my strong tone again but I failed even more. I felt angry at myself for looking so vulnerable in front of someone.

I should be strong, I should not feel sad.

'Look at you, lowering yourself like that, you're stronger than that, stronger than those feelings that make you weak. ' the deep voice of kronos sounded in my head.

Shut up…

'How can you be the son of Hades? If one fears the rejection of mere demigods, it is not by accident that my son did not claim it. '

"Dude ..." he tried to approach her again.

" get out..."

'you can be much more, with me you will be unbeatable, think of it, without dirty looks and hate, without prejudice with who you are son, with you by my side us. ... '

"Get out of here!" I yell. I heard his step falter.

"Alain calm, it's just me." I calmed down when I heard grover.

"Grover, please, please just leave me alone a little, okay? I ... I need time to cool my head ok, I'm not feeling well today." I say pleading, trying to keep myself from breaking anything.

"Okay, but if you want I can stay ..."

"I know, just give me some time, I need to cool my head." he heard me and walked away.

"Okay, I'll go then, just ... anything just call me ok?" I nodded.

'Weak. '

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

( following day )

I left the hut of hades after a whole day inside, Silena, Lee, grover and even Luke came to visit me, wanted to know if I was okay. but about Luke, you're not sure if it was a real concern or just trying to manipulate me, even though he did not show any manipulative action.

But right now I'm massacring a wooden dummy, kind of literally, slaughtering myself.

One blow I snapped one of the wooden arms.

One ripped out another arm.

I knocked out a blow and struck a heavy blow that cut two of them.

Another cut off half of the trunk, which almost fell.

I breathed heavily as I held the black sword in my hand.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and sighed, needing this to cool my head a little.

I heard a branch break and in seconds I pointed the sword directly at the intruder's neck.

I looked at him with cold eyes.

"Luke, what do you want?"

Luke swallowed and remained calm in his expression.

"nothing ... it's already the third dummy destroyed, and there are people wanting to train as well." he pointed behind him and really had three demigods waiting.

"Why did not anyone tell me before?" I ask irritably.

"Well ... .you kind of smashed two dolls and three counting on that one, there were only pieces of wood left, so I guess they did not want to be the next ones.Incidentally, there were more people waiting, but they kind of got scared." oh I ... I think I overreacted. I looked at the wooden puppets and there were really only a few small scattered pieces left, what was left of the first two dolls? Oops.

"I ... it was bad, I did not want to destroy them, they can be comfortable, I'll train elsewhere." I say, moving away with the sword in my hand.

I have to try to keep control of the anger.

No wonder everyone thinks I'm bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alain ..."

I rolled over on the bed and grabbed the pillow and pulled it to my head to try to muffle the call.

"Alain wakes up." I ignored her.

"If you do not get up now I'll call the boys to get you out of there." the female voice insisted.

Silena.

"Another five hours." I mumbled with my eyes closed.

Silena did not accept it.

"It's already nine o'clock in the morning, you missed breakfast, you idiot, are you aware of this? It's lucky I took another plate for you." I was not really sleepy, actually I could not sleep, I was trying harder I can not because Simple, nightmares. Horrible nightmares, not counting kronos who are always pissing me off. And crises of growing rage.

I did not tell Chiron.

Still.

"I'll go ..." I said still in bed, and really I plan to get up ... of course.

"Then get up!" she shouts, swinging me by the arm.

I sighed and pulled the pillow off my face, sat down against the head of the bed.

I looked at Silena.

"Thanks, but you did not have to do this, I'm not hungry." I say.

"Of course I needed it, you eat later when you feel hungry." she said without expression.

"Should not you be there, doing things at the camp?" I ask.

"Yes, but I've decided to see if it's okay, you usually never miss breakfast, and it's three times that I do not see you at breakfast or camp activities."

"So what?" I ask confused, she rolled her eyes and sat on the bed beside me.

"So what's wrong? Has anything happened?"

"No, just sleep." I replied.

"You're not hiding anything, are you?" she asks suspiciously. I shook my head.

"Alain if there's something wrong going on, tell me, I'm so worried about you."

"I'm fine, Silena, really." I said.

But he was not.

I did not want to worry her about my problems.

But the truth was that I was scared, afraid of the nightmares I've had lately.

And he was still shaken by recent events.

I also dreamed constantly of losing the people I care about, including Silena.

Kronos is making things even worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I tried to stay awake for the next few hours but it was not working too much, I walk through the camp half as sleepy as I head for archery training when I accidentally hit someone.

I almost fell off so sleepy that I was but luckily the other person stabilized me holding my arm.

"Alain?" I glanced at who I accidentally hit, guess who it is, Luke Castellan. Great.

"Are you ok?" surprises me with his tone of concern, I'm not sure if it's pretense or he's really worried because he seemed very genuine. I was so focused on staying awake that I had not paid attention where I was going.

"Yes ..." I said trying to keep myself from falling, his expression of concern still did not come out, and he pulled me by the arm.

"Come on, let's go to the infirmary, you do not look okay." I tried to pull away from the squeeze but it was useless, I was very sleepy.

We arrived at the infirmary. And now Luke was taking me by the shoulder.

"Help here?" Luke shouts, at once a red head appeared, the son of Apollo rushed to stand beside me and help me carry me to


	14. chapter 14

**NOTE / PERCY JACKSON AND OLIMPIANS NOT BELONG ME, I HAVE MY OCS.**

 **So far we have / thalia: 2 / silena: 2 / the vote will be open until February, so there will be plenty of time for those who have not voted yet, or if they do not want to vote, it's okay. but the choice is with you. finally a new chapter, and yes it is small, but I promise that the next one will have 3,000 words ok.**

I lower the tide of a sword pass scraping my dark hair, take a quick step back and swing the sword to clarify that return with his own.

Panting I force the sword forward, but Clarisse does not move away and remains with the sword in confrontation with mine.

"Is that all you got? Shadow Boy." I raged, and with a swish of the sword, I slammed the sword on the side of hers and cut a long wound down his arm almost to the elbow.

I smile and flip back as I blush and jiggle with my sword ready to cut me in half, but the sword stabs the ground instead of me.

I laughed, "Is this all you have? Princess?" Clarisse's face turns red as tomato, she hates being called a princess.

She jerks the sword from the ground and the tip to me with angry eyes.

"You called me what? ..." If I did not know Clarisse I would say that the tone she used was gentle but in fact she was angry, very angry, like a super-furious tigress ready to hit the boat.

And I think I should have kept my mouth shut.

In an instant she threw the sword quickly at me, I diverted in time from the flying sword and almost hit me, but luckily, I have quick reflexes.

The sword stabbed the tree behind me, the sword was threaded almost into the tree.

Geez, that was close, if I had not swerved I'd probably have a sword in my shoulder, or maybe I'd be dead.

"Are you trying to kill me !?" I shout to my feet to clarify, but when I turn my face to look at it, I am greeted with a fist in my face.

Oh shit! That hurts! Worse that went well in the left eye.

Reminder: Never, never, ever call Clarisse a princess, unless you want to be killed or take a punch to make you sleep, literally.

I fell back to the ground with a thud.

"Anything else to say? Shadow boy." I groaned in pain as I held my bruised eye.

Well everyone says Clarisse has the best right hook in the camp.

I'll never doubt any more rumors.

But I really wanted to get punched, so that's fine.

I heard laughter around me, my failure, idiots.

"Someone else !?" all the laughter stopped and I heard hurried footsteps, all left, I heard a single step approach me fallen.

"Get up, boy, you're not dead yet." Clarisse extends her hand and I pick her up gratefully, she pulls me to her feet.

I was still holding my eye but slowly took it.

"Thanks, but will not you excuse me?" smiling earring.

"It depends, you're not blind, is it?" Clarisse asks.

"See all cloudy on the left answer your question?" I say.

"so no, I will not apologize. " and she stepped back to take her sword from the tree and turned to me with a smile.

"Hey, do not forget to go to the party, you hear? If not, I'm going to send my brothers to pick you up in the hut of hades. " I feigned a face of fear and she laughed with the joke.

"I'll see you later, son of Hades. " and disappeared from sight.

You must be wondering, because I'm still at the camp.

Well it's simple, chiron and Silena convinced me to stay, I intended to go visit my aunt but I changed my mind and I decided to stay, at least until it's day 15, the Christmas is already in the camp.

Some of them had already enjoyed the family, but others wanted to spend some time in the camp, after all

You're having parties to celebrate before we go home.

I smiled still with the injured eye and went to the infirmary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was walking in a forest shaded by the sunlight, it was the forest of the camp half blood, it was morning, but why am I here? More importantly, how did I get here?

I went to sleep in my room now a little.

How can I be out here?

I walked among the shrubs and stone until I arrived at Thalia's tree, it surprises me when I saw that it did not have the form of thalia fallen in front of the tree, how? How is it possible ? Thalia's body should be here, right?

"stopped, if you move I'll kill you." I froze to hear a female voice behind me, I felt a cold tip of sword in my back.

"Lower your sword, no one needs to get hurt." I say.

"ha, it's wrong, you're going to get hurt if you do not tell me who you are now." she threatens, pushing the sword further into my back, to the point of making a small cut on my white shirt enough for me to feel the tip Sharp sword on my skin.

Bad idea .

In a second I went forward and turned quickly and kicked the sword with my foot hard, causing her to lose control of her and end up dropping the sword a bit, I thought fast and jumped on her trying to take the sword of his hand, and we fell to the ground with me on top of her, she was strong, I admit.

But I'm not easily lost.

Taking advantage of the fact that she left a spot on the sword, with a swift movement I snatched the sword from her hand and pressed it into her throat, her face only inches from hers.

She stopped short.

"Now it's you who will answer, where is ..." my sentence died when I looked at her face.

Dark hair, handsome pale face, some freckles and electrifying blue eyes, dark jacket, very familiar.

She ... she's ...

"Thalia? ..." My voice came out a startled whisper as I looked at the face of Zeus's daughter.

 **NOTE/ oh thalia appeared! I know, I should have done this before, but it's just that I did not know what to do so that Alain and Thalia will meet again, so far, I had this idea and put it into practice. I think you do not know how this is possible either, after all thalia turned into a Pine tree, but I bet you already know how. by the way, we will have a Christmas special.**


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE/ PERCY JACKSON AND OLIMPIANS NOT BELONG ME , I HAVE MY OCS .** **I'm really sorry for the delay, but I'm here, happy new year guys!!!!** **May it be a blessed year for you!!!** I

could not believe it was her ...

Thalia grace, the daughter of Zeus.

I froze, she took advantage of the fact that I was frozen and pushed me out of her, causing me to fall and she would stay on top with the sword at my throat.

I looked at her surprised and at the same time confused, she can not be thalia, Thalia was transformed into a tree, right? It's impossible, right? But this sword in my throat and the weight on me told me it was not a dream.

"Hint, never lower your guard, then you know my name, but I do not know who you are, so you better start talking now! Or I'll cut your throat!" she says, I swallowed.

"I ... my name is Alain, Alain gerra, do you ... recognize me?" I say still fallen, his expression changed from anger to confusion.

"I recognize you? I ... that name sounds familiar, but I do not remember where ..." She tries to remember.

"Maybe it helps, rainy day, you were crying, and I kind of tried to help, and well ... we became friends or almost that, remember? I even gave you my jacket because of the cold. " I said. his confusion ended. became an expression of surprise and she quickly stood up taking the sword from my throat, I let a relieved sigh escape that I did not even notice was holding.

"I'm sorry, I did not know it was you, that's to say, you looked familiar but it did not occur to me that you were him ... anyway, I'm sorry for almost cutting your throat. " she says apologetically.

She took a step back and offered her hand to me.

I took her relieved and she pulled me up, I smiled shyly and rubbed my neck.

"No problem, I would not remember correctly, it's been a long time since we've seen it. " I say, thalia still rests with a confused expression.

"Yes, it's been a long time ... But how ... how are you here? Wait ... Are you real?" What? But it makes sense for her to ask this, not even I know if it's real or not.

"I'm what I should be asking you, where am I? Is this some dream or something?" I ask, too confused.

Thalia sighs, she looks around us.

"is ... more or less this, I think, we are basically in the world dreams, it is forest, everything was based on half blood camp, morpheus created this place for me by order of zeus, while my body is still a tree, my conscience stays here. "explains thalia, oh now I understand.

"So ... I'm basically in a parallel world of the dream? It's real and at the same time is not it? Is that it?" I say trying to understand, she nods and smiles a cheerful smile.

"That's right, pull, I can not believe you're here! I thought I'd be alone forever, And you show up here ... "she says with a smile, I could not help feeling a little pity for her when she spoke so she was alone here for almost a year and a half, I could not fully believe but it seems to be very real, so does it mean that my real body is still sleeping and my consciousness is here in a parallel world? Okay .

But it still does not explain why I'm here.

"Have you been here all alone for a year and a half?" I ask, trying not to look like anger or sadness, anger at the gods having left her here alone rather than letting her rest there, after all no one wants to be alone for so long, sleeping soundly, so he would not have to be lonely, and sorrow for being alone.

"Yes ... sometimes Zeus comes to visit me here ... but it is not the company I would like, I already tried to get him out of here ... but no use ... Zeus thinks I'm better here, as if he knew what it is better for me ... "she looked down at her feet, her words were a tone of anger but then she sighed and looked at me with a calm look.

"I'm sorry ... it must be horrible to stay here ..." I say as gently as possible, she nodded.

"It's but ... okay ... I'd do it again if it was to save my friends ... by the way, are they okay?" asks Thalia.

"Yes, they are safe, Annabeth, Grover and Luke are doing well, do not worry. " I say, she sighs in relief.

"Well, and ... since you're here, how about I show you a little from here." she says.

"I did not want to be rude but I know the camp very well, too much, if you did not realize I spent a lot of time in the camp, but we can take a pass or something if you prefer. " I say, thalia laughs. What ? .

"When I said it was based on camp, I did not mean the whole camp, just the zeus hut is at camp, other than that, there are a few other things that morpheus created here. " she says smiling, wait what? New things ?

"What other things?" I ask curiously ,Thalia smiles and passes by me, I follow her.

We passed by the gate and followed the way to the camp site, arriving there I was surprised to see that where should have huts of gods was empty, had grass trimmed and very green, flowers of all colors, and a lake where it should be The director's house, the sun was shining beautifully on the horizon.

I must have left my mouth open at that moment, it was beautiful the place.

"I know, I stayed the same way when I arrived. " said thalia, making me look back at her.

"It's incredible here." I say, smiling.

"it's too bad it's still a prison." my smile fell and I looked at thalia, she was with her back to me as she stared at the sun, I approached to stand next to her, she had her head down and her black hair covered his eyes.

Exit I pull her hand into mine and entwine my fingers with hers, she seemed to freeze a little with the contact.

It was the first time I ever started any contact with anyone, I do not know where the courage came from.

"Well, you're not alone, not now at least." I say gently, she relaxed in my hand and laced her fingers in mine, Silena often says that a helping hand or a hug can make a lot of difference to a person with problems .

She's right.

"Thank you for being here." Thalia said turning to look at me, her eyes seemed to be on the verge of overflowing, being alone was really hard for her, many people would feel this way staying all alone alone I'm sure, not me, not me I usually care, even because all my friends insist on being close to me, I think that's why I do not feel totally alone.

I was about to say something when out of nowhere everything went dark and I could no longer feel thalia's hand in mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I jumped up, I do not understand where ...

I looked around and realized I was in Hades's hut yet, I was lying on the bed.

I sank back into the pillow.

Was that ... real? Or was it a dream? I do not understand ... was I really there? Or not ? What happened.

I had gone to the pavilion shortly afterwards and sat down at the hades table, then Grover joined me.

"So you intend to ask for it?" I looked confused at Grover's question, he nods to where Silena was with her sisters and brothers, she turned around and looked over, smiled at me and returned to chat among her siblings .

"ask what?" I ask confused, Grover hits me in the head " hey, why did you hit me?" I ask rubbing my head from the lid.

"for her and her father to spend Christmas with you and your aunt, Duh." said Grover as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, I look back at Silena and back at Grover.

"Why would I ask?" He hits me again.

"Hey! Do you want to stop it ?!" My scream caught everyone's attention around, I whispered a curse and looked around.

"What are they looking at? They're going to take care of their lives!" I shout, causing everyone to grumble and go back to their things.

I went back to Grover.

"Why would she be nice and not a bit of a jerk on your part? She's cool with you, even cooler, why do not you try to be nice to yourself at least once?" Grover asks, I look back to where Silena was sitting, but there was no one sitting there, soon saw Silena walking

For our direction.

She sat beside me.

"It's forbidden to sit at the table of another god other than your father or mother, you know right?" I say to Silena.

"So, what were you talking about?" She ignores the question and smiles innocently.

Great...

"Excellent question, why do not you tell her, Alain?" asks Grover, pretending innocence, I sighed.

"Grover was thinking about asking for a pegasus for a date this Christmas, you know? He wanted your help on the case." I say, smiling with eyes almost closed, Silena laughed and grover with bright red.

Grover kicks me under the table, I had to bite me internally so as not to give a cry of pain, my foot!

"Since you're not going to talk, allow me, he's a bit shy, you know, Silena?" Alain wanted to know if you and your father would like to spend Christmas with him and his aunt at their home. "Grover, even with me giving him a look killer.

"Oh sure, I'll tell my dad and we'll meet up at your house," Silena says, smiling at me. "I must say I'm surprised, you're not usually very nice ... No offense, thank you." I shook my head. , I smiled trying to look as cool as possible, and ignore the heat rising in my face.

I heard Grover trying to hold the laughter beside me.

My eyes looked at him with a not-so-cool face, and with a move I put my arm around the grover's shoulders and squeezed it into a wrench.

Silena did not notice, she was eating her food.

But in the meantime I looked at the grover with an innocent look and squeezed my arm around Grover's neck, making him blush.

"Next time, I'm going to grind you with my whole sword, understand?" I whisper to him, he sits down quickly and I release him quickly, causing him to fall back on the bench and hoofbeats.

"Oh my gods, Grover, are you all right?" I heard Silena scream with concern.

The others laughed at the fall as I smiled as I sipped my orange juice.

Ah how I love being me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was lying on a tree, trying to rest my eyes closed when I felt nothing cold and wet fall on top of me all, I got up scared and saw Connor and Travis running away laughing at me.

It was water, now these children ... ..

I got up and slipped into the water, falling backward on the ground heavily, got up again quickly trying not to slip and ran after them, those brats! They'll pay me for it!

"I'm going to get you guys, you bunch of cowards, come back here!" I scream looking like a madman as I ran all wet behind the stoll.

Unsurprisingly, they're all ready with the campers, but that will not go cheap! Nobody gets me that way and stays unharmed!

"when I lay my hands on you ...!" I scream still running after them.

While everyone in turn is watching the scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alain?" I looked in the direction of the voice, at the door.

"What?" I say.

"It's me, Grover, can I come in?" Grover asked outside.

"Yes, come in. " I say getting up.

Grover walks in, jumping with a gob of Santa and a white beard glued, he smiles cheerfully as he walks over to me.

Oh, I forgot it was Christmas today.

"Is it serious?" I say to Grover with a discouraged face.

"Yes, it's Christmas, so stop being annoying and come soon! Your aunt is waiting for us. " he shouts as he walks over to me and pokes me on the shoulder, I sigh.

"and I think I could stay until 8am in the morning, and ask for it too much?" I look at the sky playfully. Grover laughs and throws my sneakers. I slept in my pants and a white shirt, I took the sneakers and the Calceip, I grabbed my backpack with my stuff. Grover pulls me by the arm and opens the door and shuts as he drags me, he drags me to the half-blood field, where some campers are finding their families again and getting into their cars.

There were a few cars that went into the woods by a hidden path, my aunt was talking to Silena's father and some other country, while Silena smiled and waved happily at me, I approached the group, Silena's face hugged me.

"Merry Christmas!" I smiled and hugged him back.

"merry christmas." I say, letting go of the hug and turning to my aunt, she saw me and ran to hug me tightly.

"Oh my favorite nephew, he's back." I laughed at what Aunt Arya said.

"Aunt Arya, I'm your only nephew." I laugh.

"Still my favorite," she smiled and released me "ready to go?" I nodded, I opened the car door and went to stay in the other window, while Grover nodded, I waved back and my aunt came in and started the car Let's leave.

All the way I was wondering if I saw thalia really or was not real.

At home we prepared a chicken and bought a grape fanta, Silena and her father, along with some other 9 neighbors came bringing with them something like cake, soda, pie and stuff.

To celebrate together, we even barbecued outside the back of the house.

We bought a Christmas tree and we had fun, although I did not want to admit it.

I was leaning against the kitchen wall while I drank some soda while everyone was outside on the barbeque yet, I left my glass in the sink and was about to climb into the room already.

I said goodbye to Silena and went upstairs to the bedroom.

This week was very crowded, I smiled and lay on my bed in the bedroom, but one thing remained in my mind.

If I sleep will I see thalia again?

I did not know but it was time to find out.

I closed my eyes.

A good merry christmas.

 **NOTE/ It was delayed ? and I know, sorry, but here I am, I want to thank all those who have arrived and all those who are with me in this story and in the previous year and in this new year, thank you to each one of you for being with me in this new year, happy new year of much joy, health and love for all of you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note/ percy jackson and olimpians not belong me , I have my oc.**

I did not see Thalia again, but I could not stop thinking about her after that, with the question that kept bothering me, was it Real or not?

Why did I meet Thalia? my theory is that Morpheus let me into that parallel world, but I do not understand. I do not know if it is possible, but I think it is very likely to have happened, but how could it have happened? he must have let me in on Thalia not being so lonely, but why me? and why only once? I'm not complaining of course, but I did not want to leave him alone, there was Zeus who would visit his at some point, but gods are gods, they are selfish people who just think of themselves and what they want.

"the gods are so selfish!" I scream out, Thunder rumbled in the sky, and without fear, I replied "With all due respect, you know I'm right! do not give me that!" and stopped, he knows I'm right but he does not admit it. they are stupid, how can they be such an idiot? they only request one of their children if this proves their value to them or need it. makes me angry, but I keep myself in control of my anger, or my anger will control me, and this is something I do not allow, no one will ever manipulate me, me the person who is in control of me same.

Kronos thinks he's smart for a weak Titan. if he thinks he's going to win, he's very, very wrong.

Unfortunately, I am not the only one who hates the gods, which can be bad, bad enough if people get carried away by emotions.

there are many here at Camp, including Selena. I am now 12 years old, last year.

I was carrying a bucket of water to Pegasus, I told Chiron that I wanted to help, but it was really just to be near Selena, I'm worried about her, okay, with Lucas here, I do not want to leave her by himself with him.

Lucas is not just trustworthy, okay, it's not like I'm jealous or possessive, no, of course not, I would never be jealous, right?

speaking of the devil, a few feet away was Lucas holding what appeared to be a bouquet of flowers as he smiled at a shy Selena. ... .i'll kill you! How dare he ?! if he thinks he will ... urgh! I kill you! I definitely kill you! now! I dropped the bucket to the floor with a punch, both hearing the noise and turned to confuse me, but soon his expressions changed to that by surprise.

I walked in at a quick pace for them. "Alain, what is it ..." I ignored Selena and went straight to Lucas, in a second my sword seemed to be shaded in my hand, and in a flash, I already had it the tip of the blade pointed at Lucas's neck. Selena gasped, and Lucas immediately dropped the flowers in surprise. "Not your approach, castellan or I cut your throat and let your soul be eaten by Cerberus" I threatened.

"Are you crazy?" Lucas said, as I squeezed my grip on the sword and pushed the edge even closer into his throat, almost cutting him into the neck. he does not have a sword, which was a benefit to me.

"Alain, Stop it now!" Selena yelled from behind me, but I did not turn around.

"Stay away from him, Selena, he's not good, it's for your own safety." I said, firmly.

Selena was confused by the tone of her voice, "what are you talking about? Let him go, now!" I do not move. "Alain, can you calm down? I do not know what I did, but I do not do anything. I do not hurt her, and I do not, calm down, "Lucas asked.

"That's enough!" all three of us turned to see Chiron with his arms crossed and angry on his face.

"The three of you, in my office, now!" Chiron ordered, turning to walk to his house.

 **Note/ I'm with a beta now, it helped me in the chapter. thank you georgemathew336, it helped me a lot.**

 **small chapter, I know. the next one will be bigger.**


	17. chapter 17 feelings

NOTE/ SILENA WINS .I not have Pjo , i have my ocs .

I hate being punished wise? I mean, I did deserve it but I still hate punishment.

At the moment I, Luke, and Silena. We're all three sitting in chairs facing the chiron table while he looked at us with a stern look.

I on the left side, Silena in the middle, and Luke on the right.

I admit, it was my fault. I had to keep myself in control. Instead I ended up getting enraged and almost cutting Luke's throat. Which I really wish I had done, but I'm not a killer. Is it bad that I want to rip each limb from Luke's body and give the parts to the cerberus? Come on, this is not so mean. At least I think it is not.

"So, who of the three will explain to me what was going on a few minutes ago?" Chiron suddenly asked. I did not dare raise my eyes and continued to look at my hands together. And me talking about high control, being that in a few seconds I lost any rational thinking and almost attacked Luke.

I felt Silena's eyes on me as she began to speak. "Alain tried to attack Luke and threatened him without him doing anything wrong." I winced at her tone. Of anger and rebuke. All right, I lost my mind. I'm an idiot, I get it.

Chiron sighed, "It's okay, Luke and Silena, you can go, but you'll stay, you still have a lot to explain, boy." He looks straight at me. I lifted my eyes and met a look that clearly said 'you're very, very intricate' okay I deserve it.

I looked at Silena in fear of what I would see next, the look she would give. but I did not see anything, which was worse. She had her back to me, arms folded as she walked to the door with Luke who was beside her as she walked. I could not help but feel hurt and at the same time I was angry. I blew it all because I let my stupid temper get to me, and Silena hates me now. and anger because Luke was beginning to approach her. He will manipulate her to stand next to Kronos (though I'm not sure he's already using Luke to join demigods for him) if I do nothing. I should have kept calm and arrived calmly and spoke kindly so that Silena was not near him, though she might ask questions of why. I could invent something. But now it was too late.

They both left the room in silence.

I'd like to hit myself over and over again over and over again because I made such a mistake.

Chiron started the interrogation "Alain," I looked at him "I first want to know why you pointed a sword at Luke. Silena said he did not do anything wrong and Daughters of Aphrodite like Silena do not usually lie. type behavior, again. "he added again. In the end, I'm not the quieter demigod of the camp, and I cause enough fights and arguments. But my rate of misbehavior fell on the last one, but that's because I promised Silena I'd 'try' not to start a fight for whatever reason. Everything was going well, I did not hit anyone for a whole year, which was progress, But I broke that promise when I almost Attack Luke.

"I ... huh," was trying to think of a good excuse without revealing that I basically came from another universe and I know what's going to happen in the near future "um ... I do not like him." I said, which was true but did not say the reason.

Chiron raised an eyebrow "Do not you like him? Why did he do something against you or something?" Okay now he got me. What do I say ?! ... ah ... think ... think ... There! I already know!

I started to say "well you know that I am well protective of my friends, right?" Chiron nods. It was the truth "so ... let's just say I have ..uh maybe got pretty jealous Of Silena and Luke

, I do not like to see him near her. It causes me a bit of anger,"I hate to have to admit that this was a part of why I did not want him around her " I lost control of myself and I'm sorry for that, I just ... "I tried to think in the most, but chiron cut me.

"Okay, I understand." Wait what? He understand ? Oh ... great, that's good "I've been in your situation before. I was about 13 when I fell in love." what? "and there was a centaur I liked very much, so I saw her hand in hand with another centaur and that left me with a lot ..." Whoa! Stopped! .

"Oh, you can stop there! I do not want to hear your stories from past novels! And what's this got to do with the situation here? I'm not in love with Silena." right? I would know if I was in love, or ... I could be and I do not understand what I feel. This would not be the first time. I'm in love with her ? I may have cared more about her than anyone else in this universe, I may have been jealous of them sometimes, I may even sense something in my heart that I can not explain when I am with her, but if I am in love with her, what I I will make ? I do not want to hurt myself if she does not feel the same way or if she chooses to stand beside Kronos and abandon me. but I do not want her to get hurt either, I do not want to leave her alone. I want to protect there, to be there for her, I want her to know that I will not leave there.

"You love her." Chiron says suddenly making me look at him. He smiled gently, I blushed.

He continued, "I'll give you some advice, Alain," I looked up at him, "Say what you feel for her, before it's too late, and by the way it's close to being, then hurry up." I laughed.

" I do not know if she feels the same, she considers me just a friend, but now I do not think a friend thinks I am more, I think. "I say in all honesty. .

This time chiron laughs, I look confused "oh boy, do not you see?" I'm confused now, what do not I understan " I see the way she looks at you, she cares a lot about you, I see her talking about you many times, to your sisters, friends and family. You know, last Christmas, she was sad for weeks because her mother did not come to visit her and her family, and when I say family I mean her father and brothers, you invited her to spend Christmas with you and your aunt, and then I saw her with a gigantic smile on her face, she was always laughing happily and talking to her brothers and sisters a lot about the camp, and I even asked why. said it was because of you, that she was happy because you, you Alain Gerra, simply invited her to spend a Christmas with you. " is this true? She was sad and I did not even know, she always smiled when she saw me and acted normally, how could I not have noticed? for a guy who basically has a 25 year old mind I'm a complete idiot. I really wanted to invite her to Christmas, even before Grover forced me, but I did not have the guts. And even without realizing it, it meant more to her than to me that simple gesture.

Chiron said, "I'm going to let this go, but never threaten the lives of some demigods in this camp okay. You can go now, and see if you follow the advice I gave you." I did not answer, and I got up quickly and left with hurried steps to the exit.

And I was 100 percent determined to say how much I care about Silena, to the point of saying I love her.

 **NOTE/ Wow, what's going to happen? What will Alain do? Will Silena forgive him? find out this in the next chapter (I'll work faster and post faster too okay) if you liked favorite, follow and review, that helps a lot. questions are welcome. Ps: I'm sorry if there are errors, I'll be correcting.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note/** **PJO NOT BELONG ME** , I have my oc and story.

 **Darkshadow124: I'm sorry, but it was not for me to decide, I had 5 votes for Silena to be the match, and 2 for thalia. but I wish good luck to find a fanfic with Thaliaxoc:)**

 **Death fury: thanks: D**

I do not know what to do, but I know I must find Silena and ask for forgiveness. If she does not forgive me, I'll understand. But I will not give up trying. I was wearing a black shirt with a red skull in the middle, and a plain green jeans with black and white sneakers us feet.

I descended the stairs of the great house and reached the front door, walked past it and hurried through the encampment to the door of Aphrodite's hut. She has to be here, right? Where else would she be if she's not here.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard a click and then the door opened a little and I saw Drew watching me. With a look of anger.

"You. " she says, coming out and closing the door with a loud thud, I shuddered. I mentally prepared myself for the possible offenses that she is throwing at me.

"I." I rubbed the part of my neck with a guilty look. She continues to stare at me with a face of anger.

"What did you come here to do? You should not be here, after acting like the idiot you are, so hurry up and say what you want." she says, I nodded, okay. Here goes.

"I ... I just wanted to talk to Silena, she's here right?" I ask. Drew giggled. What ?

She takes a step forward to face my face "talk to her? With my dear sister? Can only be a joke, Get out of here ,Son of hades, You will not hurt there, no more than it already does. "she says in an accusing tone. Okay, I know I'm a complete idiot. And that's what she said hurt, because she's partly right.

I got a little angry at her talking like that, as if she had the right to command me like that. I said, "Look, Tanaka, I was just protecting her from Luke, okay, he's not trustworthy." she mocks, and giggles. Which is ?

"You are the one who says that he is not trustworthy, but look at you. The renegade son of Hades, whom his father did not complain of, the coldest and most insensitive of the camp, You're the enemy here, the Kronos spy to destroy us.I bet you're just waiting for the right time to get revenge on your father, and now you're willing to take Silena to his side, to rebel against our own mother. But that will not happen, not if I can stop it. "she speaks with a venomous tone. Ironically, it's quite the opposite.

The luke is the enemy here, but no one notices why he is acting like a saint and is the son of hermes. I can not blame her for thinking of me that way, after all look at me. I am a son of the big three, the son of hades even more, I am often cold, I fought long before with other children, for valid reasons but still fought. I hate my father and the gods for being so ... how can I say? Well they do not give a shit about most of their kids. What annoys me.

But that does not mean that I am evil, that I am the enemy, but just like Drew, others think so of me as well. What drives them away from me.

But there's something I suspect about what she's talking about. "Was it Luke who said that about me?" I ask suspiciously. "He said to keep Silena away from me, did not he?" I blame. Drew is sometimes very easy to manipulate, especially if he is under the influence of Luke, who is the super good guy at the moment. Her expression changes to paleness, she shakes her head.

"What? No. " she says quickly. I must admit, it was clever of Luke this, to make everyone who cares little by little, including Silena, get away from me so that later he can manipulate me to stay on the side of Kronos. If I am alone with no friends around, he could take advantage of this and become somehow my friend and make me stand against the gods. In the end, I already hate the gods, it would be easy for him to make me one of Kronos' followers if I am hurt by my friends and family. So he and Kronos would be my only choice of friendship and family, and give me a goal. Does he really think he could handle me like this? Using my feelings against me?

Oh I dropped my rivers, I laughed a lot. Drew looked at me confused but did not care.

Dude, what an idiot. He does not realize that I am much smarter than that, and it is not because my mind is older than my body.

I learned a lot of time to use the head in heart made at the right time, I know very well when I should leave the feelings aside, and when should I use. And I definitely will not join Kronos or him in any way, that's a promise. I will never, in any way. I will be a pawn. I will never leave my friends, I will never give up my family and those who care, I am a good person, although it does not seem.

And if that Beast, idiot son of a , thinks he can manipulate me and try to get away unscathed, is very, very much mistaken. He'll screw himself in my hand, that's what's going to happen!

Oh it's gone !.

"What's funny?" Drew asked with a frown.

I stopped my laughter and looked at her "nothing, except Luke is the idiot who will eventually hurt your sister, he is not good. " I still had a smile on my face.

"How is it? He's much better for her than you! Now she was leaving here, now! "she points at me. My smile slips from my face.

"I will not leave until I talk to Silena. " I say, looking into her eyes with a determined look crossing her arms. She flushed with anger.

"Ah, you're going to, right now. " she was about to raise her hand to knock me over, I closed my eyes, waiting for what was to come.

After 10 seconds, nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw. one hand gripped her wrist, preventing it less than an inch from my face.

And I was surprised at who was holding the wrist.

It was Silena.

Drew had a surprised look on his face as he looked at Silena, who was on her right side, and had a stern face as she looked at Drew.

His voice was in a tone I knew very well.

"What are you thinking, Drew? I made it clear that I was going to talk to him when he came in. Not you, me.And you still dared raise a hand to hit him? you try to do this! "Silena rebukes. Drew indignantly responds.

"I'm protecting you! Silena , he does not give a damn! How can you feel ... "I admit that I was curious about this part but Silena cut her before she finished the sentence. Which spoiled my moment of curiosity. Unfortunately.

" who decides whether or not he good for myself , And if raise a hand to him again ... "she looked at her with fury I've never seen in her eyes before in life " you will regret it, so much, so never try to hurt him again again, or I'll take care of you myself. "she says in a low, dangerous tone, was ... a threat? Silena Beugerard is defending me (again) and still threatening one of her own sisters? By me ? I'm getting more and more in love with her now. I uncrossed my arms.

Drew turns even redder, looking like a totally red tomato. She pulls her hand roughly from Silena's hand and glares at me before turning and stepping on the hardwood floor of the hut and entering and closing the door with a thump larger than the one she left.

When the door closed I looked at Silena, who now had her arms folded and looked at me with a serious look.

I cringed at her gaze. I looked down at my dark sneakers and sighed.

"I ..." I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked into his blue eyes "Can we ... please, can we talk? Please just give me one last chance To explain myself, please ... Silena. "I basically begged for her, my voice came out so weak that I do not even know if it was really me so low it was.

I was waiting for her to insult me, or to tell me to leave, and not to talk to me. I was surprised at the gentle tone of voice she spoke.

"Strawberry plantations, " I'm surprised by what she's talking about, her eyes were low but her expression was calm and not sad "wait for me there, I'll come in but I'll leave soon and we'll meet you there. " I nodded slowly in disbelief. She turned and entered.

I was puzzled by how easily she agreed to talk about what had happened.

I'm surprised even more by Aphrodite's daughters. More precisely with one of them, Silena beuregard.

 **NOTE** / **I'm here as promised. One more chapter for you. What do you think about the chapter? What would you like to see happen next? what is your opinion ? feel free to say whatever you want.**

 **if you are new here and you like, favorite, follow and comment what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A : PJO NOT BELONG ME , I have my oc and story .**

 **my beta is having problems with his device, so it can not help. So sorry if there are mistakes. some volunteer for beta? would help a lot.**

 **Thanks for the favorites and new followers, thanks anyway.**

 **Death fury : thank you.**

I do not know what will happen, or what I should do, but I am determined to ask forgiveness for what has happened.

I was sitting on a wooden bench in the strawberry garden while I waited for Silena. The bench was wide, it fit three people, and it was right in the middle of the garden. It was day.

I've acted like a complete idiot before, and it's driving people away from me, But I do not know why I always lose control, It's like I'm always angry and I can not calm down completely.

maybe it's Kronos, or maybe I'm just fixing up an excuse for my rage. The problem is that I do not know what I'm angry at exactly.

I think it's just the stress that in a few months, maybe weeks or days. Percy had come to the camp and will be the beginning of the first book ,and that Luke is already manipulating Silena.

Is that what's stressing me out? The fact that my friends may already be on Kronos side or will they be? The fact that they can get hurt and I get hurt too? ... the fact that I can not change that? .. that I am not strong enough to prevent? ...

I can not afford it, I will not allow it!

Fuck the canon! Luke will not manipulate Silena!

Not if I can stop it.

"Alain? " I look up and see Silena in front of me, I get up instantly, In front of her, now my throat is dry and I'm speechless, damn Alain! Say something!

"You told me you wanted to talk, then?" She said with her arms folded and stared at me with a calm look on her face. I swallow.

"I ... I just wanted to apologize, what I did before was totally inappropriate and stupid, and I admit that I lost control of myself, That I've been acting like a full idiot and I know I'm not the kindest and coolest guy with you, I ... I want to change ,I want to be better for you and for everyone else. I will not promise that I will be perfect, that I will always be polite to others. I have a bad temper and ... "I did not want to admit, I squeezed my eyes shut enough to keep feelings or insecurities. it was time.

"Silena, what I did before, I did because I do not like to see Luke close to you ... I will never admit it out loud in life. I was angry with him because He was approaching you, but I was too ,scared to lose you to him. I never acted the way you'd like to be afraid if I let someone in I might get hurt later ... the truth is that I'm afraid to cling but I ... I'm already attached to you , more than I would like to admit and my friends too. I did not think I could have friends with this attitude of mine to keep people away ... "I took a deep breath.

"I'm not perfect, Silena, I make mistakes, I hurt people, but when I say that I regret what I did, I'm being honest." I opened my eyes but kept them on the ground, embarrassed to speak like that.

"I never really admired my feelings for anyone ... I do not like Luke for many reasons ... but what I can say is: never in my life have I been so scared of losing anything as I'm afraid of losing you." I breathed deeply still with my eyes closed because he was afraid of what he would see next.

"Silena beuregard, I'm in love with you." ah my gods ... I said? ... said without stammering ... oh my God ... will she reject me? What do I do? Oh man, I wanted to be in the cabin of hades now to hide from my embarrassment and not go out anymore.

I felt my face burn like fire, I look like one of those passionate high school teens, what the fuck! What do I do? ! What …. My silent argument ceased when I felt something soft pressed against my lips ... it was so soft and gentle ...

I opened my eyes wide . She's kissing me! I mean it's a simple kiss but it was still a kiss !!! I totally froze, like I was like a statue, I felt like I was going to explode so hot I felt myself. it was like millions of butterflies flapping wings on my stomach, And at the same time that the touch was simple, I felt so happy and happy.

It was not quite what I expected. especially of me the insensitive who is sensitive.

She flushed away and smiled gently. I'm still paralyzed , with the slightly open mouth of surprise looking at her that was a centimeter lower . I think I have a strange face because she laughed a little.

"Anything else to talk? sir gerra?" she asks with an amused tone, looking at me with a smile and brow furrowed.

I awoke from my freezing "I ... I did not ..." I was speechless " I think you took the words out of my mouth ..." I said in a faint whisper looking puzzled. Silena smiled and approached me, getting inches from my face. she placed the palm of her hand on my cheek and stroked gently as she looked at me with her deep blue eyes.

It would be a lie if I said I was not even redder with the show of affection.

She smiled and said " sorry, I really enjoyed listening to you talk like this," she talking like this is driving me crazy ... stopped.

"Do you like me?" I know it was a stupid question from me, I should beat myself now. Of course she has feelings for me if she did not, she would not have kissed me.

She laughed, "You do not even have to ask, Alain, of course!" She said.

So I could not stop my mouth from asking another stupid question, "Can I kiss you then?" She laughed again but nodded.

I let a small smile slide on my face I could not stand to approach, I saw his eyes close slowly as I leaned and slowly pressed my lips over hers. I did not want to go beyond the limits because we are only 12 years old, then no language, but I wanted to, I just did not because it's her first kiss.

I do not want to rush things. I put my hands on either side of his face. as soon as my lips touched hers I felt her freeze for a moment, but she quickly relaxed and felt her hands rise to my neck getting closer to her body.

we were so close to that I could feel her heart with mine and I didn't want to stop, wanted felt her lips both, wanted more. but we move away. we were with the forehead glued and we could feel the breath strong and hot one another in our faces.

I smiled and I open my eyes to find her own "i'm forgiven?" I say.

"huh don't know ..." realizing to play I kiss on the cheek. she laughs "it is clear that Yes." she says and I pulls for a hug I retribution willingly.

"we are ..." she me cuts in midsentence.

"Yes, we are dating now." I sigh relieved. it away and points a finger to me.

"but it become official have to do something first," she says with Tone authoritarian.

I will not like it isn't it?

(time later)

Toc! toc!

the door of the Hut Hermes opened and revealed Luke.

it seems confused and speaks "Hi silena ... and Alain? you need something?" I roll eyes. I respond with mockery.

" you? i'd rather be mutilated by chimeras to you ask anything." I take a poke of silena in the stomach. I grunt but I see the look of silena and I shup mouth.

she smiles gently to Luke " sorry for it, in came here for a reason, right Alain?" she looks to me. I sigh.

"I came you asked excuses. sorry for before , Luke." say. silena smiles and back to look at Luke.

he smiles "don't worry about it. I am that should be asking excuses. didn't know what you and Silena were more than just friends." he says with honesty, but I don't believe very it.

I turn to silena and say "okay, we can go?" ask. it sighs and based.

I look at Luke " bye Luke." and I turn to leave, go down the steps and wait for Silena. She says goodbye and comes down and walks over to me.

We both walk until at some distance she speaks.

"You could have been nicer. " I crushed my face.

"I could, but it would be falsehood if I did that, and I'm not a fake or a liar, and I'm not nice, whatever the situation or the person, you know full well. " I say simply. She laughs and curls our arms together. I blush with the proximity, I get even redder when we pass by some campers coming in the opposite direction.

"We can agree on that." she says with her arm still attached to mine. The campers on the way we watched with surprise. Hell, I pull my hood over my head, trying to cover up the redness on my face.

"Are you okay? Are you red. " I hear Silena talking next to me. I laughed ungraciously.

"I? Red? No, of course not. " I say. Silena chuckled and stopped on our walk, we stopped right in front of the tables where a mini-camper crowd was.

I look at them, they were with curious expressions.

They do not have anything else to do, do they? My reverie was stopped as soon as I felt a warm hand on the right side of my face. I almost leap from the contact but it calms me down when I looked, it was just Silena.

What is she doing ? Everyone is looking.

"What are you doing? They're looking at us." I say looking into his eyes. She smiles and pushes my hood back showing my face and short black hair completely. I tried to pull back but her hands held mine and lowered it to stop me.

She brings my face closer to hers with a free hand and I feel my heart racing with proximity.

"Let them look." she whispers. I do not know where this side of Silena came from, but I liked it, I really liked it.

She closes her eyes and kisses me. I feel tremendous heat spreading through my body and I close my eyes too, enjoying the feel of her soft lips. She guided my hands to her waist and I held her against me. his hands came up to my neck.

I hear shouts of surprises but I did not care anymore, just with the kiss.

" what ?! "

" My gods! "

" it can not be! "

"the son of Hades and Silena? How is it possible ?!"

"Why? How can she fall in love with him !?"

I did not care about the voices, only about her.

She walks away and still smiles and looks at the other demigods on the tables in the side.

"Yeah, we're together, And if you have any objections to it, life is mine and I date whoever I want to." she says and pulls me by the hand to the hut of hades a little further. We stopped in front of the door and faced each other.

She covers her mouth in surprise. "My gods ... have I done that?" She asks, puzzled. I still surprised by what happened nodded. We both laughed, "Alain Gerra, you're a bad influence, you know?" She says jokingly. I smiled.

"Oh thank you, Beuregard, who would have thought you would have a rebellious side in you, I liked it. " I say.

She replies "well, what can I say? You cause this effect on people, shadow boy." I stare at with false frustration.

"Serious, to you?" I say. She laughs and with her toes gives me a kiss on our lips and walks away.

"Hey, it's cute, and it suits you. At least I think. " she says. I sigh.

"So, see you tomorrow?" she asks, smiling.

"Should not I take you to the front door, or rather booth?" I say with a frown.

"Not today, especially after what I've done, my sisters will already be filling me with questions when I return and I prefer that you do not have to go through an interrogation of several sons and daughters of Aphrodite." she replied. I nodded.

"I agree." I say, then as farewell as I approached and kissed her on the cheek. when I tried to pull away she caught me in surprise as she placed both hands on the side of my face and kissed me on the lips.

I was a little stunned but then kissed her back.

We parted and she removed her hands from my face and walked away.

"See you later." I say.

She says, "Yes, I'm going to go. Bye, shadow boy. " She walks away and walks down the small stairs to the cabin. I wave at her and enter the hut. I close the door and let myself slide back to her to the floor.

This has been a long day, and tomorrow is sure to be bigger. Even more so than now I'm in a relationship with Silena.

I bet soon everyone will find out about my relationship with her tomorrow.

Toc! Toc!

Who can it be?

"Alain? It's the grover, can I come in?"

Oh, come on.

 **Note/ I'm sorry for the mistakes if there is, I do not have beta anymore so if you have some volunteer say "hi I'm volunteer" I'll talk to you by Pm.**

 **So how did it go, Did you like the statement and how things went? Or do you think it could have been better and I should have put something else or changed something?**

 **Any advice to add in the next chapter? What would you like to see in the next chapter?**

 **leave your opinions, I am open to any advice or request**


	20. Chapter 20

POV ALAIN

"So how did you get it?" Grover asks, sitting on the floor in of me. I was also sitting on the floor next to my bed.

I looked at Grover confused.

"How did I get what?" I say. Grover rolls his eyes at me.

"Being Silena's boyfriend, of course!" Exclaims Grover as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and it was really the most obvious question, I just thought it was something else besides.

I took a bored expression "oh that? So you already know, great." I'm being sarcastic okay.

"Of course! Duh, you and Silena gave a nice show in the pavilion today, and the news spread," Grover says. I knew I would.

I scratched my head trying to think of something to say "Eh ... I ..." I really do not know what to say about it.

"Another question, So says, How's dating her?" asks Grover. I looked at him.

"It's only been an hour since we started dating, Grover, we do not spend much time together and you want me to respond to what it's like to date her?" I ask.

"Yes!" Now I've seen everything.

"You know sometimes I'd really like to slap you in the head to see if your brain works, but you know what? Leave it there." I say with a look of boredom.

Grover looks at me for a second "Okay, but tell me, how did you do it? I mean, I know she likes you and everything, but the question is, how did you ask her to date?" Asks Grover again.

I shrugged.

"I just said what I felt for her and by the way she feels the same, that's all . Wait, she liked me how long exactly?" I ask curiously.

Grover ignores the question and looks at the confused "That's it?" Never mind ...

"That's it," I say simply.

"You're freaking me out, right?"

" No. "

Grover looks at me with a serious look. "You're really kidding me, are not you?"

"Grover, I'm not freaking,"

"Of course, it's written on your face: I'm freaking you out."

I'm starting to irritate myself "Grover, it's pissing me off," Warning.

"No, no, you're the one who's annoying me, saying that I just said what I felt for her. That's all, tell me, what's the secret? "I sighed.

"That's it. what do you want me to say?" I ask irritably.

"How about kissing one of the most beautiful girls in Aphrodite?" I blushed. Why did he have to ask that? .

I got up "okay enough interrogation, please." I gesture to the door. Grover frowned.

"Boring," he says.

I look at him "how is it?" Grover quickly stood up and sprinted out of the cabin.

I laughed a little.

A second later he appears with his head on the door.

"I was forgetting, chiron wants you in the big house after breakfast tomorrow. Do not be late." he speaks in a serious tone.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I? Why?" I ask.

"he did not say, but said it was important." and disappeared in a thud of the door.

What can it be ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One thing I noticed when I entered the pavilion was: Everyone, literally, Each of the campers, were looking at me.

If being the son of hades, one of the three great ones, did not call enough unwanted attention, imagine my situation. A son of hades dating one of Aphrodite's daughters. Just one day, and everyone already knows about our relationship. The news spread like wildfire through the camp. It calls much more attention, believe me.

And it seems that Silena is basically the most beautiful and kind of the hut of Aphrodite, as well as her mother's most favorite, Aphrodite. How not to draw attention? And even more having a son of hades.

I sat on the table of hades normally as I did every day, and they still kept staring. This is starting to bother.

Why are you so surprised?

Then a son of Ares, followed by two more also of Ares approached me at the table. the curious eyes of the other campers followed, watching the scene.

Ares's children stopped in front of my table. I did not raise my eyes from my plate, not out of fear, but out of boredom.

Then the first one, Tony, decided to talk.

"Hey idiot," I did not move "are you ignoring me? Oh, did not you care what I called you?" What do you think of that, Stupid son of Hades." I chuckled.

He tapped the table with his fists. I smiled and looked at him with an innocent look as he gritted his teeth and looked at me with an angry face. This will not work for me. maybe with the other campers. most shrank from fear. but not me. Tony is very tall and strong, for a boy of 13 years, he is a prodigy of Ares. One of the most frightening and strong sons of Ares, below only Clarisse. And I'm not afraid of Clarisse, because she's also my friend. imagine if I would be afraid of a brat like him. Yes I know he is older than I am, for a year. but he's still a brat to me.

" What is funny ? "

"It's the best you can think of, I've heard worse than that, but you're too dumb to want to think about anything." I say. His face turned red with anger. he quickly pulls me hard by the collar and we face each other. he and I stood leaning in the middle of the table as we stared.

He spoke with a tone of anger, "What did I say?" Without fear I replied.

"Are you deaf?" By his expression, I know he wants to kill me now. His two colleagues approached. He let go of me and tried to punch me for his luck. One hand stopped him, holding his wrist before his fist connected to my face.

And I surprised myself with who I was.

Luke?

The son of Ares looked at him in surprise.

"Do not even think about it," says Luke. I look at him mockingly.

"I do not need you to defend me, castellan. I know how to take care of myself, Well." I say.

Luke smiles.

"Oh I know, but a little help does not hurt." he says and jerks his fist back to Tony stumbling back. Luke comes over and sits on my right side. Tony turns himself up and looks at us angrily.

"Fine, then the two of you are going to get caught," The instant he said that, Clarisse got up and stood on my left side. Okay as much as I like some help, it's starting to irritate. They think what? That I can not defend myself? I've done this several times.

" get up, Tony, you know you do not stand a chance against me or them." Clarisse warns, pointing at me and luke.

"Are you on his side? He stole Silena from me!" shouts Tony, apparently outraged.

"Silena never wanted you! You know that!" He replied.

Tony looks at me "he does not deserve it , Even his own father does not care! So why do you defend him ?! "okay until it hurts a little, even because it's true. That may have been pretty insensitive part of it ... But who said I'm not insensitive either? Hades really do not care about me? No, he cares. I know he does. and even if it does not, anyway.

Then they began to whisper to each other. Enough .

That's enough for me.

"Enough!" I exclaim.

I was enraged and the shadows around me intensified. the normally warm air began to get cold. Soon they perceived and began to feel the effects of my powers. they began to gasp and run their hands through their arms trying to dispel the cold. But something caught my attention in the middle of that around us began to darken ... possibly shadows.

Tony and his partners looked around startled and then at me.

"do not you come and play the alpha male with me, Tony, you idiot who has a brain the size of a toothpick, wants to play the scary, dangerous guy on top of me ? Do not make me laugh, I'm more dangerous and and we're honest here, it's not just for Silena that she wants to fight me, you want to prove to be stronger than I do, admit it. Unfortunately for your luck, you're not. So go away, or do I have to make you leave? "I threatened. Tony looks at me defiantly, but I can see he's scared, I feel it.

"Hey!" In the six of us we turned to see Chiron, he apparently just got along with some other campers, among them, Silena, who was looking at me with a not so satisfied look.

my powers ceased instantly.

What the hell. I looked at my feet with regret, I promised not to fight, but I was not that I started, I was quiet in my right place? So at least I have something in my favor.

"No one will fight with anyone here! You all sit in your seats and be quiet, this is no place for that, you know!"

Tony and I looked at each other and nodded. I, Clarisse and Luke sit in our seats just like the other sons of air.

Chiron walked between the tables and stopped in mine and looked at me with a serious look. I'm screwed now?

"Alain, Grover might have warned you, but I need you to go to the big house now." he asks cheerfully, but still with a serious look on his face.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Not exactly, but we need to talk, it's a very serious thing we need to discuss." I nod and get up again and continue chiron. Silena hurries and stands by me as we walk.

"Chiron! Can you give me a minute, please?" Silena says, chirping in front of him, he looks over his shoulder and sighs. And despite my look of relief he nodded and continued the walk.

Silena held me by the hand on her shoulder. "Alain, what was going on?" I shook my head.

"I was quiet okay, he started.I was quiet in my place and he came looking for a fight, I swear I did not start it," I say.

Silena looks at me for a second. She sighs a sigh that sounds like relief.

She smiles at me "good." This was better than I thought it would be.

"What does chiron want?" I ask.

His smile dropped a little. "I have no idea, but it seems to be serious. Did you do anything?" I shake my head.

"Not that I know, Hey, did you see Grover?" I say.

She seems confused. "He went on a mission this morning. Did not he warn you?" I shake my head.

"No, he must have left in a hurry if he did not warn me," I say.

She agrees "may have been this ... Oh I was wondering if you would like to go with me today to help me on the strawberry plantations, someone seems to have crumpled some and chiron asked if I and some other campers would like to help." she says .

" You know that because of me three strawberry plantations ended up dying the other time I touched them, right? "I say.

Silena laughs "Yes, I remember, it was the same day that Chiron punished you for that, to take care of the smaller children of hermes and apollo. which was very funny and cute. I did not know it was so good with children." I smiled.

"Well, I'm not, they made me play with them all day, they painted my hair green and I was sore from carrying children on my back, argh, I hate doggy eyes." I mumbled. Silena smiles.

"I do not know, you looked cute with green hair, I found it," she said in a light red tone.

I smiled gently "oh so am I cute to you now?" She smiled and slowly approached me.

I felt my face turn red as she leaned in and stood inches from my lips. I felt my heart race as it was closer to his lips, and as soon as I brushed his lips, I felt his hands gently hold my dark shirt and pull me closer to him ...

"Alain!" I and she we flushed away. I rubbed my neck a bit embarrassed. I looked to the side and saw chiron looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed and looked at Silena.

"I have to go. See you later?" She smiled and nodded. Before I went, she kissed me on the cheek and headed for the aphrodite cottage.

I blushed and looked at chiron, who was smiling suggestively. I shake my head. what I lacked.

I walk towards you with a question in my mind. What can it be ?


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the long wait again. On the other hand, I will add some things that happened, but I did not show in the previous chapters how Alain interacted with the other characters and maybe even a mission that Alain had when he was ten, because I know I made a lot of the timeline, so I want to add some more things. Do not worry, when I add, I'll let you know. about writing, I'm talking to a beta to help me, but I'll post the next, with it already corrected ok. )

Guest: Thank you, and I'm getting better, I think.)

Death fury: thanks, I'm happy for the compliment, although I'm not so good at writing.

Theobeeawesome 1: Good thing you're enjoying it, and yes, I'm talking to a beta to help me, I'm waiting for him to correct the chapter. And thank you

 **Thanks anipotterica for Help me in the chapter.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿They think I'm a threat? ¿Me? That's ridiculous," I reply indignantly. If I only knew that was why I was sent here...

What a pain.

Chiron sighs, "Unfortunately the gods think so, or at least Ares thinks that and Zeus and a few other gods agree. So, as a precaution I want you to stay in the camp for a while, until everything is settled and Ares doesn't want to kill you anymore. "I knew what he was going to say later, it was in his face.

"You will not leave this camp in any way for your safety." I huffed and got up from the chair I was sitting on.

"I cannot and I will not leave her unprotected, "I say determinedly. I cannot leave Aunt Arya out there alone. No matter if she is not a demigod, she is in danger. Thinking it over... at the same time he's right. I cannot go out and meet Aunt Arya, it would put her in even more danger, I'm basically a magnet for monsters and Ares wants my head.

"Look, I know I can't leave now, I understand that because I'm the son of one of the big three I'm considered dangerous to Zeus and the other gods, and Ares wants to kill me now, even though I have not done anything for him to want But can I... At least see her one last time? " Please. Chiron sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry but no, I have no idea where your aunt is, Alain, I did not receive any news from her, I called several times and she did not answer, I went to her house and she was not there either, the possible places but unfortunately I did not find it. Even then, I'm sure she's safe. And as to whether or not to be considered dangerous, Ares thinks you can be a real threat to him and the other gods, not only because you are the son of Hades but also because of your constant quarrels with the sons of Ares and your rivalry with Luke and some other campers. Ares is offended by it, or at least that's the excuse to want to kill you now. " He said .

"Oh great, I'm screwed, totally screwed, even though I didn't do anything too great. That's fantastic" I say in a false tone.

Chiron sighs. "I'm sorry you had to go through this, Alain," I nodded.

"It's okay sir, it's not your fault."

¿She disappeared?

¿Was Ares who kidnapped her? Probably. Those unhappy and selfish Gods, only think of themselves and now want to eliminate me, after all I am a mistake that must be erased. A threat that must be eliminated.

I'm confused because I know that I am a threat for being the son of one of the three great ones, mainly for being son of Hades, the exiled God of Olympus.

But why do I have a feeling that there's more to it? There is something else going on, all of this is very strange. There's something I don't know.

And I'll find out.

Ares would never want to kill someone just because they have rivalry with any of their children, he does not care about any of them truly to kill anyone who defies or opposes their children, if that were so I would be dead in time, just like some other campers .

this is a framework to kill me, they want a reason to do it because they know that if I died just for being a son of Hades it would generate revolt, from my friends and even Hades, who already hates the gods, imagine if his son was killed , it would make him even more furious. Even though they all know that they hate me and want to kill me anyway. This would strengthen Kronos, since it would be giving more allies to it automatically.

I am the son of one of the great three; the prophecy refers not only to Percy now but also to me. I can't hesitate. I can't let my emotions control me.

I looked at him determinedly.

"Then I'll go looking for her." At my reply Chiron looks sad.

"Alain, it's not safe, you know that. You can't just go looking for your aunt without knowing where she is. Even more now, the monsters must already that Ares want your death, not counting the other gods. Please don't do anything reckless. Your aunt would want you to be safe" Chiron asks. I hate to admit it but he's right, but that does not mean I'll give up on finding my aunt, one way or another, I'll find her. I promise. I'll find a way, using any means necessary to find my Aunt Arya.

"Ok, I'll stay." He sighs in relief. This will make him stop insisting, and give me time to think of some way to find you aunt Arya.

"Well, that's good."

"¿Where's Grover?" I ask. I guess he's with Percy now and will soon bring him, but I want to be sure.

Chiron gives a small smile.

"We'd better sit down, I have some things to tell you."

Xxxxxx

So I was right. Grover is with Percy now, it will take a while before he comes to camp, I imagine.

Now, ¿What am I going to do? My aunt is gone. Ares wants to kill me (Like All Others Gods). Percy will be at the camp for a while.

Things are happening too fast.

I have a year and a half until Percy arrives, considering that he must be 12 when he arrives at the camp.

Aunt Arya disappeared without any clue as to where she might be. My theories are: she was kidnapped by Ares or even Luke and Kronos henchmen may have been the hijackers and are holding her prey.

Another problem is that I'm basically stuck to the camp, temporarily, of course.

Destiny seems to play with me. All this a day after I declared myself to Silena, which was not at all easy, considering how much I dread showing such emotions.

Although I lose my temper sometimes and get angry... But only sometimes.

I sighed. I don't have any free time, ¿right? Always finding a way to complicate my life. As if the daily stress that I have to go through every day is not enough.

I think I need a nap to cool my head.

Oh, how I wanted Grover to be here now, being my best friend, I could talk to him about anything at any time.

Of course there's Silena, but I don't want her to worry about me. She already has enough problems being the leader of the Aphrodite cabin, she has her own chores and worries. I don't want her to worry about my problems too.

I was just messing her up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I was sleeping, or trying, at least._

 _Then, I fell asleep._

 _I was in a field with short, dark grass. I looked around, I was on the camp hill but the grass was dark, as if it were dead._

 _"Hello son." I turned to the voice and saw someone I did not expect to find, especially now._

 _Hades..._

 _He was dressed in a formal black suit and pants with a gray tie on show, shoes as dark as the suit. His skin is pale as usual, his hair drawn back and a small beard with a goatee on his chin._

 _"¿Father? ¿How?"_

 **Note/What do you think of the chapter? Are you better or not? Good or more or less?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note/ I know, I know, it took me a whole month and a few days, but I really was busy. I work here at home helping things here, and in free time I'm writing the chapters ok. Already working on four of them, with more or less 2,000 or 3,000 words ok (Thanks to my sister, who is helping me a lot) and also has a whole process to do the chapter, I have to translate, paste, send to beta case is the Anipotterica. I'm sorry I made all of you wait. I want to thank for the favorites and followers, new and old for being with, and for those who leave comments also, you also help me a lot.** **And I changed Alain's date of birth. It is February 17. And his sign is Aquarius, With ascending in Aries and moon libra, for the curious who like atrology. I'll write a bit about the character later on my profile, okay.** **Eclipse: I'm glad you're enjoying it, thank you.**

 **Magibear: I already have a beta in this fanfic, but if you are still interested I have some other stories that I need help, if you want, send me messages by Pm .**

 _"It's been a long time since I last saw you, son. It's been two years, am I correct?" His cold voice would make me shiver if it was not a dream we were in. We were in a picture of the hill of the camp, it was beautiful with well-trimmed grass and the sun on the horizon, you could see the chalets of the camp. A tree to the side, a little distant._

 _"Do not call me son like everything's okay. Now, what do you want from me, Dad?" I ask in a tone of coldness. He sighs and walks over to face me and lowers his gaze to mine. Face to face. I being a child of twelve, was much shorter than him._

 _" Are you serious? I already apologized, I thought you had forgiven me. "_

 _"Yes, I did forgive you but I haven't forgotten._

 _"¿Why do you always think I want something? ¿Have you ever thought that maybe I came here just to see you? ¿To see my son?" I laughed without humor._

 _"No, it'd be too naive of me to think that, and I'm past that stage," I say, looking at him seriously.He seems a bit hurt by this but that lasted a second before his expression became neutral._

 _"Sometimes I forget how you've become so mature at such a young age and time, son. You make me feel proud." I roll my eyes. I was starting to get pissed off by him calling me a son. What he did was typical of an Olympian God, but even that does not mean that he must have been so stupid..._

 _Oh, leave it to me, I do not like him calling me a son._

 _"Cut the crap and say what you want," I say rudely. ¿Why such ossification? Simple, this is not our first family reunion ..._

 _He chose me for a mission and because of that mission, not only could Silena have died but Lee, Luke (which I would not mind much if it happened), Flint (a son of Ares, my friend), Grover and myself could've died and most of us were badly hurt. I did not ask them to come with me, I did not want them to go with me. But they volunteered before I agreed to accept them on the quest first. I tried to say no, but it did not work._

 _Hades looked frustrated._

 _"Okay, you're right, I want something." I expected that._

 _I laughed and said, "As always, you're becoming very predictable, Dad. "_

 _"It's very simple my request, what I want is ... you"_

 _Ah ... wait ... ¡¿WHAT?!_

 _I look at him confused. "¿Me?"_

 _He nodded, "Yes, I want you, I want you to live with me in the underworld"_

 _"No"_

 _He arched an eyebrow. " ¿No? ¿Why not? "_

 _I pulled away from him and looked down the hill from the camp._

 _"There are a lot of reasons. I'm happy here, okay. Here at camp I feel at home and I'm not the only one to have gifts. I have no intention of going to the underworld again, let alone living in it." I answered_

 _"¿What? Oh I understand, its because of the girl, you could find someone better than her, less ridiculous to begin with, ¿Did you have to choose a daughterof aphrodite son? I mean, I know she's pretty but she's not the most beautiful of the camp, she's very much like her mother in a way, but she's very naive and silly" I turn and stare at him in anger. ¿How dare he talk about Silena like that?_

 _"Shut up! You have no right to talk like that about her! She was there for me when I needed her, she cares about me! Unlike you, when I called you, when I needed you, you didn't show up and didn't send help. She helped me. And this has nothing to do with her having a good appearance but a good heart, she was kind and she was with me in my most difficult moments, she has a good heart and is a much more understanding person than many in the camp It was for this person that I fell in love" I say._

 _"I know, good heart, this kindly understanding heart is going to be your death someday, you're talking a lot of nonsense, I think you've been too close to the precious daughter of Aphrodite ¿Are you okay, son?" I felt my cheeks warm. He smiles amused by my reaction. Even I admit he has a point. I think spending time with Silena made me less troublemaker and more ... how can I say ... ah..comported?_

 _What a fack.._

 _"¡This is not the case! ¡And don't change the subject!" I yell, still red. He started to laugh and I was even more embarrassed._

 _"¡Stop laughing! ¡That's not funny!" I exclaimed. He covers his mouth trying to stifle his laughter._

 _"Sorry, son but you know I'm your father and I had to know about your relationship, ¿Why did not you tell me before?" I roll my eyes._

 _"Dad, we started dating yesterday." I also saya little fun._

 _"I know damn well I could have warned you? I almost had a heart attack when I heard my son was dating a daughter of aphrodite." I laughed._

 _"Father, you are a god, someone immortal. A heart attack could not kill the lord of the underworld."I say the obvious. He makes a face._

 _"I know this, I was speaking in the figurative sense, what do you think I am? ¿A donkey? But anyway, I had a great surprise. I didn't like your choice, sincerely, one of the daughters of Aphrodite? But if it makes you happy, then I think I can put up with this girl" he says looking away. I smiled but then I remembered something._

 _"Wait, you did not tell me how you knew I was dating." I say looking at him curiously._

 _He sighed "Aphrodite went down to the underworld, Imagine my surprise when she came up with a bunch of colorful arrangements, drinks and food and some gods, athena, hermes, apollo and even hypnos and morpheus, I was even more shocked when she told me it was a celebration for your courtship." I look at him in surprise, then started to giggle._

 _"That wasn't funny, Aphrodite made my palace be flooded with pink things." He nods with disgust._

 _"What a nightmare..." I laugh amused._

 _"Ha ha ha this must have been fun to watch." I fell from both giggling and holding my stomach as I laughed. He looks at me and rolls his eyes._

 _"But at least I was able to talk to you, I convinced him to help me with that. It was his girlfriend who said that to Aphrodite, apparently she was very happy and decided to pray to Aphrodite and tell her that. thank you very much," I stop laughing after a few seconds while I sit on the grass. Already feeling my cheeks heating up again._

 _"¿She said that?" Dad smiled and sat down beside me on the grass._

 _"Yes, she said that" We looked at the camp._

 _Then I remembered something. "Dad, do you know where Aunt Arya might be?" I asked. He seems to be tense and turned his eyes from the horizon to mine._

 _"I do not know where she might be, but you can be sure that I'll find out. I'll find arya, Alain, I promise. Unfortunately not even with the influence of aphrodite, Ares did not release her and no anger frees unless ..." He stopped. I was curious now._

 _"Unless what?"_

 _"Leave it to you, Alain. It's nothing for you to worry about. Let's find a way to resolve this situation." he said. He's hiding something from me._

 _"No, I want to know now. Unless what?" He stands up suddenly and snaps his fingers._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up .

I jumped up.

¿What was he hiding from me? Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure he's not the only one that knows

¿Does Chiron know anything else? I need to know.

I get up and walk to my fourth wardrobe. I was in blue shorts and a simple white shirt at the moment. I went to the bathroom and after taking a shower and getting ready, I left the bathroom and proceeded to open the door already dressed in the camp's orange shirt and dark jacketa on top, dark blue jeans and black sneakers with white list.

I opened the door and had a surprise. Silena was standing in front of me with a raised hand ready to knock on the door. She was wearing a white sleeveless blouse and brown shorts that reached the middle of his thigh, his brown hair as loose as ever. She looked beautiful, like

She smiled and lowered her hand.

"Silena ¿What are you doing here? Not that I mind that you're here. ¿Do you need something?" I ask.

She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"You forgot, didn't you?" she said smiling and put her hands on her waist.

Now I'm confused "¿Forgot what?"

"You said you would help me on the strawberry plantations," she said

It seems I'll have to talk to Chiron later.

 **Note/ For you who have waited so long. Here is a small sample of what is to come.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Who told you that?"**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **" it's a date "**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"you are not bad "**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Last warning, do not approach her ..."**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Note/**

 **Next chapter next Saturday, if all goes well.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note/ Sorry for the delay, I was waiting for the correction of the chapter.** **moosejuice5: sorry for the errors in the chapters at first, I did not have beta in these chapters so yes, there are errors, which I intend to correct as soon as I have a new phone, because what I am using at the moment is not mine, but my sister , so I can not use it for a long time, because she and my mother use it a lot, I have one with me but it does not support the fanfiction net. and for the other question, Alain does not have a very good temperament when it comes to people ( in this case, children) who do bullyng, no matter who they are, he does not like or even tolerate this sort of thing, and neither do I .**

"Damn!" I exclaimed, got up off the ground and kicked the ground in frustration.

"Watch your language," Silena also warns, risingfrom where she was crouched, she was a little further away from me now, on my right side. holding a basket with strawberry seeds. She turned to me and walked over to me.

"This is useless! I already told you it wouldn't work," I exclaim. I was trying to plant strawberries and every time I leaned on the seed it would get dark and then turn to ash in my hand. I've already made five attempts so far and nothing worked. I don't understand, the flowers I touch don't become ashes, they take a darker color but don't become ashes. Only with fruit or vegetable plants and even their seeds does that.

Silena chuckled at me and came to stand beside me and looked at the plantation sites.

"Alain, calm down, it's okay, you'll get it... someday." She said smiling. I looked at her still with a grumpy face and sighed. I sat on the floor, my legs bent and I leaned my elbows on my knees with my hands together. She sat beside me and put the strawberry basket back. She turned to me with her legs crossed.

"Hey Shadow boy, don't be like this, I'll help you." I look at her in confusion.

"How?" I ask.

"Give me your hands." I arched an eyebrow.

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"Sometime soon would be nice"

I sighed and turned to face her, crossed my legs so that my knees leaned against hers.

With a little reluctance I offered my hands, automatically she took them and held them with her own.

¿What is she doing?

"Take a deep breath." I was even more confused but obeyed.

"What's that for?" I ask.

"Someone told me that usually the powers of demigods of one of the big three are out of control if the demigod is feeling very high, and they act on their own, that is, if they are stressed, angry, sad, etc. And that talking about it or using a little power in a workout helps a little, especially when the person with whom this demigod speaks is someone close to them, or you can train a little more with them," She said and looked at me .

What she said makes sense.

I have trained a little using my powers, but it's not easy to keep them under control, because they usually manifest through my emotions and other factors, usually I ignore some emotions such as anger, hatred, any other negative emotion orany emotion that leaves me emotionally weak ... but it doesn't work all the time.

"Who told you that?"

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" She said with her eyes narrowed. I looked confused.

"What? There's nothing ..."

"Alain?" She raised her eyebrows. I gave up.

"Okay, but it was no big deal, Chiron just told me that my aunt is going to pick me up a little later this year, I decided to spend some more time at the camp," I say. I know it's not the complete truth, but it's a part of it.

"¿What about school?"

"I ... I'll get the business and work later." I speak.

She narrows her eyes again. "You're not missing school, Alain, ¿what's going on? I want to know the truth now," She looked at me seriously.

She will not give up ... But it does not mean I have to tell her that aunt Arya is missing.

"Okay, I'll tell you but not now, I don't want you to take care of me, I have problems but I preferto solve them alone." I say

"Alain, you don't have to solve everything by yourself, you know that I'm here and all your friends too, and I want to help you." You can't Silena, what I plan to do to find Aunt Arya ... is too dangerous for me to ask anyone to join me in this.

"I know, and that's why I think I'd better take care of it myself, I'll tell you everything, I promise, but not now okay." She wanted to insist, I could see it in her eyes, but I know she trusts me, so she nodded.

"Ok" I smiled.

"But tell me, who told you about this? About this solution for powers out of control." I asked.

She looked a little uncomfortable with that question, but she replied. I was not happy with the answer.

"It was Luke,"

"What? ... Silena, he doesn't ..." She cuts me off in the middle of the sentence.

"I know you don't like him, but Luke and I don't have anything okay, we're just friends, and as friends we talk. He knows I like you, as well as knowing that we're dating." She spoke with a gentle squeeze on my hand and looked at me in the eyes. I looked away.

Oh if only she knew... I wish I could tell her the real reason why I don't want him to be around her. But I can't, this could do more harm than good. I've kept this secret for years, and I don't know if she would believe me about being from another universe.

I can't risk it. I have to stop her from approaching, I have to find a way to get her away from him, and not only her but also the others. And if I asked, I'd be suspicious or something. Ok, that would be extreme and suspicious. But if I don't do something, Chris and Silena can very well be on the side of Kronos in the future but if I think about it ... I don't think that will happen, not now at least. Even though Silena is not dating Charlie, and as far as I know she becomes a spy for Luke because of the death of her boyfriend... and I definitely don't want to and don't plan to die again.

I don't want to ruin the canon but that doesn't matter anymore, everything is already changed just because I'm here.

I must help, I know what is going to happen and I may as well prevent some people from dying.

What should I do?

Let's think

¿Why do I have the feeling I'm forgetting something?

I was a little frightened when she said "¿Alain?" I looked at Silena and came across her blue eyes looking at me with concern.

"Is everything alright?" she asked gently.

I sighed, "Yes, I'm just ..." I lower my head, ¿what should I do?

I already know "I just ... I do not like the way he looks at you, okay?" I say at once. It was a half truth at least.

She smiled and blushed a little at what I said.

"Alain, are you jealous?"

I took a deep breath and lowered my head.

I wasn't really jealous, I was more cautious. Luke is the Kronos spy, and I don't want him near anyone important to me, even though he has become a hero in the future and died because of it. The Luke who is in the camp now is a skillful spy and will do anything to destroy the gods, and if Kronos reigns then many people will die, and he is too loyal to kronos. At least for now.

But if you have any means of getting him to abandon this crazy idea ... Of course! Why did not I think about it before?! ah wait, the canon, crap. I can't do this, Luke has to continue being ally of kronos.

As far as I know, if it doesn't, there may be other consequences. For example, if I make Luke forget the madness of trying to destroy the gods and abandon Kronos (which I find very difficult because I'm not very good at persuading people otherwise than they believe), someone else or some other god, may ally with kronos. Or maybe no one and everything is fine. But it would be too ingenuous of me to think that. I can't risk it.

While I thought about it, I hadn't noticed Silena's approach.

I felt her hand pressed to my cheek. at once I raised my head and saw her eyes and I couldn't look away this time but in fact I don't even know if I wanted to...

Her blue eyes looked deeply into mine, and I could feel a desire to break the space between us grow, felt and heard my heart beat faster inside me. She took her hand from my face and held my hand again.

"What were you thinking?" She asked gently. Now I remember, I need to talk to Chiron. He has the answers I seek.

"I know that we didn't finish planting but ¿can we solve it later? I need to talk to chiron, apparently he wants to talk to me about something important, ¿Is it okay if I go now?" I say. Crap, I hate those pre-adolescent hormones. I'm going to have to go through this teenage phase again ...

She seemed disappointed with what I said about leaving which made me a little reluctant to go now. I don't want to leave her alone ...

She gave a weak smile and nodded, her eyes drifting from mine to our hands together.

"Oh alright, so we'll see each other later maybe?" She raised her eyes to mine again with expectation

I think you should hit me now, what do I do? I have never been good at dealing with feelings, neither of people nor of myself. Is not something logical or easy to explain. And I've never had a girlfriend who understands me, many people have already warned me to express my feelings, show affection and love for someone who is not family. Stop being so cold ...

But if I hadn't been cold, as they say, I would often be in a sentimental mess, and I've had some disappointments and humiliations in a previous relationship ... I don't want to go through this again ... I've lowered my guard for a while, I opened up emotionally, I was totally in love, I did everything for her and I was left very bad ...

I shook my head.

"Of course, I'll be training a bit for a while, I'll see you tonight at the stake, what do you think?" I smiled excitedly.

But Silena is not going to play with the feelings of others.

"Wait, before you answer, I have a better idea, what do you think of that, 3 hours, Half blood hill, just you and I. ¿How does that sound?" I say quickly. I know we started dating yesterday, but at least we should spend some time together, if only to hold hands and watch the sunset. And I've known daughters of aphrodite a long time. I know she would like that, we spent a lot of time together as just friends, that slowed down a bit because of our duties as counselors to our cabins and other things in the camp.

She gave a huge smile and laughed.

"You ... Are you inviting me on a date?" She said rather surprised.

I arched an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, of course if you're busy we can plan it for another day or time,"

"No, no, okay, I'll be free this time, but I'm still not believing, you're inviting me on a date, a real date, you?" She said with a smile. I sighed and nodded.

"It's a date," I say, smiling.

Unexpectedly, she lets out an excited little scream, scaring the hell out of me. She leans over and kisses my cheek so fast that I did not even get to react, she gets up quickly.

Smiling and looking at me, she speaks.

"Well see you then, bye!" She picks up the seed basket and runs off down the path we've been in until it disappears from sight.

I'm frozen where I stand on the ground, frozen and wide-eyed. I slowly lean my hand against mycheek like a fool, already feeling a heat rising on myface. Crap of hormones.

"Bye ..." I whispered to no one in particular.

After 12 years in this body, I got too used to the idea of being a child, that in the time that I've been here I forgot who I was before, I think it's the first time in 3 years that I have thought of my previous life.

And I have to forget this life if I want to continue being Alain Gerra in this world. Some of these memories ... don't do very well, even because I had other people who were very important to me and I couldn't even say goodbye ...

I slowly got up from where I was.

Time to talk to Chiron.

 **Note/** **Note/ So, what did you think about the chapter? do not forget to favor and follow if you have liked, and leave a comment, be it your opinion about the fanfic or characters, or any question or request, I will answer you soon next chapter ok :). There are a lot of things I have not shown in the past, but as soon as my new cell phone arrives (which should happen next month) I plan to post not only the next chapters faster, but also some other special chapters, one recounting Alain's mission and for the fans of thalia (Yes, that was not the last time Alain saw it) ... she will appear again, I will not say when, it would be very spoiler and no, I'm not talking about her return in the sea of monsters.**


	24. Chapter 24

I'll be in the chiron room quickly. I saw chiron and sr.D talking, chiron facing the table and Dionysus sitting in the chair with his back to me.

"It would be very dangerous ..." Chiron was speaking but stopped when he saw me standing near the door.

"Alain, do you need anything?" Asks Chiron, looking at me. He was wearing a brown jacketa and was in his centaur form. Dionysus stood up and turned to me. He was wearing a Hawaiian beach shirt, light green with dark flowers and a gray shorts that went down to the knee, with simple sleeping shoes.

Dionysus narrowed his eyes at me.

"So you're Alain Gerra, the son of Hades?" I looked at him seriously.

"Yes, why?" I say. He exchanges a look with Chiron and then comes back to me.

"Nothing. Chiron, I'll be going, we'll talk later." He said to me . He walked past me and into the hall. I looked away from him and went back to Chiron. I walked up to his desk.

Chiron smiled gently and pointed to the now unoccupied chair. I sat up and looked at him.

"So Alain, what are you ..." I did not let him finish.

"What are you hiding from me?" My question surprised him, he did not expect it. He recovered and a confused expression appeared on his face.

"What ... no ..."

"Enough secrets, I do not know why or what, but I know there's something not telling me, and I want to know, now," I said and I looked at him with a deadly look. He looked reluctant but continued the pretense.

"Alain, I do not know what you're talking about." I'm starting to get annoyed with that.

" Someone recently visited me, and as I am quite observant I heard intriguing little phrases in the middle of the conversation, made me curious, and I know there's something did not tell me, "I say. His gaze narrowed.

"Who told you? What did he say to you? Did he ask you for something? Tell me now what you talked about." Was it an order in his tone? Chiron spoke so with me.

He looked suspicious. No, he did not look, he was suspicious.

"I'll tell you if you tell me the ta hide from me, it has to be now or else I do not say anything." No, I would not tell it was Hades, and I do not even want to say who it was. Chiron seemed annoyed by this.

"Alain, I'm the director here, And now you're going to tell me now who you were and what you talked about, now boy," he ordered with the brave crusaders and looked into my eyes. I, enraged, clapped my hands on the table causing a crash in the wood, it raked a little over the force of the beat and I looked at him in anger and frustration.

Chiron surprised one step back and looks at me a little alarmed. I admit I may have exaggerated, but I do not like them to hide things from me, or give me orders. chiron knows what I'm capable of, he knew what happened on my mission two years ago, not counting my fighting skills.

I'm getting tired of this shit, I'm tired of people hiding things from me! I want to know where this aunt arya, I want to know what they hide, and I want now.

I felt the shadows unfold around my body, beginning at my feet and around my torso and arms, and the air suddenly starting to get cold.

"Alain ..." I took a deep breath and calmed down, the shadows disappearing gradually and the air returned to normal ...

I think I'm getting better at this control thing. But I could still feel some shadows all around.

"sir, please just ... Tell me the truth, what are you hiding from me? I need to know, please." I asked . I looked at him, I do not want to cause problems but I do not want secrets either (even though I have mine, but these I can not reveal, not now at least) especially when it comes to family, and if he does not tell me myself I will go looking for answers.

Chiron looked down and nodded. He drew a breath and approached again.

He said, "Okay, I'll tell you." I sat back in the chair and looked at him.

"I lied about Aries, Alain, there's a prophecy and ..." I sighed.

"there is always, sorry to interrupt, continue." I say.

He nods. "I'm sorry I hid it from you, but it was for your safety. The sorceress hat circe was recently stolen.

if this person can enter the house of one of the most powerful witches in the world without being noticed and even more daring to steal one of their objects, that person is very dangerous. " he said .

"Is that what this has to do with Aunt Arya?"

"Arya is alive and well, she's being kept safe, she's hidden, someone tried to kidnap her lately," chiron said. these answers are leaving more questions than answers, honestly.

But I know Aunt Arya is fine.

"The prophecy, what is it about? Is this about kidnapping and theft?" Chiron nodded and waved to the far door on his left side.

"This door will take you to a room, go and ask the oracle, it is better that he tell you himself, you will understand everything as soon as you hear the prophecy. Enjoy and get a black box on the table inside, your father left you a present yesterday , told me to deliver you but since it's here, enjoy it and get it, "chiron said pointing to the door. I nodded and headed for the door. somewhat confusing and curious at the same time.

Why so much mystery?

I opened the door easily and entered. it was a short corridor with old wooden floors and stone walls, in the background one could see a glimpse of a room. I closed the door and walked to the bottom. arriving I looked at the sides and saw a table on the side with a black box, on the other I saw the oracle already in its mummy form.

I am the spirit of Delphi, slayer of the mighty piton, approach a young man and ask. "whoa this was very nostalgic and frightening, leaving my curiosity aside I approached the weird mummy.

"I want to know about the prophecy about me," I say to him.

"the son of the shadows must remain in the protected place, but soon on the full moon must leave.

in search of healing for an innocent wrath to have to collaborate.

Four demigods will have to help him.

The abandoned daughter will fight, against the son of the shadows.

And a choice will determine, a seal destiny."

Wow, this ...

Okay, I need to think. but things are pretty clear obviously.

Three demigods, I'll have to think about who I'm going to take.

Now about the abandoned daughter, I do not know who it may be, there are many demigods who feel abandoned or were actually abandoned by their Olympic parents.

I saw a calendar a little way from where I was. I walked there and saw the date.

The full moon will happen next month, on April 20th, we are still in March 16th.

But why do I have to wait for the full moon? I'll talk about it with chiron.

"Thank you." I thanked him and walked back to the black box in question.

Arriving in front of the table, I realized that she was much bigger than expected.

There were details around her, drawings of flowers and thorns around her, a lid with a two-pointed fork design, symbol of hades.

I lifted the lid and saw it

He gave me a ...

Ring And stigian, this I know because the color of it is a very strong dark that I recognize very well and a fork symbol in the ring, just like my sword, it had a gold line at the edges.

There was a letter underneath as well, I picked up the ring and pushed it away from the box and took the letter and read it.

"Son, that ring is a gift to you, made of stigian, as you can see.

Always use it, you can save it at some point, do not let anyone ever get it, if that happens, the person in question dies, unless you give the ring for that person to use.

If you are reading this, chiron has already told you about the prophecy, be careful, the underworld is my domain but I can not interfere with your mission, but do not worry, I will not leave you alone. It's been a month since your birthday. This is just one of your gifts, soon you will have another, one that will help you and keep you company. Whenever you need . Do not die.

PS: burn the letter.

From his father, Hades. -

I think this 'do not die' and the way he says he cares.

He ventured now, gods can not have contacts with their children, even by letter. Chiron probably does not know this letter.

I hope he has not opened the box. But if I had, I think I would have already told Zeus or some other Greek god.

I crumpled the letter and held it with my hand closed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I cleared my mind and concentrated.

I imagined fire in my hand. it took about 3 to 4 seconds to think of the fire and I could already feel a warmth rise in my hand, it was like warm air rising up around my hand, I opened my eyes and I saw the flames, blue flames, glittering around my fingers, I felt the letter diminish, becoming ashes and my hand tightening even more.

Until I felt the ashes.

I let the ashes fall to the floor and made the flames fade in a second.

I picked up the stigian ring and placed it on my middle finger of the right hand.

I walked to the door and went to the chiron room.

I saw him with his arms waiting for me.

"you are ok? "

"yes , but Why exactly should I wait until the full moon?" I asked straight away.

"I do not know, Alain, but you must follow the prophecy guidelines as a precaution," he replied.

I nodded.

As much as I wanted to go as fast as possible, it's best to wait.

I hope to find Arya after that wait, and I hope she's alive.

 **Note/ review please.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Percy jackson and the olympians not belong me ,i have me ocs and the fanfic The Strange son Of Hades.**

 **Review please .**

"Are you sure you have nothing else to do?"

I puliate my Stygian iron sword. I was getting ready to train.

Silena was sitting on a rock as she looked at me.

"No, I have nothing else to do."

"You are the leader of the aphrodite cottage, you must have other duties than watching me train," I say looking at the sword.

"Alain, are you wanting me to leave?" She asked in a tone of disappointment.

I shook my head quickly.

" No! is not ,it just that I do not want you to waste your time, which you could be enjoying with your sisters or I do not know, with Charlie? "I say with my eyes glued to the black sword in my hand.

"Charlie? No, I'd rather stay here with my boyfriend,"

I blushed and almost let the sword fall.

She laughed a little with a funny look on her face.

"Why do not you duel me?"

"Because I do not want to hurt you," I say.

"I know how to fight," says Silena determined.

"Silena, Clarisse knocked you down with a single blow, and you see she did not use much force, admit you do not know how to fight," I say looking at her. She looks sulky.

"Then teach me." She steps down from the box and picks up a sword that was leaning against a box.

She made a strange pose with her legs together and tried to raise her sword in the air, but her hand was on the end of the handle so that she soon fell out of his hand and the handle hit his foot.

"Ah!" She jumped and tried to catch her foot that was hit and fell backward.

"Woah." I dropped the sword and hurried forward and pulled her forward so that she would come back and hit me with my chest and I would fall back with her.

I fell with a thud on the floor, poor thing on my back, the situation complicated even more when Silena fell on top of me, even though she was thin she still weighed a few pounds.

She had her elbows on either side of my face and was basically lying on top of me, and sitting on my lap. This is very embarrassing.

I could feel my face heat up and my heart beat like mad on my chest.

His face was very close to mine, very much, only an inch apart. His lips were dangerously close to mine. Which makes me anxious and at the same time scared.

Blue blazes were so clear and very beautiful, they always were but seeing so close were even more beautiful, I could feel his warmth on my face, his lips were very close to mine, if he approached a little more she would end up kissing me, she she was breathless, and blushing too.

I was no different.

His eyes dropped to my lips.

I narrowed my throat and she seemed to be out of a trance.

She leaned on her elbows and stood up. She stood up and offered her hand to help me up.

I ignored it and got up, turned my back on it, and grabbed my sword.

"Sorry for falling on you, I do not ..." I shook my head.

"No, it's okay, you do not have to apologize, it was my fault that we fell," I say and turn to her.

She blushes and rubs her arm shyly.

"It was both of us, I guess." she laughed a little and stared at me. Which made me a bit uncomfortable.

I looked away at my tennis shoes and rubbed my neck.

"I still want to duel," she said out of nowhere, which made me look at her.

"You can barely hold a right sword," I say.

She seemed to get a little irritated and grabbed the sword with her hand, holding the handle securely this time.

She looked at me and said.

"What do you think of that, if I win, you'll turn the bonfire tonight and keep me company," he says with a confused look.

"Do you keep her company? Silena, you're never alone, you're always accompanied by your brothers and sisters, or your friends from other booths," I say the obvious.

She laughs. "I know silly, but I want your company, you almost never show up, and when you appear you're away from the staff and watching from a distance near some tree." she said.

And she was right, I usually stay away, because I do not like being around the children of Aries, taking away Clarisse of course, she does not get annoying me all the time because I am who I am.

"I still do not understand, why me?" I ask.

She sighed "Because we're dating duh, OK enough questions, Let's duel." She said.

"Have you talked to Luke lately?" I asked.

She looked confused.

"Why do you want to know?"

She held the sword and tried to reach me from the side but I blocked quickly, surprised but blocked.

"Why do not you tell me?" I ask looking at her.

"Why are you insisting on this?" she asks.

"Do not answer me with questions," I say looking at her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Lee came out of nowhere.

"Folks !" he screamed, I ended up distracting myself and Silena took this opportunity to hit the sword with a lot on mine and I was distracted as I accidentally dropped it.

"There, I won!"

And with that he left, shouting over his shoulder.

"See you later Alain, remember what we agreed!"

I was perplexed. I could not explain to myself what had happened.

I just knew I'd have to meet Silena at the stake tonight.

I looked at Lee who was confused and a little nervous.

He rubs his neck in embarrassment.

"Wow, thank you so much Lee, now I'm going to have to go to the Stake tonight." I said with folded arms.

"Ah, sorry." he apologizes. I shook my head and bent down to pick up the sword.

"Forget it, it's okay, so what do you want? You came here for a reason, yes?" I ask.

He smiled .

"Yeah, Chiron wants me to go get a new kid in Los Angeles and tell me to go with you, Grover and Clint." what I needed, another search mission.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because Chiron said the mission would be dangerous, or maybe because I feel safer with you around ..." I looked at him. he was smiling sheepishly with his eyes on his feet.

"Lee ... What happened? You know I can not help you if you do not open up to me," I say.

"I did not want to worry anyone," I nodded and walked over to place my hand on his shoulder. He raised his eyes to me.

"I'm your friend, and whenever you need me, I'll be here, will you? Talk to me." I say . he nods.

"I know, and that I ..." he was interrupted because once again someone comes from nowhere running to us. I withdraw my hand and look at the person.

"Oh I found you, Finally, I need to talk to you, now." It was drew and she was looking at me as she spoke, his arms folded and he impatiently stamped his foot.

I snorted.

"I do not care, I'm talking to my friend now, please excuse me," I say and point it aside for her to leave.

Only she will not.

She walks up to me with firm steps and points my finger to my chest.

"So what? I want to talk to you now, you pest." She says.

"Hey, you can not talk like that to Alain, Drew!" Exclaims Lee offensively.

Drew rolls his eyes at him.

"Do not meddle in the redheaded conversation, This matter is not your concern, please retire," she tells him. Lee was close to protest as I raised my hand.

"It's okay Lee, I'll take care of this, Go away Drew," I say. He looks at drew and then at me.

"No," she said simply.

I took a deep breath.

"Say what you want and leave," I say.

Drew smiles at me.

"Simple, stay away from Silena, I do not like to see you near her, you'll only endanger her," she says.

I laughed "It's since when do you care? And another, You do not give me orders, and Believe, I know I'm to blame for what there was Last year, you do not need to remind me, I already blame myself enough." with arms crossed.

"Then you should know your presence is not welcome, it was your fault the fury showed up at the camp," Drew says with an accusing look. Lee decided to interfere.

"Hey, it's not his fault that happened, It was his father who made the Fury appear, he wanted to take Alain," says Lee crossing in front of me and confronting Drew.

"Too bad you could not, it would be a great favor from his father." She smiled. Did I say I hate Drew Tanaka? Not ? Well, I hate Drew Tanaka.

Lee seemed to get even angrier.

"Like you said?" I said slowly, somewhat irritably.

Drew smiled wickedly.

"Oh, the shady one is angry?" She says.

I was about to explode but I controlled myself.

I grinned "I'm mad at you?" I'm sorry to disappoint you, Drew, But you're ridiculous, why would I be angry with you like you would be wasting my anger and my time, you're the one who's angry here, For You want Everyone's attention for You, but I being here, I'm winning this popularity thing at camp," I say.

She blushes with my words.

Lee smiles.

" How dare you ..."

I interrupt her, "I told you a lie, you want attention, that's it, do you want to be the center of them, because so, maybe someday, your mother will pay attention to you,"

" _She's weak, make her pay for what she said about you .._

with every word I say I move closer to her "you are ridiculous, selfish and insensitive, and still call me a plague ..." I stepped forward and she stepped back at every step.

 _Humble her ... make her understand who is in control, she deserves to be Despised ... She is an insignificant being._

"Your mom likes Silena a lot more, and that makes you angry, because Silena is a thousand times better than you, she's kind, kind, and cares for others more than you," I say furiously. She backed away with a hurt expression but I did not care.

 _"You're better than them, stronger, more powerful, smarter, show them to them than you are capable of!_

Shut up! Leave me in peace!

I shook my head slightly and tried to restrain myself ...

"Alain ..." Lee put his hand on my shoulder and I shoved him.

 _"Weak, you're weak_

Stay out of my head! Go away!

I clenched my teeth in anger.

I got right into Drew's face and I said it.

"You hate me, not because I am the son of the Exiled God, but because I myself being the son of Hades, Lord of the underworld, he cares enough for me to want to see me, you need to humiliate others to feel superior, you want attention, unlike me, you're the real plague here, the abandoned daughter that needs attention to feel special, I doubt very much that your mother considers you as a daughter, look at you! find love, you do not have it in you, "I say with venom in my voice.

"Alain, enough!" Lee screams and crosses in front of me pushing me away from Drew. That I realized now, that was crying ... oh shit ...

She ran through the tears away.

"What gave you? Alain!"

 **Note/Hi everyone, I have a few problems in publishing the chapters, I can only write up to 2000 words, I can not get past it, does anyone know why or how I solve it?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Note: first of all thanks for the 100 favorites and 120 followers! You are the best! Thank you very much . Thank you so.**

 **I apologize for the delay, I apologize, because I already had a chapter of more than 2000 words but I reconsidered because it would complicate the story and rewrote the chapter, this will be a little small and I apologize for this but I will try to writing a greater and I took a little longer than expected because I was writing other chapters of other fanfics as well.**

 **celtend: I apologize for the mistakes, my translator is not the best, but in these chapters I was not so good in English as now, so it's mistranslated, but do not worry, I plan to correct those chapters as soon as I can.**

 **Death Fury:** **thank you, your comments although small, help a lot, thanks even :).**

"What did give you , Alain?"

I shake my head.

"I'm sorry ... I did not want to have said these things, sorry." I say trying to apologize and trying to understand why my head start to throb. But what?..

"It's not for me that you have to apologize." Lee says. Wow, I know I went when I mentioned your mother, cause a lot of people here in the camp feel abandoned in a way, but the tone that Lee used was cold, something I did not imagine was possible.

"I know ... Sorry, I acted like an idiot, I'm sorry ..." I say but I was interrupted.

"Alain stops, Listen, I know what Drew says is insensitive and extremely stupid of her, but you're not like her, I know , so stop apologizing to me okay." Lee says in a softer voice. I nod, he's right, I'm not like her and I know I should apologize for saying it. Drew may be the viper she is, but she's still just a child, a child who despite being proud, She is insecure and vulnerable when it comes to her mother, the same goes for some others from the camp. They feel lonely in a way. But that does not justify the way and the things she has spoken to me before. I'm going to apologize, I know she will not do the same, I know her and she's too proud to apologize or admit that she missed. For me, okay, I'll just ignore it if she insults me again or something, it's for the best. I can be naive for this and that's okay.

I am already the freak of the camp for being the son of Hades, and by my fault or my actions, people have already been in danger, both my friends and others, I do not have to give more reasons to hate or to fear me.

"Okay ..." I would apologize again but I restrained myself. "Thanks Lee, it's good to know that not everyone here hates me." I laughed nervously. I said jokingly but it was true and real.

Lee looks at me sympathetically.

"No one here hates you." he says but he knows it was not true, we both know.

"You know that's not true, A lot of people here do not like me, being the lord's son of the underworld is basically being the black sheep of the family," I say truthfully.

"But not all, right?" He smiles gently. I smiled back.

" Right ." I laughed a little. He patted my shoulder.

"I'm going after Drew, Apologize, to my displeasure," I say. he nodded.

"Okay, but you know you do not have to, right? What you said was kind of off the mark, but I'm not pushing you or something, ok? Drew is really unbearable when she wants to be, and I'm not much of a fan either. " says Lee. I smiled and nodded.

"I know, but I'd better do it." I say .

" right ." I was already taking the first step away when I remembered something.

"Wait, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask, turning to him.

"We'll talk later, do not worry about it." says Lee smiling. I nodded and started to walk away.

Pov 3 person.

After Alain walked away, Lee let the smile fall and his expression changed to a serious one.

Neither Alain nor Drew noticed but he saw, Alain's powers, had shadows present in his hands, as he was about to use them, but Alain did not seem to have noticed it.

And Lee was a bit surprised by Alain's way. It did not just look like anger but hate. Maybe it was just his impression, but he felt a strange sensation when he saw Alain talking those things to Drew, something dark, something that somehow made him a little scared.

Lee had not told anyone that, but he'd be keeping an eye on anything weird with Alain, that was not the first time he'd seen it in Alain.

And something said to him, that soon, Alain will need help, it was strange but it was like a whisper.

'He's in danger ...' he turned to his sides but found no one, how strange, he thought. Where had that voice come from.

And someone hiding behind a tree had seen everything that happened a little before. The discussion with Drew. And The stranger smiled.

'That's it ...' The stranger thought.

 **Note/Note:** **Is Alain being good to the ones does not deserve? perhaps. Drew was an idiot? for sure. the reason for this rivalry? I'm not going to tell you everything, but the onslaught of fury was one of the reasons, but that's not all. and the voice? my mouth is a grave. but make no mistake, it's not who you think you are.** **and here's another chapter. Have a great day For you.**


	27. Chapter 27

**NOTE/ Sorry folks for the delay, there is a lot going on, school, and I help my mother and sister here to take care of the house and I had the flu these days and also have other fanfics to update and everything.**

 **Guest:I will do this :)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I seriously thought about going to Aphrodite's booth but I would be kicked out and kicked as soon as I knocked on the door, not that I could not handle them but well, that would bring more trouble for me because I'm the bad guy in the story.

I plan to apologize when I see Drew alone, but first I need to talk to Silena and explain what happened before Drew.

The problem is that I ended up hitting someone unintentionally on the way, in the middle of the camp near the archery fields, and falls back on the ground, the person too.

"what ..." I groaned as I sat down and looked at the other person, and I faced gray eyes.

"Annabeth?" I said.

She snorted, "Hello to you too, gerra." She said getting up and offering her hand, which I accepted as good, and pulled me up.

Already Standing I said "Sorry for bumping into you, I was not paying attention," I tell her.

Annabeth smiles.

"I noticed, let me guess, Problems?" She asks with her arms crossed. I nodded. Annabeth and I have somehow become Friends, We talk and train together once in a while, she's not the miss sympathy but it's cool. usually she is the wiser person among my friends, considering that she is literally the daughter of the goddess of wisdom. We do not spend much time together, it's rare the moments we talk but these rare moments are always special in a way. Be it advice, help, friendly conversation or a workout, she's with me when I need someone for a conversation other than Silena.

"What happened this time?" she asks. I sigh.

"Drew," I say. she rolls her eyes.

"Is she still pissed at you about the trick you and the stolls did last year?" she says. I shrug.

"I guess so, but it's not just another morning discussion, I ... well ... I said things I should not, things much more serious than I usually say." I say .

"I understood, why do not we sit there? That way we can talk better," she says pointing to a tree not far away. I nodded and walked to it and sat side by side in the shade of the tree.

" So? "She says.

I sighed.

"I do not know what to do, Annabeth, I do not know what I should or should not do, because everything I do seems to complicate things more," I say. Annabeth is one of the few people that I can vent everything I feel or think and she will understand me without explaining me too much, how does she do it? I do not know . Silena is usually this person but there is a lot that I prefer not to talk to her because some things are very personal, some related to her, others to Luke, to Thalia and even my father, how I feel and much more. Grover is the kind of best friend who despite hearing I do not know if he would understand my feelings, which are extremely confusing and I do not even understand them. he's usually there to support me whenever I need to, but he can not be here right now.

"Alain I know you well enough to know that you do not do anything wrong on purpose, you always try to protect everyone, one way or another, you should know more than anyone else," she says putting a hand on mine shoulder.

"Yeah, I try, but that does not help the fact that a lot of people here got hurt because of me ... both emotionally and physically." I say . and it's the truth, to tell you the truth, I'm afraid, maybe I'm not the right one to be here, I feel useless sometimes, what's the reason I'm here? I am just a rational idiot who is confused not only with his own feelings but also with those of other people. I try and try to keep people away so I can protect these people but it seems to have the opposite effect and they get even closer, and that complicates things even more.

"These people have chosen, they have decided for themselves, they are fully aware of their choices and actions, and they do not blame you for anything, so please stop blaming yourself, I'm serious, you really need to stop blaming yourself for things bad things that happen, Alain, you have no control over them. " She says softly and I look at her.

"I wish I could have ... I wish I'd avoided so many things, I'm starting to think that Drew is right and I should not be wanting to be here .." the moment these words came out of my mouth , She take a slap so hard which almost makes me fly forward. I moaned in pain and looked at my attacker.

Anna looked at me with a look of pure irritation.

"What part of do not blame yourself, did not you hear? Alain grows up, you are the most unselfish and courageous person I know, so stop being this pessimistic and sad Alain and take shame in your face, now you will rise and go to Silena, If she really knows you, she will know that you acted made a fool but she knows you wrong and you sorry and you wants to apologize, understand? "She looked at me. I started to laugh and nod.

"Thank you Annabeth. "I say. She rolls her eyes and stands. I get up too.

"Of course, what would become of you without me putting judgment in your crazy head. "She smiles and so do I.

"Thank you Annabeth, really, I really needed it. " I say . she laughed and nodded. She arched an eyebrow with her eyes kind of sideways looking at something behind me. Why is she looking back at me like that? And then she speaks.

"Anytime you need it, Gerra. Goodbye and good luck ... "She speaks away and waves at me. I wave back ... wait what she meant by ...? .

"Have you finished the conversation? "I froze.

This voice …

I turned slowly, my head low.

"Silena ..." I was interrupted quickly.

"I'm going to put aside the fact that Drew said you said those horrible things to her about our mother and her, that she did not deserve to be Aphrodite's daughter and that she had no love in her heart, that you are not to act this way and I want to know right now, without deviations, What was that there was? I know Drew enough to know that she does not like you and that she would do anything to upset you. "Silena speaks with a serious expression and looks at me with her arms folded under the shirt of the half-blood camp Right in front of me, close enough to see her eyes very well.

I'm not going to lie. From my life experience, it's best to speak a complicated truth of a stupid lie.

I sigh and look into his eyes. "I said those things, Silena. "I say as sincerely as I can. His serious gaze wavered and was replaced by one of surprise.

" What ? ... No, no, You are not to act this way, you would never act. ... "

" I know, I would not be able to be so cruel as to say these things, but I could not contain myself OK, I do not know what happened to me to say these things but I was angry, very angry. "It was kind of because I'm confused because I do not know if it was Kronos or myself, I've already told Drew things like 'I hate you' or 'You're cruel' but nothing involving your own mother because I know it's something very sensitive even though Drew talked hundreds of things about my father and me, like I was trash and everything. "She said things, as usual, but I did not hold back this time and I apologize for involving your mother and tell her that she did not deserve to be her daughter and that she would never find anything like love. "I say and looked into her eyes expecting her to respond.

She sighed and put her hands on her waist "Okay," I looked at her in surprise.

" What ? All right ? "I say rather surprised.

She laughed a little.

"Yes, Alain I know that Drew is cruel to you and does not even really seem to be a daughter of Aphrodite, honestly sometimes she just acts so selfish and insensitive, especially with you, so I understand. rage. "She says, smiling softly and looking at me. I stared at her with her mouth open, I honestly hoped she would yell at me or something but she reacted in a very different way, as always. Silena surprises me every day.

She laughed again at my expression and approached me and with one hand pulled my chin down causing me to lower my head a bit and she kissed my cheek gently as she held my other hand.

I still stare at the confused eye as she walks away and looks me in the eyes of the short distance between us. She looked at me so kindly and smiled in such a cute way. Even if I were a stone I could still melt right there with that look.

I tried to speak but I ended up stammering "I ... I ..." she laughed again.

"Are you all right? You look kind of red, Gerra. "Her smile widened.

I shook my head and closed it and opened my eyes.

" You forgive me? "I say looking confused.

"There is nothing that needs to be forgiven, Alain, everything is fine. " She said.

"I need to go, I have things to solve, see you at lunch? "She asks with some expectation, and I nodded even more confused. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek again before pulling away.

And I stood there.

"Was everything okay?" I stepped out of my frozen state and turned to see Annabeth with her arms folded as she leaned against a tree.

I nodded. "Yes, more than I expected. "Annabeth nodded and smiled.

"Do not look like that, Silena knows Drew does not like you and you did well to talk openly about what happened. You should learn to be more truthful and talk more about what you feel, you know? Silena cares a lot for you, and I'm sure she's the person who would buy you the most from the camp and out of it. If you opened up to her, you'd see that you can trust her, "says Annabeth.

" What ? But I trust her! " I exclaimed indignantly. In part ...

"Not at all, not much in your feelings, let alone your secrets. She deserves to know. Alain, you know what I'm talking about, do not you? "She says looking at me with a serious expression. I sighed.

"I know, but not now OK, I'll tell you in a timely manner. " I say .

She nodded and turned to walk away and I did the same when I hit someone again and again I fell and the other person too. Ah, seriously.

I looked surprised at who I knocked over.

"Luke? "It was just what was missing ...

 **Note/if you guys can leave a comment for me to know if you like or dislike how things are going, how the characters are acting, what you would like them to change, etc. Very helpful indeed.**


	28. Chapter 28 Part 1

**Note/Personal the chapter was to be bigger but I can not post more than 2000 words, Why? I do not know, but I can not. the chapter was meant to be larger but unfortunately I will have to divide it into two parts.**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE 150 FOLLOWS E 124 FAVORITES.**

 **Really, thank you personally, You help me a lot. Thanks also for the comments.**

 **Death Fury: :)**

 **Guest:** **I wish I could correct the chapters with error because I got confused, I understand English, not everything but the basics,I could not fix it for a while . I have a lot of time to correct ,but I will immediately do this now.**

 **GruntsBreeder : I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

 **xxxxxxxxccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I grunted and got up just like him and smacked my pants a little because of the dust. And I looked at Luke.

" Sorry about that. "He says. I nodded and shook my head.

"Leave it alone, it's not the first time I've fallen today," I say, sighing and I begin to walk past him. I really do not want to create problems.

"I know what had happened. "I stopped and listened.

"If you want to know, I'll support you, Drew said you said those horrible things to her but I'm sure it was she who teased. "He says.

" And? I do not want to know, but ... thank you. "I do not go with Luke's face , I do not trust him but I'd better disguise myself and pretend to at least consider him as a friend for the time being.

"Whenever you need to, but are you okay? "I sigh. Why does not he stop pretending to care about me? Does not he really think that this friend's conversation will work? Fool. Or maybe he cares but I prefer to believe the first alternative, so I can not consider him a friend.

"I am and now, I do not want to talk about it," I say.

" Okay then…. See you Later? "He asks.

"I do not know, maybe later, I'm tired now, excuse me, I need some peace of mind. "

"Ah okay, sure, bye then. "I waved from behind and left before I exploded.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _" weak "_

 _" shut up. "I say mentally. Kronos laughs. I curl up in a ball in the bed of my cottage and sigh._

 _"Can not you say something more creative than that, boy? At least say something else that's 'shut up' for me, "he says and I sigh._

 _"I do not want to talk to you, I'm already tired of hearing you talk idiocy just do not expel you now because I do not know how to do it without having a fit of fury. "I say and pull the covers for me._

 _"If you obeyed me, I would leave you alone, but it turns out you do not want to obey me, and I'm bored, but you're fun to bother. "I mock._

 _"You do not just bother, you Infernizar, it's a boring, stupid, selfish, and extremely stupid grandfather. " I speak. He laughed again and I grunted irritably._

 _" saw ? Funny. "_

 _" Whatever…"_

I hear the door being opened and quick steps step on the wood before I get attacked with a crushing hug from a child in the neck from behind and I sigh trying not to die choked.

"Suzy, I'm not a teddy bear. "I grunted irritably. But the little girl now hugging my neck did not mind my comment and snuggled closer. I sigh again and sit down. With Suzy still with her arms around my neck and smiling broadly. Silena soon appeared in the doorway and seeing the scene she laughed as she approached.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's not funny. " I say . she smiled and sat next to me.

"Suzy, come on, you know Al does not like hugs. "Silena says smiling as the little girl squeezes me closer. I was literally being choked by a 5 year old!

"No ..." Suzy pats but obeyed Silena's gaze and released my neck slowly and then I could breathe again. My breath was a little breathless. The little girl had an iron grip on us. No wonder Suzy is a daughter of Aries.

Silena laughed and pulled the little girl to sit on her lap. Suzy folded her arms and pouted with a lanky face. I smiled a little trying not to laugh, but Silena did not hold on as she laughed and squeezed the little girl's cheeks.

"Oh do not make that face, My little flower, Al does not like Hugs but you can hug me as much as you want OK. "Says Silena more A frown continues. I roll my eyes and get out of bed just to kneel in front of the little girl in Silena's lap.

I'll regret this later ... as always ...

"Look here Little, no more nozzles, if you behave and obey Silena and your brothers and sisters right, I'll take you back to the bonfire today, what do you think? " I say .

"Yess !!!! "At the same moment she jumps up laughing and hugging me tightly causing me to fall to the ground. I laughed a little and hugged him back.

"Okay, okay, enough hugs, Go there with your brothers, I'll see you later. "I say and she loosens me and gets up as she walks out like Bambi out of the cottage. I laughed as I sat down and watched her walk out the door.

With the door closed I look at Silena and she has a slight smile on her face as she looks at me. I raised a confused eyebrow.

"What?" I ask. And she smiles shaking her head.

"Nothing ... just ... it's one of the rare times I see you smile and laugh," she says and I instantly get up and sit down next to her in bed.

"I do not know what you're talking about," I say and she laughs.

"Ahah I know. "She laughed a little. I dropped back on the bed and Silena followed.

We stayed in Silence for a while, just staring at the dark roof of the cabin. Until Silena decided to break the silence.

"You should be sleeping, you were not when Suzy and I arrived, I know this because you usually lock the door when you go to sleep," I snort.

" I am fine ."

"Afraid to admit your feelings? Would not it be easier to stop feeling them? I could help with that ..."

I ignore Kronos's voice and sigh.

"No, you're not." She turns to look at me and uses her arm as a pillow.

"You know I can feel at least a bit of how you feel." Daughter of Daughter of Aphrodite, Silena has a certain kind of sensitive ability, It's annoying considering she can sometimes know how I feel in a way, she's learned more about this gift and how to use it more easily over time.

She holds my hand and I feel the butterflies so stupid in my stomach "It's like you been frustrated and afraid of something, and I need to know, Please Al, Tell me what's going on." she asks by rubbing small circles in my hand. In a way that made me feel more comfortable and I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes, opened them again, turned away, and looked at Silena as she held my hand.

In an attempt to change the subject, I asked, "Did you call me Al?" she rolls her eyes. Al ... Thalia used to call me that ...

 _"Longing for the Daughter of Zeus, boy?" I heard Kronos speak and laugh maliciously. "Aphrodite's girl would not like it at all, after all, you ..."_

 _"Shut the fuck out of your mouth, you idiot." I say with pure anger._

 _Kronos laughed, "I hit a nerve? That's great, and watch your mouth, Kid."_

 _"Do not worry, I will not use my mouth to kill you if I ever meet you, Grandpa." I snort._

" Hey ." I felt a hand caress the side of my face and opened my eyes, without realizing I closed them, damn. Silena was closer now and looked into my eyes. She looked worried.

"You were frowning, and with an expression of anger, In fact she's flowing in the mid-high now, did I upset you? I'm sorry, I did not want to-" I interrupted her.

"No, it was not you, I was just thinking ..." I say quickly and she nodded.

"What were you thinking that made you angry?" I should tell the truth but that would not help the situation. I'll have to figure out another excuse now.

"I-I, I was ... I was thinking about the stupid Stolls, they pissed me off last time, you know." I say and she seems to have accepted it and laughed.

"Oh yeah, I remember, Stolls irritated Aries' sons, Tony and Trevor, and The Stolls asked for help from you, you and they ended up falling in the pegasus enclosure and broke the fences, heard Pegasus was looking at you as if wanted to kill you, and then he really tried to do that. " she stopped and seemed to be away thinking about that day, OK that was not a good idea. "When he ran with you non-stop and threw you into the sea, I almost had a heart attack when I heard you almost drowned, Luke and Lee were there at that time, I do not even want to think about what would have happened if you- "I felt her instate herself, her expression was of hurt, and I pulled her into a hug that she quickly returned while holding my shirt and snuggling in my chest. I could feel her shaking a little and I felt terrible, I hit myself mentally, because I did not think of one of the thousand other times I was angry?

"No, stop thinking about it, I'm fine here, OK." I whisper as I caress her hair. I felt her and I heard her sniff. Great, Alain, you made her feel sad.

 _"She's even weaker than you, Apparently." I heard Kronos say and I felt very angry._

 _"I just do not kill you now because I can not leave the camp and not leave Silena alone, but I swear, if I ever find you, you're very dead! I really do," I say angrily. He snorted. But I know he was a little cautious, the threat was no joke, it was serious, and he knew it._

I get out of my thoughts and concentrate on holding Silena and trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

I sigh, "I'm sorry to remind you of this ..." I say and she squeezes me harder.

"Yo-you do not have to apologize ... I just ... that day was so scary ... You seemed to be dead, Alain, I was so scared and so, so afraid of losing you ..." I take a deep breath. One thing I wanted to avoid ... for people to get hurt because of me, How many times did people get hurt because I acted impulsively? I was stupid and this could cause my death. Silena did not leave a minute on my side after that day, so was Lee, Grover, and Annabeth sometimes. I stayed a while because I had fallen close to the corals and ended up taking a cut deep in the leg. Getting into trouble is something extremely common for me apparently.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm not going anywhere, Silena." I whisper and she snuggles more in me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Note:And we end up with a cute moment between them but, I warn you, enjoy these moments, next chapter things will be tense for Alain, mainly.**

 **The full moon is approaching hahahaha.**

 **This sounded a lot better in my head :-P, Ahem, Continuing, it will not be long before I post new chapters, stay tuned.**

 **Bye People :)**


	29. Charter 28 part 2

**Note/I am Back!** **Death fury :Thanks** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxx**

Was a half day, ten or nine hours perhaps, many are already on the breakfast tables to this time. I'm going to fire the night today, I will probably not be well received Ready to have Drew already have spoken for the camp all that I told her and probably left the side that she spoke me worse things, not only that but sometimes too.

It's all right . I can.

 _"This is a bad idea, think boy, do not do this."_

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I was wearing a black shirt and a dark blue jackete on top with a plain dark jeans.

I snorted _"I did not know you cared, Grandpa,"_ I say.

 _"They hate you, despise you, they will humiliate you and it will not stop, why are you there?"_

 _"I do not know, maybe I'm a fool and idiot but I can not get away from this pressure forever, I'll have to confront it one hour,"_ I say mentally.

I'll be tried, of course. I'm already hated, Considered a plague, but this will not stop me.

 _"You're a fool, give up on this idea, do not do this,"_ Cronos says.

 _"They can hate me, humiliate me and despise me, but this does not change who I am, who I want to be ..."_ _"What do you want with all this Alain? Who will be on your side when everyone decides to leave you? They do not deserve you, you're nothing but rubbish to them." Something clicked in my mind with that._ I smile sadly.

 _"You reminded me of something, did you know? A pastor spoke a phrase to explain why Jesus wanted to come in this miserable world even though he had everything in his father's kingdom,It's a bit contrary, you know? But he was humble. I used to recite to me sometimes. " I Say._

 _"Your faith In this your Jewish belief may be your death one day, ah forgot, she was, you died ,forgot?" he sneered._

I laughed.

 _"Yes, but death was not the end for me? I'm here, I do not know if it was him, but I'm here, for some reason I'm here, the son of someone who is nothing compared to this God,You are not compared to this God. Know, I wanted everything to have just wanted, I just wanted to sleep and not wake up more. But I'm here for facing thousands of problems, judgment and humiliation because I'm different from the others, if it was he who brought me here, there must have been a reason and reason, I am the smallest and almost nothing to these me that mezeze but there has something else in it, and there is, have to have. "_ _"fool ."_ _"maybe I am, but this fool here will not give up easily, this is happening is nothing more than one more proves to be added to the thousands that I have passed, if I am going through all this means that I am on the right track, I think ."_

 _" Weak. "_

 _"Do you know that phrase?_ _The pastor said to everyone to hear: Before you are the oldest, you must be the youngest. "_

I walk to the door and open it.

"You know the size of the meaning of this phrase, do not you? After all, you have been defeated by beings you consider smaller than you, by beings who were small compared to you, aberrations and weak, and they have become greater than you, it is the same thing here, Drew feels right and despises me as if I'm trash. "

 _"How dare you!"_ He shouts.

"and one more thing, Giving up is for the weak, which I'm not, Grandpa." I say smiling and step the door.

 _"You will pay for this affront!"_ I smiled and ignored him.

I see Suzy not far away with Lee holding her hand. They saw me and smiled waving.

I'm not alone anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why am I here? Oh I remembered, I had the stupid idea of coming to the lunch tables soon.

Incredibly, Kronos fell silent and disappeared. I thought he'd be pissed off for another hour but he left.

I'm sitting on Hades's table now, and honestly? It is uncomfortable, many around me are whispering and giving me looks, some of reprimand, others of doubt. Apparently, Lee and Silena told some people that Drew had said horrible and cruel things before I said those things to her, they still commented that that was not the only time. Some are in doubt, possibly if Drew really said horrible things to me, others are sure of it, others do not care. Drew and I already had a rivalry a long time, at first until people were curious to see what would happen. A daughter of Aphrodite against a son of Hades. It's not exactly something that's going to happen. Daughters and sons of Aphrodite are generally peaceful, but this does not mean that they are always calm, but that is where I enter. I, son of Hades, God of the underworld, The face considered the scariest of the camp. Drew had the nerve to literally slap me in front of a lot of people, in one of our discussions. And well, I did not do anything, and she still cursed me later. I did not retaliate, I just said she was ridiculous and I went out to my cottage. But Silena knew, and she did not like it at all. I could tell why she was so aggressive with Drew that other day when I went there to talk to her.

Anyway, back to the subject in question ...

"Look who we have here, I was hoping to meet you, Gerra." I looked at the person in front of me. What the hell. It was Tony, again. But this time he was alone.

"Oh how cute, I did not know you were expecting me, Tony," I say sarcastically and smirk. "Sorry to disappoint you, but this table, as you can see, is already full," I say. The reality is that the table was just sitting on it, Silena and others had not yet arrived, So there were some people in the pavilion. But being me, I do not pass up an opportunity to provoke certain idiots. Lee had to go out to take care of something and said he would be back soon, Suzy had also gone out to look for Clarisse.

Tony growls and pushes the plate with the remnants of my lunch to me sharply, causing it to fall on my black shirt. I looked at him with a look of pure anger, not for the rest of the food or the shirt but for the audacity of that idiot. I give him a mortal look and slowly rise. His angry look gave a faint but soon he pretended a teasing smile. But I know you're scared.

" Do not tease me." I said stopping at every word said. I'm not in the mood for idiots. He huffs and laughs looking at the others around, who now had the whole attention on both of us.

I glimpsed Drew grinning evilly behind him, sitting at Aphrodite's desk. I felt so angry.

 _"What are you waiting for, boy? Kill them ..."_

I took a deep breath and calmed down.

 _"I will not give this taste to you," I say mentally._

I looked at Tony indifferently.

"Sit back and leave me alone," I say. Tony laughs and looks at me meanly.

"I do not think so, Shadow Boy, You've offended Drew who's basically like a sister to me, so now you'll fight me in a duel." he says. I look at him.

"I will not fight you." As these words came out of my mouth, he punched Me so hard that I fell with everything back, knocking over the bench and rolling down the floor until I stopped. I heard the shouts of surprise from the people around. I took a deep breath before slowly rising and looking at Tony as he walked up to a meter from me. I felt something descend from my forehead on the side and I touched to see blood on my fingers, Probably I accidentally cut myself in some stone stuck to the floor when I fell.

One of Tony's brothers, he threw a sword at him that he took and maneuvered before pointing it at me.

He looked at me with a sideways smile.

"Let's see if you've come out victorious of this, Gerra." He speaks.

 _"Kill him,"_

I growl and create shadows by my side and I shoot my sword. I hold my sword firmly and point it at Tony.

"Yes! You'll see!" I scream and run to him.

I'm tired of holding back.


	30. Note

**Note: Hi People , I am back .** **So, guys, I'm getting comments complaining about the grammar, and especially in chapter three, I do not know if they've seen the other chapters or just stopped reading after chapters three (I've reviewed and corrected some mistakes a few minutes ago which I found in chapter three) Why I actually found errors and confusing sentences, but the other chapters, excluding 2, I corrected several errors, I do not know but if I let some errors go by, tell me which chapters need a lot of correction and I'll take a look . Anyway, I appreciate the criticism because without them I would not come the mistakes (chapter 29 I will correct some mistakes too but now I have a headache, I am writing this just before going to rest) but the fanfic will stop for a while , It will not take more than a few weeks, That's why I'll look for a beta to review the chapters, and after everything is fixed, I'll come back with new chapters OK.**


End file.
